<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adastra: The Oathkeepers by Sieggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215464">Adastra: The Oathkeepers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieggy/pseuds/Sieggy'>Sieggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adastra: Beyond the Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adastra (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Political Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieggy/pseuds/Sieggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after Marco's return to Earth and a few years after the Wolven-Khemian Alliance, things were finally starting to mend between the two Siblings but a new threat has emerged.</p><p>Galeo, an exile from the Wolven Empire and humble guard of the Khemian capital along with Prince Theo, the Fifth Khemian Prince must join paws to stop Khemia's Field Marshal Amon before he can break the Alliance and plunge the both Empires into war once more.</p><p>Jump between the present in Khemia back towards the past in Adastra where we see how Cato became the man he was.</p><p>This story is a prequel to my story Adastra: Beyond the Stars: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808813?view_full_work=true</p><p>A lot of things were built upon the original fanfic, but it was written separately so new readers need not fear they're missing out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato/Gaius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adastra: Beyond the Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Beautiful Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by https://twitter.com/SieggyEsperanto<br/>A fanfic made in tribute to Adastra by EchoGames</p><p>5/2/21: Added in Chapter 1 to 4</p><p>26/2/21: Added Chapter 6 and 7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             It was a busy season in Varro's University, the most prestigious learning institution in all of Adastra. The academia was bustling at the seams with students. Some walked to their next lesson, while others took their leisure time sitting down and talked about their daily lives with their fellow wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            On one of its wings was an empty hallway suspiciously devoid of people. Regardless of whether they were a faculty member or a student, all the wolven members instinctively knew to avoid this section. If they were forced to come here, they would stride as quickly as they could across this unerring ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            In this corridor dreaded by many sat a brown maned wolf. He scrolled through his lecture notes on his holographic tablet at an alarming speed and once he was done, the wolf set it aside and rested his eyes listlessly on the infamous haunted statue in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I didn't expect to find another soul here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The wolf opened his eyes to see a fellow maned wolf standing in front of him. His coat was dark grey, but his facial hairs were silky white despite being in his early twenties. His small, black pupils were gazing down at him curiously, like a predator who was gauging the behavior of a prey he had never met before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "A brown coat and a rusty colored mane wolf who doesn’t know how to tie his robes and braids. You must be the bastard from the Marius House."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            To anyone else, it must have felt like a provocation, but the brown wolf could tell this man was trying to test him. His mouth curved up into a smile and he fearlessly responded to his challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re a pupil at Varro’s University, yet you cover yourself with the robes of a commoner. You wore the insignia of a distinguished house with pride, yet you refused to knot your hair into braids to flaunt those qualities you’re born with. Might I be right to presume I am speaking to the hard-headed son of our previous tribune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The curious pair of eyes that gazed at him turned into excitement that went all over the dark grey wolf’s face as he flashed his pearly white set of teeth from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Ave. I am glad to finally have the chance to meet the brightest man in the academy face to face, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Salve, the honor is mine, Cato. I had always wished to talk to the man of grit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Without warning, the dark gray wolf lifted up his left paw which made the brown wolf raise an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So you knew I’m left-handed, yet you still approached me as equals?” Gaius planted a kiss on his left paw and raised his own up towards Cato who kissed him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I care not for superstition, only your conduct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm. Come. Sit, my friend. I have sometime before my next class, let us exchange a few words of wisdom on this learning ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A smile crept up on Gaius’ lips as he quietly observed Cato next to him. No words were spoken but both of their tails were wagging happily. It was the first time they spoke directly one on one, yet it felt like they had already known each other well for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So why are you alone out here?” Cato broke the silence and started asking which made the other wolf smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ve just been contemplating. Have you caught wind of the rumors? The one about the Childs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How could I not?” Cato’s expression turned sour as he hunched down on the bench, staring into the face of the haunted statue that was in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “The Childs are voicing their dissatisfaction with our way of life. The elites have always been suppressing them but they have never addressed the issue. It is reaching a critical point, if one goes against their masters, then the rest will start to follow suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “About that…” Gaius interrupted him. “I’ve been trying to strike up a conversation with the senatorial class and our fellow equestrians. But all they did was turn their nose high and disregard what I had to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “They would rather discuss their favorite TV theatre shows or how pretty the Wolven ladies look than the well-being of the Empire. Or perhaps it was because I could not escape my birth and upbringing that they still refused my ideals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius sighed as he gave Cato a shrug which made the dark grey wolf respond to his remark with irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It was the same for me, I’ve petitioned the dean for an open forum about changes to territorial law and what do I get? ‘You pretend you are one of the big boys’ he says? Does he think of himself some kind of poet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "And then he had the gall to say to me that the forum on whether or not we should repeal the penalty for single women was much more important than talking about the pillars that support our way of life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Cato spoke plainly and emotionlessly as if it was someone else's problem, but Gaius noticed him gripping his paws together so hard that they shook. Cato took a deep breath in to calm himself before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “They turn a blind eye, because they are the ones who profit the most from it, and instead of condemning their sires, the other students merely rest on their laurels. They are just content to sit and fatten themselves up while the Empire's foundation shakes from the sheer size of their endless gluttony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “All the while, no one dared to touch these elites for they fear the man more than they fear for the Empire’s wellbeing. They’re a disgrace to all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Such is our nature. You can’t expect every Adastrian to be as disciplined as you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius shrugged again as he leaned against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I won’t let things continue on like this. If these corrupted elites wished to rule us by the shackles of fear, then my sword shall free my Empire from slavery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Cato spoke with a steely voice. Both his arms resting on his legs as he hunched up front and rested his head on his paws, his eyes filled with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “After I graduate from Varro, I plan to become an officer. Then I shall move on to become a military tribune to gather influence and sympathizers for my cause so I can take up commandership.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And once I am the consul, I shall decapitate these corrupted elites myself. Then I shall rewrite the law of governance on our slaves colonies and eliminate this plague that is rotting the Empire from within.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That sounds like a real solution, but I do not wish to waste so much Wolven blood pointlessly. I’ve got another answer in mind.” The brown wolf turned to the furious Cato and gave him a bright smile which belied the topic at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How can man rein in their vices so easily? No matter how many chains you bind down the elites with, there will never be enough holding cells. Sooner or later, the jailer themselves will become the new blight upon our Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Instead of corruption, I believe our main problem is that we cannot micromanage all of our territory. Once I become the consul, I shall reform the Empire from the bottom upwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We do not need to control every aspect of our Childs’ lives. I shall pick from them capable men to become watchmen and local officers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the elites will form their own local government and address their problems themselves. This system shall become the counterweight to upright the Empire again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That would take away from the wolves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What can we do?” Gaius tilted his head in a carefree manner. “We are not the Parents, there is only so much we can manage on our own. Besides, the Childs are still Wolven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “They may be Wolven, but they are not wolves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “They may not be wolves, Cato, but they are our Childs. From the will of the forefather, our Parent Romanus down to us, we too, must ensure that our spirit lives on in our successors. Not the jackal, nor the cats, but ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "The Childs are barely sapient, Gaius. We cannot trust them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "That's because the elites still cannot see the big picture, Cato. What gain we have now is borrowed from the future. When the other Siblings' Childs overtake ours, our Child will raise their fist to curse us for damning their future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Then what about our will, Gaius? The Avias aside, the Wolven Empire has been barely keeping up with the rest of the Siblings thanks to our Child colonies. We recently overtook the Hindos, but that was due to the fault of their own and it will not last. What rights do we have to subject the wolves of the present into suffering for a mere dream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I agree, Cato."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "You know that it won't w- bwah?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Cato slipped on his own words as he looked at Gaius in disbelief. Gaius let out a hearty chortle before looking off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Truth be told, Cato, our meeting here wasn't a coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Whenever you become frustrated with the lip service, you come here to meditate, so I waited here for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Explain yourself, Gaius. Why do you want to see me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ve been looking for someone as ambitious as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And that person is me?” Cato stood up to face Gaius as the brown wolf spun back to meet his gaze. Gaius nodded in confirmation and Cato continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What’s the use?” Cato raised an eyebrow in doubt. “Sooner or later, we will be at each other’s throat because we are after the same position. This friendship will only end in tragedy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Cato, oh Cato.” Gaius smiled at him. “Have you forgotten? There is no need for us to fight on another to achieve what we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That is impossible, Gaius… wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s right, Cato. Why should we compete with each other if the seats for the consulship are for two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...Are you trying to say we collaborate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Isn’t that better for us? Our policies may differ, but it does not clash with one another. We can gather supporters from both sides to ourselves and once we occupy the two sides of the Triumvirate, we will be unstoppable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No. I will not do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm?” Gaius tilted his head, confused. “Why not? It benefits the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I will never become one of the plague that is rotting our Wolven Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Even if it is to save the Empire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No. </span>
  <b>Never</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Cato sent a sharp glare at Gaius, the same one he does when he gazed upon someone whom he viewed as corrupted. Gaius however, only looked back at him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That would be easier for the both of us, but no, Cato. If you do not wish for it, then I shall not ask you to lend a hand. I apologize for bringing it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you understand, then leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I can’t do that, Cato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What other business do you have with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Even if I cannot politically ally with you, I still wish for your friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Huh?” This time, it was Cato who was confused. He took another good look at Gaius who was beaming back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I’ve been looking for a long time for someone who cares about the Empire as much as I do in a different way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you have an ambition as big as mine, isn’t it better to befriend someone of the same vision as yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius did not immediately respond to Cato, but walked in front of him and faced the statue. Most sapients cared not for the Other, but Gaius was always aware of its dangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s precisely it, Cato. I do not wish to be accompanied by useful idiots who parrot what their superiors tell them too. They say they pitied the Childs, yet they were willing to blindly trample on the wolves who would suffer for this progress. These hypocrites cannot think for themselves beyond their next meal and it disgusts me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius’ face was hidden from Cato, but from his tone alone one could imagine it twisted unsightly in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I want a friend, Cato. An equal. A person to point out my wrongs. Someone who can keep me in check as I do the same for him.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And you saw that in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Precisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Your words do not match your goals, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What I want isn’t to dominate the political sphere nor advocate for extreme altruism from the wolves. That is merely a means to an end. What I truly want is to maintain peace for the Wolven Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And in order to do that, we need balance and stability. The Child reformation is a step towards that plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So you’re advocating for more independence for the Childs just so they can daydream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hope is important, Cato. It is what instills men with a sense of purpose. They shall cling on to this dim hope and become a productive slave instead of lashing out to everyone and everything around them. We will slowly give him rights as we ourselves work to become less dependent upon their resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Did you not talk about how we need to give more freedom to the Childs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I did, Cato. But as you said, the wolves of the present is also important.” Gaius spun back to Cato and raised both of his paws up to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It is important to continue the work of our predecessors and pass down our will to the next generation, for it gives the people a goal. Without it, the wolves will drift aimlessly and fall into degeneracy like the ones around us.” Gaius raised his left paw up as if to hold an invisible object above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “On the other hand, there will always be someone who suffers whenever changes are made.” Gaius lowered his right paw down as if he was weighing his opinions on a scale, his dim orange eyes narrowed down and his smile melted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Your purge will serve as an example for the elites who wish to take advantage of the system, while my Child reformation will quell the spirit of rebellion along with giving a sense of purpose to the uninspired masses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “As for any wolves that fall through the cracks from our policies, I will personally ensure they all fulfill their role as the people’s scapegoat. They shall be the politically correct target of scorn for the wolves to release their righteous violence that is pent up within themselves. Their bodies and souls will become the foundation to ensure the peace of our Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That makes you a hypocrite like the rest of them, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That is why I need you, Cato. I do not wish to become a hypocrite. Unlike them, I shall acknowledge that my dreams are of great evil. But it is something that will be necessary to keep the peace. I want your unyielding justice to be there so my darkness will never consume the Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius reached out his paw towards Cato and gave him a solemn smile. The dark grey wolf did not respond to the gesture and instead spoke his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm? Speak, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You weren’t raised as an elite and now that you have inherited your family’s fortune, why didn’t you lay back and enjoy your newfound privilege of nobility? What made you plunge yourself into the abyss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius raised an eyebrow curiously at Cato before letting out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You should know this by now, Cato. Just as you care about the Wolven Empire, I do so to, in my own way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I cannot stay within the frame of the law, but I promise I shall uphold the will of the Wolven Empire. Still, I cannot walk on this road alone. So please, my friend, come with me. I need your unwavering resolve. Together, we shall keep the Empire safe and expel the other Siblings’ influences away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Cato pursed his lips and looked blankly at Gaius. His face was expressionless, but behind his stone mask was a turbulent storm raging within his heart and mind. Gaius’ ideals went against everything he stood for, yet it was a wish as pure as driven snow, borne out of a sense of duty for their Empire just like his. His mind could not accept it, yet his heart wanted to do so. Cato bit his lips and closed his eyes as he contemplated deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Cato showed no emotion on his face when he opened his eyes again, but deep within his blue eyes shined a glint of determination along with a hint of sympathy. Slowly, he reached his paws up towards the smiling Gaius and shook his paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I cannot accept your ideals, Gaius, but I will accept you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Gaius’ smile widened, and he closed his eyes before sighing in relief. The brown wolf was as nervous as Cato was conflicted over the whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That is good enough for me, Cato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes.” Cato nodded his head firmly. “Let us do our best to protect the Wolven Empire, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. Together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Phantom of the Westgate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            “-o!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He felt like someone was nudging on his body, but the drowsiness on his mind quickly slipped him back into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “-leo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mhmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The nudging quickly became a strong shake in an attempt to wake him up, but the man did not want to wake up from his dream quite yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Galeo! Wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The first thing he experienced was a wet feeling on his forehead. The sensation intensified as the liquid continued trickling down his mane and once it reached the nape of the wolf's neck, the cold jolted him awake. The wolf jumped from the table in surprise, making the chair he sat on fall with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Bwah?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once the wolf was able to get his bearings, he turned to face the ones who so rudely woke him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In front of Galeo were two young jackals wearing brown-white uniforms with spears on their paws. The cloth was purposely designed in a way to keep the wearer cool in the midst of the hot environment and emblazoned on their attires were the insignia of Khemia as well as its capital city Polaris. They are guards of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "About time you got up. Your shift’s about to start, wolf!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, yeah. ...Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo replied listlessly and knelt down to grab the chair, but before he could reach for it, he felt something was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Citrus</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf sniffed himself a few more times to reconfirm before looking up to see an opened wine bottle in the jackal’s paw. As if waiting for this moment, the jackal flashed him a nasty grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What’s wrong, Galeo? I’ve heard you like wine, so I generously gave you some of mine. Here, drink some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            After saying so, the jackal poured some more down onto Galeo’s face. His wet furry face was now drenched in wine. Galeo coughed and wheezed as he did his best to expel the wine out of his lungs while the jackals were laughing above him. After the wolf had calmed down, the second jackal started talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well, did you like it? If you do, why don’t you thank us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yes, Galeo.” The first jackal added. “Don’t we deserve some gratitude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Both jackals grinned from ear to ear as they looked down upon him. They were alone in the breakroom and no one would intervene if a fight started. Contrary to their expectations however, when Galeo raised his head again, there was only a dumb, goofy smile plastered across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well, thank you then. Really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo laughed fearlessly and swiped away the wine before tipping it upwards. The jackals were too stunned by this development to do anything as they helplessly watched the wolf in front of them drink away half of the bottle in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            When he was done, Galeo wiped the wine off his face and handed the empty bottle back to the jackal whose mouth was agape. It did not take long for them to recollect themselves again however, for their surprised face was twisted in anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The guard threw away the empty bottle in rage and clenched his fists, annoyed by the wolf’s attitude. One could expect the jackal to start throwing his fists around, but instead the jackal became relaxed again as a smile crept back on his lips. He spit on the wolf’s face before letting out a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s right, Galeo. Never forget who you wolves owe it too. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Damn booze hound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Eeyup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As soon as the door closed behind them, Galeo got up again. He took care not to place his weight on his left leg as he limped into the bathroom and used his paw to wipe away the grime on the mirror in order to take a better look at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Staring back at him was a brown wolf who was past his prime. His mane was a majestic rusty red marred by several locks of white fur. Hidden beneath it were the wrinkles on his face that were brutalized by the passage of time. Some of the wine had unfortunately seeped into his uniform but thankfully, most of it was caught in his mane which flowed downwards to his poorly tied braids making him look like a wet pup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He tried his best to wash away the wine which had stained his mane purple, but it was simply an insurmountable task to completely clean himself in such a short amount of time. The wolf had to settle for a sloppy job which made him reek of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once he was done washing up, Galeo’s paw stopped at his eyes and trailed down to his cheeks. The bags under his eyes had only gotten deeper in the past few years, but his dim orange pupils had never wavered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The brown wolf did not howl in rage at the mistreatment he had just received nor did he wished to let loose tears of self pity. Instead, a proud smile made its way onto his lips, content with what he saw before him. Without wasting any more time, Galeo grabbed his spear and proceeded out of the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            It was now noon and like always, the capital of Khemia was bustling with activity. The sun which hung overhead was determined to roast everyone alive but the Khemian citizens who were built for such an environment were impervious to its wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            At the west gate of the city was an elderly jackal guard. Littered on his body were several battle scars and where one would expect a right hand, it was replaced with a rusty looking mechanical arm fit for the bargain bin. He fidgeted in place restlessly as his eyes darted around. When his target finally came into view, he became happy and waved his mechanical arm excitedly at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey Galeo! You’re finally here!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>            “</span><em><span>Huff</span></em> <em><span>huff</span></em><span>... Yeah! Sorry bout that, Bassel! </span><em><span>huff</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo limped as fast as he could to the gate, his tongue lolling out and his body drenched in sweat. The wolves were never meant for such an arid environment and sprinting did not help his cause. By the time he had reached the jackal, he was clinging to his spear for dear life. The old jackal could not help but laugh at the sorry sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You look like shit, Galeo. Maybe it’s time you burn away those flabs of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Shut up, man. Don’t ask a cripple to go and exercise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey hey, you don’t see me complaining.” The jackal flashed Galeo his metallic arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’d trade that arm for your leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Not a chance. Wait…” The jackal sniffed near Galeo a few times before turning his nose away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Urgh. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you’ve late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The best cure to a hangover is more wine. And you know I don’t get drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You know I mean, jackass! Got your ass drunk since morning didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hm. Yeah. Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo smiled and casually shrugged his shoulder at the guard which made the jackal laugh back at him. He patted Galeo a few times on the back to reassure him before he stood back on his post. The old jackal expected the brown wolf to stand there on the other side of the arch but instead Galeo kept walking forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Galeo? Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo did not respond which has only made the jackal’s curiosity stronger. Unable to endure it, he took a peek behind him and his eyes bulged out as he saw Galeo walking to their Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Galeo. Galeo! What do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The old jackal whispered loudly but his worries only fell on deaf ears. The jackal Captain’s attention was on the newspaper until a shadow the shape of a wolf obscured it. His snort moved a few times as he sniffed the air around him and he became disgusted upon looking up to meet Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Top of the morning, Captain Mai.” Galeo said as he beamed back fearlessly at his boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Galeo.” The Captain meanwhile was not so kind, his reply was curt and dripping with irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m feeling under the weather. Mind if I take the day off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain’s face was unmoving save for his twitching eyelid. He narrowed down his eyes before responding to Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You came in late smelling like you’ve run through the vineyard and there’s purple smears all over your uniform, yet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the gall to ask for a break? Tell me, are you a guard or do you work at the winery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>I worked at the winery! Hahahahaha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t haul your fuzzy ass to jail and force you to work as a grape treader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Don’t say that boss, we’re chums, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo quickly moved behind him and lightly grabbed the jackal’s shoulders. The Captain was about to brush him off before he felt something hiding underneath the wolf’s paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I got caught up in some nasty business earlier this morning. I really wanted to come on time Captain, honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf’s paw slowly slid down to the Captain’s paw. From it came half a dozen of silver coins falling into the officer’s waiting paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But now I’m too tired. I didn’t want to just abandon my post without informing you, which was why I came to ask your permission, Captain. It’ll look bad if I started snoring in front of the gate, wouldn’t it? I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf had worked with him long enough to guess that the amount was worth half of the Captain’s monthly salary. Galeo’s lips curved up into a smile as he looked into the Captain’s eyes. It reflected the silver coins which were in his paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “W-Well… I suppose it is understandable. You being so tired and all. I shall make an exception this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The man never liked Galeo, but what he does appreciate are the sound of coins rolling in his paw. Greed blinded the Captain and he easily took the bait.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            “Galeo! What did you do?! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he doesn’t like wolves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As soon as Galeo walked back out, the old jackal began barking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Good news, Bassel!” Galeo said happily. “I’ve convinced Cheif Mai to give us a day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Whattttt?! How did you manage to convince that stubborn dimwit?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Y’know, he owed me some favors so I rang some in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We’ve got the day off, so don’t worry about the details, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo laughed and placed his paw on the jackal’s back before gently nudging him forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ehh.” The old jackal hesitantly gave a glance back towards the Captain but soon he managed to make up his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah. Fine, what the hey. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mhmm.” Galeo smiled at him. “Let’s go grab something to eat. My treat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once the two were done changing clothes and returning their spears, they headed deeper into the city. The outer section of the city is called the Copper District, composed of mainly lower to middle class Khemians, most of which were blue collar workers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As such, the buildings in the Copper District were tailored with such Khemians in mind. Two to three stories apartment complex popped up everywhere one turned their heads too. Entrances to factories littered every avenue broken up by cheap food-chains meant for its workers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In a bakery near the west gate sat Galeo and his fellow guard. Galeo was happily chomping on breadsticks with wine on his other paw while the old jackal looked on in dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “When you said treat’s on the house, I should’ve known you’d come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s free, Bassel, so shut your trap.” Galeo laughed back at his remark before taking gulps from the wine bottle. “Hey owner! Make sure you deliver my order on time! You remember where it is?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I know, you twit! You always ordered them to the same address!” Shouted someone from the back of the Bakery. “I’m going to go hand them over now, so look after the shop for me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Whatever.” The old jackal tossed the stale bread away and got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m gonna go tune my arm in the restroom. It should be done by the time you finish eating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf wanted to reply but he was unable to vocalize because of the bread. He took another swig from the bottle to clear his throat before talking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Is your arm acting up again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “When </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>it act up?” The elderly jackal sighed. “This hunk of junk has been a pain in the ass ever since I’ve got it. It aches in the morning, sends me jolts of pain in the afternoon and keeps me awake at night. I swear, at this point I’d chop the arm off myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why not replace it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You think I’m made of money?” The jackal sighed again. ”The mechanic I went too told me it's an old model, meaning that they won’t replace it unless I paw over at least a gold coin. Fat chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You know, if you’d stop gambling so much, you’ll have enough for it. I know your debt’s bad enough that you’ve stopped purchasing those anti-aging pills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Eh. I’ll die either way, why not just go sooner? Kids these days think us vets are the source of their problems and everyone else has already gone ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I suppose it’s been a problem since they stop handing them out to vets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No kidding. Ever since the Wolven-Khemian Alliance a few years back, they've been passing us around like hot potato. It’s like the Pharaoh was saying ‘Thanks for fighting for Khemia but you’re all an eyesore, please take them’ and the Vizier was like ‘No way, they’re your responsibility’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What about the Field Marshal? I’ve heard he’s advocating for your rights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No, man. He’s advocating for </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s been suppressing us doves while taking in the hawks. Nobody cares about us and frankly, I don’t give a shit anymore. Screw Khemia, I’m ready for the amalgamation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, I’ll miss you, Bassel.” Galeo smiled politely at him. The old jackal’s eyes lit up for a second before it dulled down again, a grin spread across his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sure you will, smartass. I’m gonna go fix my arm now, so don’t go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mhmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo quietly watched the old jackal walk away from sight. He raised his head up to take a swig from the bottle and when he looked down again, a tiger was sitting there next to him in place where the jackal once was. Galeo was not flustered by this development, a smile crept up on his lips as he closed his eyes and addressed the tiger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What’s the news, Gagan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aside from everything crumbling around you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf did not open his eyes nor did the smile leave his face. Sensing his disinterest in responding, the tiger stretched his legs on the table before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You're screwed, Galeo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Uh huh. Lay it on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The bear mafioso? Dissolved. The rams syndicate? Raided along with their cat masterminds. Your smugglers? All stomped into the dirt. The cabinet member who's taking bribes from you all? He shouted your name loud and clear on the interrogation table."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You've got no chance, Galeo. Nada. Zilch. Zero. You're done. I'll give you about an hour before he gets you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Despite the catastrophic report coming his way, the brown wolf did not respond but chewed on a new piece of bread. Gagan furrowed his eyebrows in response to his silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You shouldn't have stepped on the lion's tail, Galeo. The Royal Enforcer isn't someone you could mess with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "How else am I going to get his attention, Gagan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan looked on in surprise as Galeo opened his eyes again. Contrary to his expectations, Galeo was not trembling in fear nor was he latching to Gagan crying for help. Galeo's dim orange eyes failed to hide how excited the wolf was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You've planned for this?!" Gagan could not help but ask the first thing on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Perhaps." Galeo flashed his sharp rows of yellow fangs as he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Why would you want him hunting you down?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The top."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The top?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The theatre show at the top of Khemia, I want to be part of the action. He'll be my ticket in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan stared at Galeo like he was going mad. The tiger was still for a few seconds before he shuddered in place. The excitement from the wolf seemed to be infectious, as Gagan’s lips soon curled up into a fiendish grin back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You… It's the criminal Empire you've helped build over the decades and you placed them all on the chopping block just so you could tribute the Royal Enforcer?! You're one crazy bastard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I know, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Both Gagan and Galeo looked at each other before letting out a laughter in unison. The tiger had to wipe the tears of joy off his eyes while the wolf took the opportunity to take another swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “So… what are you planning to do? With the timing, I’m guessing it has to do with the peace treaty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’ll see. Now, where’s my order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Playing coy, eh? Well, as long as it's not my problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo reached into his pocket and drew out a few gold coins. For a lowly city guard like him, it should have been an amount of money he could only dreamt of, yet he carelessly flicked them away with the thumb of his paw. Once the tiger pocketed the money, he handed Galeo an inconspicuous looking bronze bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Thanks for the intel, keep the change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Uh huh.” The tiger catched the coin and quickly placed it into his shirt pocket. “Shame this is the last time. I’ll miss you and your heavy tips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You talk like I’m going to die, don’t be such a pessimist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The way I see it, you’ve got more chance becoming the Pharaoh than making it out of this alive. Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hm? Aren’t these...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo studied the object on his paw curiously. It was a small inconspicuous black spherical plastic ball with numerous holes embedded in all of its sides. Gagan just handed half a dozen of them to him. Before Galeo could ask him, Gagan has posed him a question of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Say, Galeo. Do you know about The Lying Cobra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The gambling den in the West of the Copper District disguised as a seedy pub? What of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You know about their </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>business, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah. So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh. You know, since you’re already letting the Royal Enforcer step all over the rest of your associates, why not let them in on the action too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And why should I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Since you’re tying up loose ends, might as well go all the way, yeah? Think of it as my parting gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Doubt began to form within Galeo’s mind which made him tug his eyebrow up in disbelief. The fact did not elude him long, for he began snickering much to the tiger’s chagrin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Gagan, oh Gagan.” Galeo pointed his left paw towards the tiger. “Just come out and say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Say what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I don’t know why you want to get rid of them, but isn’t it better to be honest with me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why do you have to doubt everything?” The tiger clicked his tongue as he looked the other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’re just too transparent is all.” Galeo smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sensing that the conversation would not move forward until he spilled out his motives, Gagan finally conceded and began earnestly wording out his request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “How much do you know about the Hindo Alliance?” Gagan started out with a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Unlike the rest of the Siblings, the Hindos has several Representatives consisting of one tiger Sibling and each of their Childs. It was the result of their failure to contain their own Child Uprising.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The Childs bickers endlessly for supremacy as they collectively digest the tiger’s sovereignty. Watching the Hindo Alliance feels like watching a pack of hyenas. A group running around purely on instinct with an empty stomach, tearing down the tigers like they’re a juicy slab of meat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Not pulling any punches eh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You didn’t ask me too.” Galeo carelessly replied before finishing his wine and tossing the empty bottle to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Anyways, the place is under the jurisdiction of our Snake Representative. I want to get rid of them, but I can’t move carelessly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Backing by your Representative.” Galeo whistled. “So these slum-dwellers become wise only when it comes to crime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Lay off with the Wolven classism, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Look where that got you. Jokes aside, what’s stopping you? It can’t be just because of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aside from my position? The place is under the protection of Amon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The Field Marshal?” Upon the tiger’s nodding, Galeo felt like the puzzles started to fall into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Pharaoh pushes for an aggressive reformation of Child rights to the suffering of the jackals but wishes to consolidate power to the throne. As for the Vizier, he wants to turn the Empire into a republic and despite all of the lip service he’s done on TV, if one were to take a deeper look into his policies they would find that he has been pushing back against the Pharaoh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            That was not to say that the Vizier was discriminating against Childs. If the Pharaoh was someone who wanted change within a generation, then the Vizier wants the shifting of power to be a multi-generational project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As the two most influential figures in Khemia, they have been wrestling for control over the decades and the Khemians were forced to pick between them. For the last several years however, things have started to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once an adherent to the Vizier, Field Marshal Amon parted ways on bad terms after the signing of the Wolven-Khemian Alliance. Riding on the Pharaoh’s policies, the Field Marshal’s party is a more radical faction who wants a Republic along with an even more aggressive reformation. The majority of Khemians are still jackals, but being a Child himself has made him a celebrity with the Child races.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I guess it makes sense that he and the Snake Representative would team up, but what is their plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s for you to find out, isn’t it?” The tiger smiled before handing a fresh bottle of wine to Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Still don’t see why I should help you out.” Galeo expertly used his claw to uncork the bottle before drowning half of its content into his throat in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “How about I owe you a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You haven’t repaid me from last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Don’t you think you’ll get some dirt in that place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This isn’t a theatre show, any trail this far down isn’t something you can ever hope to implicate either of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You could trace it up to the source.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Just who do you think you're talking too? Unless they’re an absolutely incompetent baffoon, I gurantee it’ll never work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I mean, you could still plant false evidence-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I’m not going out of my way just to do something so half-baked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan let out a groan before looking up into the ceiling lost in thought. He rhythmically knocked his shoes against the table which made a dull noise across the room. A minute or so went by silently as Galeo helped himself with the wine before Gagan’s knocking stopped. He let out a distasteful smile as a brilliant idea crossed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Actually, Galeo. I’m confident you’ll go there regardless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh? How do you plan to make me move, boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Earlier today, my men told me that they saw them breached your </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom line</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            The bottle which was bobbing up and down so fluidly stopped its movement short of meeting Galeo’s lips. Slowly, he lowered it down before hunching over, leaning over his right knee to give his full attention towards Gagan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why am I only hearing about this now?” Unlike the casual tone Galeo had used earlier, his voice was now stern with an undeniable hint of anger mixed into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “W-Well…” Gagan became somewhat flustered by the sudden change, but he quickly composed himself and continued. “Like I've said, I've only gotten news of this today. You can't expect me-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Three after midnight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Wha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The last time your men scouted the Western Copper District was during the night of two moons ago. Two men and one woman. Based on their usual routine, they would've entered the Lying Cobra ten minutes past three."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan flinched in place at the information Galeo just tossed at him. His face was still calm, but his voice was now shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "T-that's a misunderstanding! I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Fallen Prince of the Hindo Empire, I shall ask again: Why have you waited to inform me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A bead of sweat dripped from the tiger's chin. The confident smile was still plastered on his smug, but if one were to observe carefully, they would see that Gagan's paws were shaking ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf maintained his neutral facade, but anyone could tell that his previously goofy demeanor was all but gone. He had always thought that the wolf's pair of dim orange eyes were warm and friendly, but right now he could not feel anything except dread looking at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            His group was the best fixers one could find in Polaris. Information was everything to them and so they prided themselves in their secrecy. Yet based on the subtext alone, Gagan understood what the wolf was trying to say to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I know all about you, be truthful or I'll send you to the gallows along with the rest of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He revealed his cards for a simple threat, it might be foolish but it also showed just how invested the wolf was in the matter. His intimidation worked splendidly, for Gagan felt like he was all but naked in front of this wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf had no intelligence network beyond his smugglers. If he so easily disposed of them, then it could only mean none of his members were skilled enough for the wolf to keep as a pawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan was certain he did not hire another information broker, yet the wolf somehow came to know who he was and what his group did. If he had managed to accurately extrapolate everything using only second hand information, then he would have truly been a monster in the guise of a wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did I just awaken?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Regret started to form within Gagan's mind. He wanted to retract his provocation and forget about the matter, but it was too late now. The only direction he could go was forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I was wondering why you would throw yourself into their death match, but I guess I understand your confidence a little better now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan chuckled nervously while the wolf stared back silently at him. He took a deep breath before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “As you know, we’re the top Fixers in the capital and we’ve got our own reputation to uphold. There are times where information could be inaccurate or purposely misled. Therefore, when it comes to critical intelligence, there is a need to verify the claims made by our agents before selling them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This is doubly true for our top clients like you, Galeo. I knew that you specifically requested this, which is why I personally went to investigate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Seeing that the wolf was still silent, Gagan audibly glup before confessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...and I admit it. After confirming, I’ve been sitting on this information for the whole day thinking of a way to maximize my gains. ...sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf furrowed his brows which signalled to Gagan that he was out of time, he quickly squeezed out the rest of his information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “They're still here, alright?! They would only fly to Hindo territory once a month and they won’t damage the merchandise so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, Galeo! Sorry it took so long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Out from the distance was the old jackal who cheerfully waved his mechanical arm, blissfully unaware of the tension between the Galeo and Gagan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Who’s this guy? Friends of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just an acquaintance.” Galeo gave a dumb smile back at the old jackal, his previous serious attitude gone like the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh, nice to meet you man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Y-Yeah.” Gagan shook the mechanical arm whilst trying to keep his tone as calm as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Are you guys still catching up? If so, I suppose I can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We’re just about done. Bassel, can you wait at the front?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan watched silently as Galeo downed the second wine bottle and tossed it aside. He flinched again upon the sound of it hitting the table. The tiger expected Galeo to start making demands of him, but to his surprise, he started walking away towards the owner of the bakery who had just arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “For your sake, pray that they're still there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            With those parting words, the wolf walked away from his sight. Gagan breathed a sigh of relief and held his paws to stop himself from shaking. He is the top fixer in Polaris and Galeo just managed to ring all of his information for free. Gagan felt like he should have been angry, but instead what came out was a light laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hahahaha… Haha… Thank the Parents that he doesn’t care about me. Those damn monsters can play with each other for all I care. Hopefully, he’ll die before he spills anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan was laughing not because he had just escaped ruin, but because of his confidence in the wolf’s death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as Galeo dies, he’ll bury my secrets along with him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gagan picked up a cup of wine and raised it as a toast to the man who will be Galeo’s grim reaper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “To the Field Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            Back at the west gate of the Copper District, the Captain was busy distracting himself with the newspaper. He was in high spirits as he listened to the jingling of coins that were rolling in his paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hehe, that idiot Galeo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Idiocy was the noun the Captain would use to describe Galeo’s behavior. The amount the wolf just bribed him with was not something someone of his stature could just haphazardly pull out for a day’s break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Either he got too flustered when I pressured him or he got caught up in something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Regardless of the reason, the Captain now had a grip on the wolf’s tail and he did not plan to let go. With the threat of an audit, he planned to ring this new piggy bank for all he’s worth and once Galeo ran dry, the Captain would haul the wolf to jail himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain chuckled to himself again. Even if the brown wolf was clean, who cares? He had never liked him from the start and this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him permanently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The monotony of his day at work was relieved by imagining scenarios he would inflict on the wolf and it has made him inattentive to the surroundings. Only when two shadows came to block his newspaper again did he notice someone was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “West Gate Security Captain Mai, I have a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Piss off, I’m busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He wanted to go back to daydreaming and chased the newcomer away. The Captain became irritated as the shadows refused to budge and he started venting his anger to the men in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Are both of you deaf?!” The Captain shouted as he looked up. “Get out of my sight before I throw you into j-j-j-j…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain’s voice trailed off, his pupils shook wildly as he gazed upon the jackal in front of him. The intricate golden body markings on the man was something only allowed to Royalty. No, even without his status as a Royalty, no one in Khemia would fail to recognize the infamous Royal Enforcer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain practically jumped off his chair and knelt in front of the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “S-Salutations to you, my Prince!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Unlike the Captain, the man only said one word with only a slightest hint of anger but it was enough to make all his fur stand on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The Captain overseeing the gate claims himself busy, yet all I saw was him rocking back and forth in his chair while reading the newspaper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Y-You see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You wish to arrest the both of us for posing a question on you, are you the Pharaoh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “N-No! I’m… Just the Captain of security here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then, ‘Captain’, tell me, what is your job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s to regulate the movement between the Bronze District and the Copper District outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Does it include you enjoying yourself on the gossip section of the local rag while you dismiss questions from civilians?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “N-No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Does being the Captain allow for your wanton abuse of power?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I do not see the guards on the Bronze District side, does your position let you dismiss them as you please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No, my Prince! T-They didn’t arrive today-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Cling</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Upon the mention of the missing guards, the Captain subconscious tightened his grip on the coins. It proved to be a fatal mistake, as the Royal Enforcer’s eyes became even narrower as he glared down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then explain to me what I see. Who is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scum </span>
  </em>
  <span>before me that is staining Khemia’s good name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “W-Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain clenched his teeth as he racked his brain for an answer, desperately seeking a way out of this mess. The situation was too absurd for him, for all his years working here, never did any big shots ever approached him and it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the most inflexible one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well?” The man opened his eyes wide as he bore his pearly white rows of fangs in anger. Time was running out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He forced every cell of his grey matter on overdrive, yet he could not reach a satisfactory answer. There was no way out of this mess in one piece, he was screwed. The position he has been building up to for a good decade was about to crumble down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?! Why does it have to be me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There were worse officers than him littering the city and he was not even that corrupted in comparison. The Captain felt like it was unfair that he had to be the one to face judgement when he was so low on the offense list. The jackal's mind went blank as he felt like the world was spinning before him. It was then that a miracle happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Boss, we’re short on time.” The jackal behind the Royal Enforcer talked for the first time as he placed his paw on the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We can grill him later. Let’s grab what we want from the Capin’ and go before he disappears again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Royal Enforcer did not respond to him before shrugging the man off, but the Captain felt like the pressure that was bearing down on him was being lifted. He silently thanked the second jackal from the bottom of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Captain Mai, does the name Galeo sound familiar to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Galeo?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The unpleasant image of the drunkard wolf popped up in his mind. Why did he bring up that bottom feeder?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Of course, my Prince. He's one of the men stationed here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Then bring him to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Of course, I shall…" The Captain's voice trailed off as he finally realized the situation he landed himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            How could he? The Captain just dismissed him an hour past. The responsibility of letting him off work would entirely fall on his lap. The coins within his clutch that brought him so much happiness seemed so insignificant now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "He's… not here, my Prince."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "... Explain yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "He was feeling unwell, so I dismissed him for the day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain would have felt better if the man started shouting, this oppressive silence was even worse than what he had felt earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "H-He went out the gate into the Copper District half an hour ago! That's all I know!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "At least you could perform the minimum of your duty. Report to the Audit after your shift, lest I fetch you myself. Let’s go, Akhenaten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aye aye, Boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Captain slumped down to the floor as the both of them walked away from him without sparing a second thought. A euphoric sense of relief washed over him as he averted the immediate crisis, but it did not live long as he thought back to the words left by the Royal Enforcer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was obvious that the man was here for Galeo and he was collateral damage. Flashes of anger overtook his mind as he imagined the wolf gloating just behind him. He clenched his fist and with a heavy heart, he cursed the person who brought his downfall with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Galeo. I’ll never forgive you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            At the same time in the Western Copper District outside the city, Galeo and the old jackal was strolling across the slums at a leisurely pace without a care in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Say, Galeo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What, Bassel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf’s reply was curt. Once more, his tongue was hanging out as he panted for dear life under the merciless sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’ve been acting strangely today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “How so?” Galeo wiped his face fur with his handkerchief and raised his eyebrow in surprise as he saw it became utterly drenched in one swipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well, it’s the first time I’ve seen you late for work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well, it can happen.” Galeo tossed his handkerchief to a nearby street urchin who quickly dove in to grab it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s what I’ve thought, but you rarely take sick leave and there’s a couple more odd things about you today... Galeo, is something bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hm, something like that.” He checked his clothes to see if they were proper, it was a bit wet but it still gives off the snooty elite vibe that he was going for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...If you need help, just tell me. I’ll do what I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh?” Galeo’s paws paused midway through retying his braids and looked directly at the old jackal. “What’s the occasion, Bassel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Let me be nice, dumbass. We’ve known each other since forever. Besides, if anything happens to you, then they’ll assign some snobbish brat to the post.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...There’s something I have to tell you, Bassel. After today, I don’t think I’ll be back anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...That bad, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The two of them did not say much else as they silently walked down the unmaintained road. Just when Galeo thought the conversation had died down, the old jackal scratched his head before continuing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “My offer still stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I don’t have anything to give you, man. Just go home and chill out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m doing it for myself, Galeo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The jackal was older than Galeo, but he was still a bit faster than someone with a bad leg. He turned around to face the wolf and Galeo had to stop and look at him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I don’t know your problems, but you’re one of the handful of people I’ve got left. The newer generations, they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>us, Galeo. They think we're relics of their shameful past and want nothing more than to watch us wither away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But we’re alive, dammit!” The old jackal subconsciously balled up his mechanical fist in anger. “Just because their fancy modern sensibilities moved away from us fossils, it doesn’t mean those damn youngers had the right to point their paws at us for everything that goes wrong! I’m sick of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And that’s why we gotta stick together. I don’t want to lose you, so I’ll help you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Even if I fought for the other side, Bassel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “As far as I’m concerned, you’re more of a Brother to me than any Khemian cowards out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s eyes flickered downwards as he avoided eye contact with the old jackal and gave him a small pained smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Thanks, Bassel. There actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>something that I could use your help with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m actually heading to the Lying Cobra. The reptiles are going extinct today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “After that, I’ve got a couple more shows on the road and you’re going to help me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Haaaa?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Heh. Let’s keep going, I’ll fill you in on the plan.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            They were still walking a short while later, but this time the old jackal was a shade paler while Galeo had an amused expression on his face even with his tongue still out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Galeo…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You sure about this? How about we go back and think things through.” The jackal squeezed his words out with a meek voice, which drew out a chuckle from Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What, are you a Khemian coward too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s teasing has turned Bassel’s uncertain face into an ugly scrawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Fine. Fine! Let’s do it, you crazy bastard! If we’re gonna die anyways, then let’s go out with a bang!” He clenched his paws and shouted out to give himself confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Trust my plan a bit more, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Your ‘plan’ isn’t a plan, it’s just assisted suicide. Hey, are you listening to me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Bassel, something’s happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The jackal followed Galeo’s eye to the crowd gathering in front of them. A group of Khemians were congregating in a circular fashion observing something in the middle. They carefully waded through the crowd and saw a couple of Khemians brawling one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            No, rather than a brawl, it was more akin to one-sided brutality. A large bull held onto a vaguely familiar jackal in an arm lock while a rhinoman was sacking him. His face was bruised and battered, blood ran freely from his broken snout conjoining with the stream of tears which flowed from his bloodshot eyes. It took a while but Galeo recognized that they were all still just teenagers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "It’s my business who I slept with, you’ve got no right to shout and get pissy at me. So I've brought my friends to teach you a lesson. Did you like it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The jackal gathered what strength he had and squeezed out a desperate plea onto the female jackal that was standing next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Dalilah, pwease…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The jackal was missing several fangs from his front row. Galeo blinked once as he finally recognized him as the guard youth who poured wine on him earlier this afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "About time we wrap this up. Start praying to the Parents, yuppie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The rhino man reached into his pocket and produced a shiv which turned the female jackal's smug satisfaction into shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "W-Wait! I didn't say anything about killing him!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She grabbed onto the man's arm in an attempt to stop him, but it was futile as he easily threw her on her ass and brought his focus back at the male jackal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Watch your boyfriend carefully, girl. When we do something, we always finish the job."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The girl screamed in terror as the rhino darted into him. The male jackal's eyes were purple and swollen, yet it opened wide and his eyes bulged out unnaturally as he felt the blade sinking into his abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Gah…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The sound of his terror was muffled by the wet noise that rose from his throat. The rhino expertly pulled the shiv from his abdomen, leaving behind a nasty wound before stabbing into his lung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This time, the jackal could no longer vocalize and the one thing that flowed from his mouth was his life giving crimson blood. Galeo's snout sniffed a few times as the familiar thick scent of iron wafted his way. It had dug the old memories lingering within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Cato? What… What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            No! Gaius, don’t look at it… Just… Just focus on me alright. Just keep looking at me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ngh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The soft whimpers of the jackal had snapped Galeo back to reality, while he was reminiscing, the jackal had earned several new holes on his body. The rhino who considered his work done nodded once to his companion who then let go of the jackal, letting him slink into the dirt road below. The rhino turned his head to the female jackal who was still on the floor, her paws cupping her mouth in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "No need to thank us." The rhino grinned before tossing the bloody shiv on her lap. "You know our price. Call on us again when you need our help. If you just want fun, call us too. We have a lot of friends eager for some action with a jackal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The crowd parted ways as the two Khemian Childs walked away from the scene. Meanwhile, the female jackal’s eyes were still fixed at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He was faced down and the blood which could not seeped into the soil fast enough started pooling around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “A-Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A naive question posed by the female jackal. One she probably never expected a response, but to her terror, an answer did come. The paw that was limp sprung back to life as it grabbed onto her ankle. The female jackal shrieked as she tried to shake him off of her, but his paw was unyielding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “W-Why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The male jackal whimpered out softly. His weak and feeble voice froze the female jackal in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Dalilah… Why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The female jackal repeated the question. As she gazed up upon the countless pair of eyes boring down on her, her terrified expression slowly melted into a face filled with fury. She grabbed the bloody shiv on her lap and decisively plunged it into his paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Because of you, that’s why!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She shouted in anger as she finally pulled her leg away from his grasp and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “If only you stopped being so damn nosy, none of this wouldn’t have happened!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She used her heel to kick on the man’s forehead again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Dali-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Shut up! Why do I have to be subjected to this! I’m not wrong here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “D…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This is all your fault!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yours! Yours! You! You! You! </span>
  <b>You</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “......”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Light had long left the man’s eyes and his body was no longer responsive, yet the punishment delivered by the female jackal kept coming down on his ruined husk. Only a while later as she was heaving for breath did she remember the crowd staring at her. Without giving the male jackal another glance, she waded through the crowd and made a break for it as rapidly as she could. Looking down at the broken corpse beneath him, Bassel had only one thing to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Kids these days, killing each other the most trivial things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “They all think it’ll never happen to them until it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Stone cold like always eh, Galeo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Life is cheap here in the Copper District. If the kid can’t look out for himself, then he should’ve stayed within the city wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh well. No skin off my back.” The jackal shrugged nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We’re short on time, let’s get going.” Most of his focus was on tying his braids. Galeo mumbled out a response before walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Back in the days, we Khemians would fight with our fists and end up as friends. Nowadays? They just dump your body on the street after looking at them funny. What the hell went wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Without purpose, we easily succumb to our vices and fall into a vicious cycle of destructive behavior in an attempt to fill that void.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Don’t pull that cryptic shit on me now, Galeo. Speak more clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The Khemians no longer have an official religion since the reign of their current Pharaoh didn’t they? The Pharaoh and the Vizier removed the stopgap on morality, but they failed to instill a new cage to bind down the hearts of the Khemians. Without a universal moral compass to abide by, the spiritually deficient ones will only spiral downwards. It was a natural conclusion that Khemia befell into this wretched state we see today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...What, does that mean it’s their fault?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo could not help but make a smile at the comment. It was a pained smile which expressed his helplessness in the situation he found himself in and his destitute eyes were gazing back to better times. Galeo considered himself fortunate that Bassel could not see his face this exact moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hippocrates." Galeo mumbled quietly to himself. "I wonder what you would've said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You said something, Galeo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            When the brown wolf turned his face back to the old jackal, he was back to his old goofy self once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Oh, no. No. I'm just agreeing with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Right?” The old jackal sighed out and looked up into the sky. “Those elites ought to just let a rip at each other instead of dragging us into their mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Changes can be scary, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sure is. I kept seeing the Field Marshal on the news day in and out and I’m sick of him. Just get rid of him already so we’ll go back to before all this shitshow started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Peace is important, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s eyes wavered for a second as he looked up to the vast blue sky above them and when he looked down again, he saw that they had finally arrived at their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We’re here. I’ll go in first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf turned around and noticed that the old jackal was sulking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Cheer up, Bassel. Unlike that kid, I don’t plan to die in a ditch somewhere.” Galeo placed his paw on the jackal’s chest and gave him a reassuring bump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Who says I’m worried?” Upon seeing that the smirk did not left Galeo’s mouth, he groaned and confessed. “Ok. Fine. I do. You sure about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just who do you think you’re talking to?” Galeo flashed his fangs as he grinned at him fearlessly. “It’s been decades since I’ve been this fired up, Bassel. I’m not backing out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Bassel pulled Galeo forward, his chin resting upon the wolf’s shoulder and their cheek pressed up against one another. His mechanical paw placed upon Galeo’s head and Galeo did the same to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “May Ahhotep be with you on every step of your journey, brother, and may he help you to find all that you seek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I subscribe to Romanus, but thank you.” Galeo laughed lightly as his grip on the old jackal’s head tightened just a bit more. “Vale, Bassel. May you too, find that inner peace you had always wished for.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Phantom of the Westgate 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Whether Sibling or Child, for a good chunk of Galaxias’ population, space travel was not a decision one can haphazardly decide on. Doubly so goes for space-drive travel to far away Siblings. Even those who had managed to produce their own warp-drive fuel like the Khemians were not entirely free from this constraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Still, even with the physical limitation of their own technology, it was not something that could shackle the burning desire in the hearts and minds of the people who yearned for a new home. If one were to bring up the question of where they wished to place roots upon, then the crowning Jewel of Khemia, its capital Polaris would certainly be mentioned without fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The city of Polaris is divided into three formal districts. Towards the north is the Golden District housing the nerves of the Khemian Empire. Where buildings shine like citrine and Khemian elites with their furbased attire wrack their grey matter tirelessly for Khemia. On the hill in the middle of the District sat the Khemian Palace, the brain of Khemia with the color of aged gold. The sacred location responsible for steering Khemia for over twenty millenniums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Towards the middle of the city lay rows upon rows of office buildings jutting out of the ground like an endless line of platinum. The Silver District consists of mostly white collar workers who manage the flow of goods and data, they are the organs of Khemia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The rest of the city is called the Bronze District, consisting of labourers, the flesh and bone, complacent and oblivious to the higher workings that surround them. They flocked into the bronze colored factories as the sun rose and drowned away their living wages on alcohol when it went off the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A city which provides meaning to every level of its citizens, Polaris is the city most of Galaxias aspires to become. However, to every light, there is a shadow and the Khemian capital was no exception. The radiant light which illuminates the Jewel of Khemia has cast a shadow large enough to threaten its existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The birthrate of the city has been explosive for the last few generations and destitute men and women seeking hope has flocked in from all over Galaxias. With the Pharaoh’s open door policy, the Khemian population has far outgrown more than what its infrastructure can handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It has gradually forced the ones who were pushed out to build along the outside of the city walls. Like sediment, the number of outcasts has only increased, laying one upon another, gradually building up to the informal community which has surrounded the capital of Khemia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The ones who have their hopes and dreams ground to dust, the ones who could not fit in civilized society and the excesses of Polaris who has fallen through the crack, the Copper District is a place which welcomes them with open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            On the Westside of this Copper District lies a rundown looking pub. Its worn-out wooden exterior was nothing to write home about, but when lined up against the salmon brick houses with corrugated steel roofs surrounding it, the place suddenly became somewhat decent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Next to the entrance was a big snake, he was the bouncer of the pub yet he was only doing the minimum to check up on the entrats. One could say he had derelict his duty, but it was negligence born from his confidence in the establishment. In a place far from the security net that a city provided, the one with strength rules the land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            As the Royal Enforcer had wiped out the rest of the powerhouse in the West, there was no one left to challenge their authority. The snake viewed himself as a scarecrow more than a bouncer, but he will never utter this fact as long as the coins roll in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The termite-ridden planks creaked as a wolf limped into his view. He was a middle-aged brown wolf with a red mane. There were several wet spots on his toga reeking with sweat and clumsily tied braids swung in rhythm from behind his head. His eyes wavered between him and the tables inside the pub, like he was not sure if he was at the right place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Hey, wolf. What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The wolf's voice was weak and timid which made the snake raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Yeah, who else is here? What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Oh… I just want to, you know, I've heard that there's a gambling den-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "A pub. This isn't one of your Wolven dens back in Adastra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Now that's uncalled for!" The wolf puffed up angrily. "I've heard from my colleagues that this was the best spot in the West for more refined entertainment, so I've endured the sun and the filth all the way to this hovel and I shall not tolerate your unnecessiant prattling! I know this is the right place, now lead me in this instant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The snake rolled his eyes away from him. This was not the first time he had to deal with rich pompous elites before. In fact, for a pub so far away from the city, they are regularly frequented by the upper crusters of society. The Pharaoh had made gambling illegal, but can the vices of Khemians be squashed so easily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What’s the delay?! Is this how you treat your patrons?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something’s off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            However, those were not the reason why the snake was disturbed. He was used to passively filtering out the provocations of these snobs, but his years of experience standing guard in this one place was prodding behind his head that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It could have been the fact that the wolf came in broad daylight instead of using the cloak of night like the rest of the elites who were subconsciously ashamed for coming here. It could also be that the wolf came alone unlike the rest of his brethren. washe just plain suicidal or just that naive?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Clink</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            A familiar ringing broke his concentration, the snake looked down to see the man pulling on his toga to let the breeze in. The snake’s pupils dilated once they saw a pouch that was full to the brim with coins rang again underneath it. The snake licked his lips almost in anticipation, he practically can almost feel the gold coins rolling around in his hands after the chump has been put through the ringer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Fine! You’ve made your point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Upon noticing the saggy coin pouch, the snake finally paid a teeny amount of attention to what the man was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you don’t want me so badly, then I shall go elsewhere. Don’t think you’ll ever do business with me or my friends ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The wolf who had been so adamant about entering was simply turning tail and leaving. He could not keep up with the new turn of events. He still felt that something was wrong, but as the wolf began to turn away, the scale in his head began to weigh into the side of the coin pouch. He suppressed his suspicion and began calling for the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Sir wolf, please wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What is it, snake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “For first visits, it is customary for newcomers to tag along with a regular so I was uncertain on how to approach this. But since you were recommended here by a colleague, it must mean you have met our qualifications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The snake’s attitude did a heel turn as he politely bowed towards the wolf. As for the wolf himself, he was slightly taken aback but quickly regained his composure and eyed downwards hauntily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It was a little late, but I’m glad you found reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “My sincerest apologies, Sir. How should I call you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s Galeo, you’ll be hearing it a lot from now on. Now lead me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s unlikely.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The snake made a faintest of smiles before turning to the bartender and gave him a thumbs up, the perfect sucker had just arrived.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>            Underneath the run-down pub was an underground bunker refurbished as an extravagant casino. The place was usually crowded at night, but even in the daytime there was a good amount of people seeking the forbidden thrills and riches of the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “This is disappointing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The mahogany table which laid before Galeo was certainly the top of the shelf product fit for a socialite like him, but tea time was not the reason why he came here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I had great expectations when I heard about this place, but it seems my confidence was misplaced. I suppose second-rate services are the same everywhere, even in the capital of Khemia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The white bunny dealer’s lip pursed up a little at the comment, but his eyes remained friendly as ever to the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do not fret yourself over that, Sir. Please observe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            With a few clicks from his position, the seamless surface of the mahogany table parted into several sections revealing its mechanical insides. Within less than half a minute, the surface was reassembled to be a green sleek table and before the wolf realized it, someone had placed a pile of chips next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Galeo whistled. “I take that back, this is mildly entertaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We aim to please, Sir.” The dealer smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, what I meant was the lengths you go through to avoid the eyes of the law. It must’ve been difficult, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...That is true, the last few weeks have been difficult. But rest assured, our recent difficulties will not diminish your enjoyment here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I hope so.” The wolf replied disinterestedly before turning to a floor staff besides him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You, fetch me a bottle from Klaus-Peter Keller’s vineyard. Bring me only ones with a bottle age of ten or higher."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Those are unfortunately out of stock, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Galeo asked in the most ludicrous voice as if it was something he did not expect, earning the attention of the surrounding patrons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Surely you at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>have some Egon Muller, right? I do miss that lime honey flavor which rolls on the tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...We’re terribly sorry Sir, but I’m afraid we do not have any fine wine from the lions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What kind of establishment are you running here?!” The wolf’s criticism has hooked even more eyes onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>red wine will do. Make sure it’s of good vintage, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have some, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Whatever, bring it to me, chop chop.” He visibly sighed before clapping the staff away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The years of experience dealing with a wide variety of customers has steeled the dealer’s face, yet he could not help but subconsciously flicked his ear once in annoyance at Galeo. It was true that the setup for the table was useful for avoiding surprise searches, but the reason he did not change it before the wolf came was so that he could make a good impression on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            With the most influential smugglers group this side of Polaris busted a few nights ago, the supply line for foreign goods had been cut off. They still had enough to keep going for months, but the wolf just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to choose the wines from the Sibling they could not restock. Furthermore, he had made a scene of it which could only bring down the reputation of the place and they could not refute, for it was their own fault for lacking such frequently requested goods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            However, what frustrated the bunny the most was his choices of booze. Both the Klaus-Peter Keller and Egon Muller were white wines, yet Galeo settled with a red wine instead. He felt like the wolf was mocking them which gave rise to his sense of irritation and a hint of dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Endure it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A shallow feeling with no logic behind it was not enough to deter him from the man’s coins. The bunny forcefully swallowed his feelings down and politely coughed to draw attention to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marlon and I shall be your dealer for today. Is everyone familiar with Longhorn Hold’em?” Murmurs of affirmation rang from around the table which signalled Marlon to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Today is a special occasion since we’re getting a new guest of honor, as such, the ante will start at five Maroon chips. If you do not wish to participate, please move away now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The murmurs from the table stopped with the dealer’s declaration, but the gossip of the crowd that had formed around them had only intensified. In normal circumstances, the dealer would lower the minimum bet to a couple red chips at most which are about ten silvers to reel in a one time customer. This time, the dealer started with the worth of a gold coin from the beginning which could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The casino was planning to fleece Galeo for all he’s worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            This was no longer entertainment, but a short and swift slaughter. The gamblers who understood the intentions of the dealer quickly left their seats, leaving only a handful of them on the table. Normally, any sane play would back away from this absurd amount, but years of experience has given Marlon the gut feeling that Galeo was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Will this be alright, Mister Galeo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Of course I’m stepping up! I came all the way here to play, didn’t I? Now that we’ve weeded out the plebians, it’s starting to look like a real game. Five Maroons, let’s do it.” Galeo rolled his eyes as he expertly drank out of a wine glass with his legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon’s smile widened just a tad more, his confidence that Galeo was the perfect sucker was not misplaced.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Reveal the Cards!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The woman with the two pairs was pleasantly surprised she won. She raked in dozens of maroons onto her side of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Ah! Not Again! Dealer! What’s going on here?! Why is my hand so horrible seven times in a row?!” Galeo shouted as he scratched his forehead to vent out the stress of losing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Sir, we employees of the Lying Cobra will never resort to cheating. Sometimes the cards simply ain’t in your favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “My hands are far too terrible, this can’t be mere coincidence!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That is unfortunate, Sir, but it is the nature of the game. If you prefer our other entertainment, shall we play something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m not about to give in, dammit! One more round! Let’s go! I’m going to win this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes sir.” The bunny gave him a smile before reshuffling the cards as the crowd around them grew even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s only been seven rounds but he’s burnt through two thirds of his chips. Isn’t that about five gold coins?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Crazy, I wish I’ve got that much throwaway money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Doesn’t look like it, see how he’s almost tearing his fur out? It’s obvious that this is cutting deep into him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What, so he came to gamble with his life savings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Must have thought he could shoot through the sky in one shot. What a fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Silence! Damn commoners thinking they know better than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Galeo frantically yelled at the crowd in delirium. He downed the entire bottle of wine before shoving the rest of his chips in even before peeking at his cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Just you wait! I'll show you plebians the difference between us! Raise! All in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>He's lost it</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Judging from his seven rounds so far, Galeo has absolutely zero experience with poker. Just what made him think it was a good idea to waste away almost eighty gold coins in a blink of an eye? Was he thinking he could launder money here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            No, Marlon knew what he was dealing with. Like many before him, the adrenaline rush went over his head and it has clouded his judgement. The fog of gambling preys upon the weak-willed and he has proved himself especially vulnerable. The bunny had stopped caring about luring him in and already was thinking about how he can circulate the coins he had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well whatever, we can whitewash them later.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon stopped thinking and basked himself in the brown wolf's pathetic yelping. Long has the Siblings been a blight upon Childs like him, especially those arrogant elites like the maned wolf before him. Galeo's cries of desperation were music on Marlon's long fuzzy ears, it was why he could not help but love his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Welp, I fold. I can't keep up with this." An old jackal with a mechanical arm bowed out of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Hope you had a good time, Mister Bassel. See you again tomorrow." The old jackal is a regular, so Marlon addressed him politely despite his shallow pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Don't count on it." Bassel waved his mechanical arm at him, flashing the bronze bracelet on it for all to see. "Thanks to this loser, I've got a couple of gold coins. Think I'll book myself a month at the whorehouse and get absolutely shitfaced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            With Bassel leaving, only four people along with the wolf were left at the table. Sometimes in a high-stakes game there would be too few people, so shills often fill in to provide entertainment as well as extract profits from the customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Except for Galeo, the rest of them were shills here with the sole purpose of squeezing Galeo to the very last drop. Marlon discreetly placed his left paw on the table, signaling to them to go all out on this last game. Each of them called Galeo’s bluff and chipped into the pool totalling over six hundred chips. Marlon turned over the flop which revealed one club ace and two jacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A more rational person would only have one person bet against Galeo, but Marlon was a man with ambitions. Sure, the gold from Galeo was nothing to scoff at, but after the crowd had their fill in laughing at Galeo’s misery, they would have soon realized one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They could have been in his position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Once that thought wormed its way into the mind of the gamblers, it would have stubbornly prod onto the back of their heads whenever they thought of this place. That would not do, for Marlon wishes for this paradise to keep going as long as he remains here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Therefore, a hero would have been/ was necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            In the legendary high-stakes match of the decade four gamblers fell into ruins, but in exchange, one of them rose straight from the filthy slums of the Copper District into the bright and shining Golden District. Why be jealous of the elites when you can become one? Play at the Lying Cobra for a shot at the good life!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that’s a tagline I want to use.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The bunny could not help himself as his lips curled up into a delighted grin. In order to spur the masses, hope is necessary and to make that possible, he needed a sacrifice. That is why Galeo had to die here and now, his suffering would have fueled the hopes and dreams of other gamblers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The chance of him winning was a hopeless one out of five, but still, there was a chance for him to come out on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            However, that would only apply if this was a fair fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            On the side of certain cards were a few indents. One would never notice them in a normal play and even if you do, it could simply be explained as wear and tear. This was different for Marlon, for years he has trained his sense of touch so that he could shuffle them in any specific way he wanted. This was how he could draw so many losing cards for Galeo that made him lose seven times in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon had been waiting for a fool of such gigantic proportions like Galeo forever. His confidence in his skills and Galeo’s incompetence has resulted in this nonsensical amount of wager. He silently thanked the perfect sucker along with his boss Manasa for showing him what it meant to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The open cards showed two aces, two jacks and a numbers card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.” Said Galeo as the others followed suit. There was not much point in raising any further and no one would be folding now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            All of the gamblers flipped their cards over. The one on the left flashed his three-of-a-kind and started bawling once he saw someone had a flush next to him. It was an act of course, but soon it would no longer be for Marlon had already planned to dispose of his shills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon’s eyes went next to a woman besides Galeo, she was Marlon’s designated winner. It was a full house that would have just a tad higher value than Galeo’s to make the victory more dramatic. Marlon’s paws curled up in anticipation as he waited for the crowd to start cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Woah! No way!” Marlon smiled as he heard a man besides him shout in excitement, that was until the next one froze him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “T-This is crazy! He actually did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, cheer for the birth of a legen… wait, he?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon took a look around the crowd. That's when he noticed that all their eyes were affixed on Galeo and not the woman next to him. Inevitably, he too was forced to look down towards Galeo’s cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He has two aces. It was a four-of-a-kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huhhhhh?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon could no longer keep a straight face, his features twisted from sheer shock and his pupils darted around wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeahhhh! Praise be to Romanus!” The brown wolf shouted loudly as he lifted his arms into the air as the crowd grew even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He could not process what just happened. Marlon was sure that he drew a full house for Galeo, yet the reality in front of him has shattered his expectations like a hammer against glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            No, even before that, there was something even more urgent. In a blink of an eye, he just lost more than seventy gold coins from the casino and as the manager of the casino, that was inexcusable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            His boss Manasa had strong ties to the Field Marshal and with a word, she could doom him for a lifetime at those slave labor camps that the Khemians love to dress up as prisons. The image of his boss that he was so grateful for had suddenly become an imposing figure looming over his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m screwed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon gripped the edge of the table to stop himself from slumping over, his pride would not allow him so. The environment spun around him as he tried to keep himself from fainting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Alright, alright. Make way.” Galeo drank from another wine bottle as he got up from his seat. Marlon could feel his heart jumping out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “W-Wait! Don’t go yet!” Marlon blurted out to the wolf as he desperately reached his arms out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm? What, what do you want, Dealer? I’m satisfied for the night, why do you stop me?” Galeo gave him a condescending look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “D-Don’t you want to continue, Sir? You must surely be blessed by the Parents to win that big, but don’t you think you can get more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why should I? Hmm?” Galeo smirked at him and helped himself to another few gulps of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “W-Well… We… I mean, I’ll pay double! Play with me and I’ll wager twice your amount!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What?! The Dealer wants to snatch the money for himself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why is he so desperate? It’s not even his money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How shameful! Did greed overtake his integrity?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You scums who come to play in an underground casino dares talk about integrity?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon bit his lip and ignored the rabbles, his reputation he painstakingly built up was going down the drain but the most important thing is to hook Galeo back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You think coins can tempt me? How quaint. Have you forgotten? I came here for entertainment and I’ve got my fill just looking at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Galeo built up a nasty smile at Marlon. The comment from the blue-blooded wolf spiked his anger, but Marlon swallowed it down along with his pride as he began to plead at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Then surely there’s something here that can be of your fancy, Sir. Perhaps we can wager on the shares of the casino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why would I need that? No Marlon, the deed to this den does not interest me, but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way to convince me to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “P-Please say it! I’ll wager anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The tail of Galeo’s eyes scanned the room as he drank, his vision landing on a small jackal with a mask on him. He let out a toothy smile as he noticed the tiniest outline of a golden body paint the small jackal’s uniform failed to cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “A little birdie told me earlier today that the casino owner brought in a stimulating read from the Golden District. Why don’t you wager that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...Huh?” Marlon’s ears flicked once, he felt like he must have heard it wrong. “W-What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Don’t play coy with me. Your curiosity must’ve made you peeked into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m sorry Sir, but I do not understand you. We do not ship anything from the Golden District, certainly no papers here.” Marlon talked a bit faster than his usual pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Come now, Marlon, you’re slipping. I never said it was papers and not a holographic tablet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “All my hundred and twenty seven gold coins worth of chips for your papers on Soul Studies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The crowd went abuzz again by Galeo’s declaration and hushed whispers became vocal chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Soul Studies? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ve heard it’s something back from the previous Pharaoh’s era.” An older affluent looking jackal voiced her opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, I’ve heard the rumors that it was why they executed the high priest about a decade ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wait, wasn’t that because of his involvement in the Great Royal Wife’s demise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I mean it could be, but the Pharaoh and the Vizier has always hated him for his contribution in the research so-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Clap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Now, now. Quiet down from the peanut gallery, the adults are talking.” Galeo let out a self-satisfied grin before looking back at the bunny. “How about it, Dealer? What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I…” Words were stuck on Marlon’s throat like it were glue, he took a deep breath before continuing himself. “L-Let me contact my superior first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Sure, take all the time you need.” Galeo shrugged his shoulders and sat on the chair as Marlon sprinted out of view.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>            On a Khemian satellite city next to the capital, a snake woman was slithering through the crowd when her tablet suddenly vibrated. She ducked into a nearby alley before bringing up the tablet, its black screen coming to life twisting and turning into an image of a familiar lagomorph. Before the man from the otherside of the image could speak, she spewed fire at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ve told you not to contact me directly.” Her words were curt and to the point. The bunny on the other side took an audible glup before responding to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s an emergency, boss Manasa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Someone came to the casino and asked us to wager the papers on…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "On what?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "S-Soul Studies, Ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The irritated expression Manasa had a moment ago vanished and replacing it was a mixture of interest and surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "...Is he the Pharaoh's men?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "N-No, he's not on our watchlist and after cross referencing, I can't find his records anywhere in the Golden District. He's either a spy from abroad or a new blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Interesting… What's his name?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "It's Galeo. Galeo the wolf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Doesn't ring a bell. Tell me, have you disposed of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I can't." The bunny's answer made the snake woman's eye twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Why haven't you?" With Manasa's flat question, the bunny gave her back a helpless expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "The whole casino's eyes were on him, boss. I can't lay a paw on him until the bet is done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "How could the entire casino's attention be converged onto one man? And how on Khemia did it lead to the papers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Well… He made a scene by waging a large sum of money, then riding off the coattails of his victory into that wager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "How much did you lose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Almost seventy gold coins worth of chips. I'm sorry." The bunny avoided eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "You meant to say that not only have you lost months worth of revenue, you also allowed him to paint a target all over the Lying Cobra with his declaration?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "You have totally and utterly failed me, Marlon. My trust in you was misplaced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            An awkward silence went by for an uncomfortable amount of time. It took a while before Marlon gathered his courage to talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "What should we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Play his game, say you're waging the papers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Buy as much time as possible. Whether he wins or loses, don't let him out of the casino under any circumstances. Drag him to the holding cells below if you have too. I'll be coming there in person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "B-But boss, the casino's reputation-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Have I made myself clear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "...Yes boss. I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Hmph." The lady decisively cutoff the feed. "Useless. I've thought he'll go further, I should've just l picked a rabbit instead. At least they’re easier on the eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            With so many people overhearing it, the news about Soul Studies will definitely reach the Palace and their eyes will turn to the Lying Cobra, the place was done. Marlon will take the fall, but there was still time for her to extract the resources from that place and furthermore, a spark of interest bore within her about the man who came to ruin the casino. With no time to hesitate, she darted to where her ship is and her mind set on the capital of Khemia.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>            “Well, how was it, Dealer? Did your masters grant you the privilege to play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Galeo was sitting leg crossed at the betting table with a dumb goofy smile plastered across his face. Marlon’s blood boiled upon the sight of him, but he forcibly kept his cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...She has allowed the bet, Sir. All of your coins for our papers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Jolly good, Dealer. Your owner puts a great deal of trust in you it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...Yes.” Marlon bit his lips and forced out a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm? What was that?” Galeo placed his paw on his ear and leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “But Sir, I do have a few conditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hm? Speak your mind.” Galeo eyed him curiously as he took another whisk of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “As I am the Dealer, if I actively play in this game it would not be fair isn’t it? Do you wish to play another game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That is true. But why not find another Dealer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Sir, I am the only one who deals with poker. Now, as I was saying, since this is an important opportunity, I suggest that we can do it over several rounds spread over different games so it shall be a fair-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No.” A grin curled up on the wolf’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “-game… huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Only this game. We will decide it in one play of Longhorn Hold’em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “B-But, Sir!” Marlon shouted in panic. “Think of the stakes holding over this game! It can’t possibly just decide them in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Then I ain’t interested.” Galeo shrugged his shoulder and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “...huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you ain’t gonna come at me, then I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon’s mouth was agape and his pale face became a shade whiter. He was trying to buy as much time as he could but Galeo had decisively preyed upon the desperation inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “This game will be fine! I’m sorry!” He began begging the wolf in panic to come back to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh?” Galeo looked back at him playfully before crossing his arms as if in deep contemplation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Fine. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can entertain me some more, Khemian Child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He took a moment before nodding himself and walked back to the table. Marlon slumped into his seat as he exhaled all of the air within his lungs in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you for your hospitality, Sir Galeo. But how should we do this? Do you still wish for me to deal the cards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Of course! Who else is gonna do it, but since it won’t be fair, I have something else in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What are you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “These two.” Galeo placed his paws upon a Khemian man and woman, both of whom are his shills. They were still at the tables awaiting his orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "They'll be playing for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Huh?” Marlon blinked twice as if he could not comprehend what the wolf just said which made Galeo click his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I want these two gamblers to duel it out for us. You’ll be the woman while I’ll be the man. Hey man, if you win, I’ll give you a couple golds. Deal?” The man’s mouth was agape in shock, but a couple of seconds later he furiously nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This guy… Is he a genuine idiot?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “O-Of course!” Marlon's shout was practically oozing with joy. “That would make it a fair wager. I’m in support of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            If he went with what Galeo was suggesting, then the game was practically in the bag. Once he won, he could just dangle the coins in front of the wolf’s face and make him stay for as long as he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A subordinate handed him a new set of cards and he was flipping through them when Galeo called him to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey! No peeping on the cards. I bet you’re memorizing where they are so you can cheat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I was merely checking their validity, Sir Galeo.” Marlon smiled at him. It was true that he was cheating, but Galeo still did not know the method behind it. Still, he wanted this wager to go through, so the bunny gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Is there anything I can do to boost your confidence about the fairness of this game, Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, hand it over to them.” Galeo pointed the thumb of his paw to the male Khemian who was his stand-in. “Let them shuffle the cards before you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon could still feel the texture to the side when shuffling and so he agreed upon the demand in order to satisfy the wolf. The only matter left is if the wolf has caught onto his trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon still did not know how Galeo won the last time around but since he had not touched the cards at all, it would have been impossible for him to tamper with these fresh sets of cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m going to start now, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon eyed the wolf carefully and once he nodded his head, the bunny wasted no more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it! That prick was just leaving it all to luck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Marlon could barely contain his glee as he got the cards back from the proxy and started reshuffling. With this, the battlefield was under his control again and he would not make another mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The bunny slowly felt where the key cards were and moved them upwards. Now that it had come to this, Marlon has but one plan in his mind on how he wished things to unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Royal Flush. I’ll toss him some useless cards and kill him with a Royal Flush.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A spectacular victory to finish off his survival. In Marlon’s mind, it was not his fault that the papers on Soul Studies were revealed but the wolf’s. Even without their earlier gamble, Marlon was sure he would have raised a ruckus either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             He cared not for where or who Galeo worked for, only the gold that he had taken from him. The bunny optimistically convinced himself that once he took that gold back from Galeo and turned him in, Manasa would overlook his mistakes. Sadly for Marlon, Manasa had already decided to feed him to the jackals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Raise. All in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It was pointless to declare at this point, but the male gambler did it anyways out of habit which made the female Khemian follow suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Call, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The female gambler looked around for a wager she could push out to the table, but no papers were in view and soon she gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon flipped three cards over to reveal a ten, jack and a queen all in a spades suit. It would definitely raise suspicions but Marlon could not careless right now. He has to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon stared at the wolf who was drinking with a dumb looking expression on his face before turning the card over. It was a five diamond of no consequence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t you going to make a fuss about this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The crowd has started getting loud, but the wolf did not react at all to the obviously rigged card formation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I’m thinking too much into it? He really was an amature.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Another round of declaration from both gamblers and Marlon flipped the last card over. It was also a three of hearts that was also of no consequence. Marlon could feel his heart beating over his eardrums as he waited for the final calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon peeked at Galeo again. The wolf was downing the rest of the bottle without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon did not know where the wolf was getting his confidence from, but he too was confident with his own skills. With Galeo not touching the cards he would have no way of fudging Marlon’s rigged match and he can string the wolf to stay here as long as he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's your fault that I've landed into this miserable situation! I need to survive this! This snob can go ahead and die after this round for all I care!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon took a deep breath and refocused himself at the wolf. The bunny was certain that once Manasa got a hold of the wolf, only hell would await him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the Parent of this casino! How dare you disrespect me on my sacred ground!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He could not begin to imagine what kind of torture she would inflict upon Galeo but he had little sympathy for the man. Afterall, he is just another rich elite to him and all of them deserved to taste the same suffering he has undertaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you think you could walk all over me in my domain? I'll make sure you receive my divine retribution, you heathen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Bring a hundred to him and he would push a hundred. It was why he loves the casino so much, for only at such a place can a commoner like him pull the rug from under the elites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Die, Galeo! Taste my despair!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Now that the both of you are ready, flip your cards!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon shouted in joy as he declared an end to this mockery of a round but soon, the colors that had flushed his face had drained out of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            On the male gambler’s side were ace spades and a king spades while the woman’s side was two useless numbers cards. Galeo just won by a landslide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Huhhhhhhh?” Marlon could not help but shout in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How was that possible?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Like the end of the last round, the world started spinning again. He did not make a single mistake in distributing the cards and he had checked that the indents had matched the cards beforehand, so how did he lose? Unfortunately, he did not have much time to think for Galeo had moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I won. You know what that means, right? Bring it out now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Giving Galeo the papers was out of the question, but to forcibly capture him would cause the casino's reputation to pummel into the valley. While he knew his boss Manasa's orders, he could not easily make the decision that would ruin the casino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "My apologies, but I cannot do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Are you going back on your word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No Sir, what I meant was that back when I was talking to my superior it has come to my attention that the papers were misplaced. It was why I cannot bring it out as our wager. Please give me an hour, no, just half an hour to look for it and we’ll offer you all of our wines on the house while you wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The discrepancy between their priorities has pushed Marlon into making half-assed excuses to stall for time. As if waiting for this moment, Galeo turned around and shouted for the whole floor to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do you hear that everyone?! The Dealer’s trying to back out of his deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wait! That’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “This is the true face of this casino! They’re not here to entertain us, they’re lying thieves who cannot uphold their own words!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “The topic on Soul Studies has been outlawed since the start of Ahhotep’s reign, so how did the forbidden papers end up here? It’s obvious, these scums went as far as to steal from the Palace’s Archives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I said stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And that’s not all! Not only are they thieves and conmen, they have the audacity to break another of Khemia’s taboo just right below our feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon still wasn’t sure what he was here for, but one thing he knew was that Galeo was single-handedly running the place to the ground. It would be lucky if anyone here dared to even come here after this scandal. The situation was becoming worse by the second, there was no longer any time to hesitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Alright!” Marlon shouted over Galeo. “You win! I’ll bring you to the papers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Ha, you think I’m stupid? I’m staying right here, bring the papers to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Huh? Bwah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Galeo turned just in time to see the snake bouncer from before socking his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Everyone, run! They're going to silence y- Gah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Galeo became weak on his knees from the second blow which allowed another henchman to arm lock him and started dragging him away. The wolf's frailings was futile but it was enough to rile up the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            After witnessing the brutality that had taken place, some of the more fleet footed patrons started turning tail, but they found themselves blocked by a wall of muscles. Several large bull Childs had formed a barricade around the entrance with swords strapped to their waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Ladies and Gentlemen, calm down! There is no need to panic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Since Mister Galeo wishes to see his prize immediately we have taken the liberty to take him there ourselves. I'm sure you're all curious about its contents, so once we find them let us go over them together. Be glad! You all shall bore witness to the dark secrets of the Pharaoh! We, the people, shall drag out the ugly truth of the Royalty into the open! If this isn't justice, then nothing else would be!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "So until then, I ask that you all stay put."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Marlon had a smile plastered over his face, but everyone instinctively knew his words were not up for negotiation. After making sure everyone got the message, he walked away to the stairs below where Galeo was dragged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Among the crowd was a small jackal with a mask covering his visage and a cloak hiding most of his body. His right paw reached towards the sword strapped to his waist, but before he could pull it out, another jackal gripped on his arm and stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Boss, let’s wait for a bit. Our men aren't in position yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ve been waiting like you’ve suggested Akhenaten, and the result was him loudly smearing dirt all over the Khemian Royalty’s good name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “C’mon, Boss. Just wait a bit more, I’ve got a good feeling about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I don’t think the old wolf would’ve just sprouted his mouth off for nothin’. I’m sure there’s more to it than him actively trying to piss you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Boss… he has been eluding the authorities for more than half a century. The old wolf isn’t an idiot, I’m sure even our pursuit was within his calculations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re giving him too much credit. He’s nothing more than a filthy criminal past his prime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s because you’re still green, Boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "This coming from someone who spent most of his life in a monastery?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "That's not the point, Boss. The evidence we found can’t pile up this nicely unless it was intentional. It’s like he’s put up a neon sign saying ‘Come catch me!’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...So what, you’re saying our raid here was also part of his plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yup, and I bet him poking at the cobras would come to benefit us like everything else he has done, so let’s just kick back and enjoy the moment, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I can’t accept this.” The short jackal said with an annoyed voice, but he obediently let go of the sword’s hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Because he tarnished your family’s honor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...” He did not answer but looked the other way, which made Akhenaten let out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What are you? A kid? Well, you’re barely legal so I suppose-” The shorter jackal glared at him which made Akhenaten raise his paws up defensively. “Okay, okay I’m sorry. Calm down, geez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The short jackal turned his attention past the casino’s muscles and towards the stairs below. The situation was tense and the casino’s men were armed to the teeth, yet he barely paid concern to them. Instead, most of his attention became engrossed with the target he has been tracking for the past few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Akhenaten,” He muttered to his assistant, "Just what the hell is Galeo planning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Wish I knew, Boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Wish I knew."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Phantom of the Westgate 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            While a loud commotion took place in the basement floor, down on the second floor basement only the sound of a wolf’s whimpers were heard as Marlon and his bodyguard took turns beating on Galeo’s battered body.</p><p>            “Who sent you here?! Is it the tigers?”</p><p>            “No one! Please, I was just here to gamble- Bwah!”</p><p>            Marlon sent a swift kick right into the wolf’s snout, making Galeo thrash out in pain against the brick floor below.</p><p>            “How did you know about the papers?!”</p><p>            “I heard the staff mentioning it, so I thought it’d be interesting- Gah!”</p><p>            “Don’t give me that bullshit!”</p><p>            Holding cells lined like sardines covered both sides of the hallway. If one listened closely, they could hear shallow breathing inside of them, but the dimly lit light source makes it hard to observe the inhabitants within.</p><p>            Marlon grabbed Galeo by the collar and threw him against the bars which made the wolf gasp out in pain before slowly sliding down onto the floor. Marlon himself grunted in pain as he looked down on the scratch marks on his arms made by the wolf. He clenched his teeth furiously before pulling out his switchblade and approached the wolf.</p><p>            “My patience runs thin, old wolf.”</p><p>            Marlon waved the knife threateningly in front of Galeo before stopping at his ear. He dug the blade a few centimeters deep into the base which made blood trickle down the wolf's forehead.</p><p>            "What do you think is the most valuable commodity in Galaxias?" The switchblade trailed down from Galeo’s ear to the front of his eyes, the blood at the edge dripping on his maw.</p><p>            “It’s time. I’ve spent years of my life sharing the same air as those deadbeats above, scratching and crawling my way up to where I am.” He lowered his knife from Galeo’s eyes and lightly prodded it at his lungs.</p><p>            “Please… stop…” Galeo begged to no avail.</p><p>            “Then I’ve spent several more turning this abandoned shithole into my personal paradise where even those uppercrusts would come down here to play. All my blood and tears, all of them down the drain in a single day because of you!”</p><p>            The cell bars next to Galeo shook as Marlon gave them a kick. He pressed his knife the tiniest bit into Galeo’s flesh, making sure the wolf felt the pain on every inch the knife passed through. The blade trailed up from his chest to his stomach, eventually yanking onto his braids and pressing his blade against them.</p><p>            "Every minute you spent wasting my time, I'm going to remove something very precious from you. This room is sound-proof and we have all the time in the world to make it very excruciating. Ready to sing, Galeo?”</p><p>            For a moment, the bunny seemed to snarl like a wolf while Galeo’s face turned white as sheet, terrified out of his mind like a helpless rabbit. Marlon worked as an interrogator before and he knew what to do to make the interrogatee spill information.</p><p>            If he could not preserve the prestige of the casino, at least he could try to ring out everything he could from Galeo before his boss arrives. The way he saw it, Galeo was a silver spoon idiot who had bit off more than he could chew. He was already about at his limit with that last push and was ready to spill the beans. However, the words that came from the wolf confused Marlon.</p><p>            “I don’t know.”</p><p>            “...What?”</p><p>            “I don’t know anything!” The brown wolf started sobbing helplessly. “I honestly just came down here for entertainment! I swear to Romanus that I haven’t lied!”</p><p>            “Stop bullshitting me!”</p><p>            Marlon kicked the wolf’s stomach repeatedly before swaying to the side and grabbed on to a bar to steady himself. Perhaps it was because of his mental fatigue, but he already felt exhausted after just a few swings of his leg.</p><p>            “<em> What the hell is going on?! </em>”</p><p>            Marlon does not want to admit it, but his years of experience screamed at him that Galeo was innocent. Either his acting skills were far beyond his capabilities or he was just a useful idiot someone set up for them. Before Marlon could decide on which, a sound came from the end of the hallway which took his attention away.</p><p>            “You put the entire casino on lockdown. Couldn’t wait to get the party started, Marlon?”</p><p>            “Ah! Miss Manasa! You’re here!” Marlon shouted in a mix of happiness and fear as he avoided eye contact with her. </p><p>            A snake woman wrapped in purple sari slithered from the doorway along with two snake men besides her. Her pair of yellow slit eyes gazed down upon the shivering Marlon like she was sizing up her prey.</p><p>            “Some of the Khemians upstairs are affiliated with the Field Marshal, yet you did not give them priority to leave. I haven’t seen you for a month and you’re already growing so bold. I’m <em> so </em>proud of you, Marlon.” The words that came from her lips were like honey, but Marlon felt fear invading into every pore of his body.</p><p>            “The situation required it, M-Miss. I couldn’t let the news leak until you arrived.”</p><p>            “I’ll deal with you later. Now, where is the wolf?” Marlon let out a sigh in relief before turning around to Galeo behind him.</p><p>            “He’s right here. I’ve been trying to get information-... what the hell?”</p><p>            The bodyguard who was previously watching over the wolf was now prone on the floor while Galeo, whom he saw curling on floor earlier, had already stood up to face them.</p><p>            The visage of a terrified old wolf was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Galeo sent a dumb, goofy smile back at Marlon like nothing was wrong even with blood dripping from his snout and ear.</p><p>            “Hello, Manasa. Did you have a good dream?” The wolf said in a cordial manner like he was greeting an old friend.</p><p>            The unerring shift in his attitude has made the bunny shuddered. Subconsciously, he took a step back and lost balance, falling down ass first on the floor below.</p><p>            “<em> Huh? M-My legs. </em>”</p><p>            Marlon tried getting up, but his legs refused to budge and his arms were shaking. He wanted to ask Manasa’s bodyguards for assistance, but as he turned back to look at his snake boss, he was greeted with an unbelievable sight. Manasa’s beautiful face contorted in shock as her shaky hand pointed at the man before her. </p><p>            “Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa-Phantom!” Manasa shouted at the top of her lungs.</p><p>            “<em> What? </em>”</p><p>            Marlon could scarcely keep up with the revelations that unfolded before him. He wanted to know more but as time went on, he felt like he could not process what they were saying. The face of his boss blurred along with the rest of the hallway and soon, the bunny lost consciousness.</p><hr/><p>            Galeo blew mucus from his nostrils into his sleeve, staining the expensive fabric with his fluid before using the other sleeve to clean his face. Blood was smeared lightly all over him, but aside from a few clumps of hair the crimson colored liquid blended well with his rusty red mane fur.</p><p>            "Phantom! Explain yourself! </p><p>            "Whatever do you mean?"</p><p>            "Don't play games with me! They've said the Smugglers were caught to the last man! Why have you shown up here to ruin my casino and what have you done to my men!?" Manasa barked out at him in anger.</p><p>            If it was a show to establish her dominance in the situation, then it was betrayed by a hint of fear which laced every tail end of her words. The snake woman grimaced uneasily as she observed the ever calm smile which plastered itself across Galeo's face not budging even by a centimeter.</p><p>            "It seems that peace has given you such complacency that you've forgotten the ground rules I've laid out for you. Peer into your heart and tell me, what could be the reason I am here?"</p><p>            Manasa gave back a blank stare for a few seconds before her eyes widened in panic. </p><p>            “An oath made in Romanus' name must be kept. Since you were so eager to break it, I had to crawl out of my coffin to remind you of your place."</p><p>            “All of this over a silly promise?! We're all hardened criminals who turned our nose up and gazed down upon Khemia's hypocritical law with a repulsive eye! Our fangs drew out in unison in disgust of those self-righteous Khemians! Why in the name of the Parents do you think we'd care for your nonsensical oath!"</p><p>            "And that shallow mindset is precisely why everything is falling apart around you. Conduct is important, even among thieves. You can't even honor your own words, so why should I care about your opinion?"</p><p>            "If you love honor so much then go sleep with the lions!"</p><p>            After a round of talking, Manasa has finally calmed down to some extent. The initial shock has dissipated and anger has finally overtook the dread Galeo instilled into her. She drew the curved sword strapped on her waist and pointed it straight at Galeo.</p><p>            "Enough of this! Because of you, I have to close down this cash cow!” Manasa took a few seconds to compose herself. She took a long heave before turning her frown upside down and glared at Galeo. The next words from her were no longer hysterical, but calm and collected befitting someone of her status.</p><p>            “No matter, no matter.” Manasa said more to herself than to Galeo.</p><p>            “Once I grab whatever’s in the safe along with the papers, I’ll make up for my losses. As for you…” Manasa clangs the bar with her curved blade, making an echoing sound across the hall. “Your carcass is going to be rotting here for centuries to come along with the rest of these rejects.”</p><p>            Galeo merely gave a chuckle as a response to her threat. His reaction broke her cool as blood rushed into her head again.</p><p>            “What’s so funny?!”</p><p>            “Oh, it’s just that you reminded me of this little bunny here.”</p><p>            Galeo nudged his head to Marlon the casino manager who was unconscious on the floor. Curiosity overtook the snake woman as she broke eye contact with Galeo and looked down at her useless subordinate.</p><p>            Galeo had drawn too much of her attention earlier, but now she had room to think, her focus inevitably went down towards the ones below her.</p><p>            “<em> Poison? </em>”</p><p>            There were no signs of a physical confrontation yet Galeo has managed to subdue Marlon and his subordinate that was twice the wolf’s size. It did not take long before she noticed the slight discoloration of blood seeping from the claw marks on Marlon.</p><p>            “You’ve envenomed your claws huh? Smart.”</p><p>            Manasa subconsciously slithered back for a few inches away from Galeo. It did not change the perilous situation Galeo was in, but her body language made Galeo’s smile widen just a tiny bit wider.</p><p>            “They’re neurotoxin which puts you to sleep for a few hours. You should be familiar with it, after all, it’s a poison which the Hindos should be very intimate with.”</p><p>            Manasa stared back blankly at him for a few seconds before sending a smile back at him, but she gripped the hilt of her sword just a little tighter.</p><p>            “As much as I’d love to reenact Drusus and Meera with you, I think I’ll pass. I don’t like old men.”</p><p>            “That’s a shame.” Galeo responded with an equally pleasant voice.</p><p>            “You’ve always loved your irony, Phantom. You bankrupted my casino, spun my cute little bunny in circles and now you’re threatening me with this notorious toxin. What’s next?”</p><p>            “I would have loved to give you a few pointers on managing your sapient resources, if you’d lend me the time.”</p><p>            “Thank you, but I have been managing them well on my own.”</p><p>            “If you did, then how come I managed to pull the rug from under you?”</p><p>            “...Is this about how you robbed the casino’s money?”</p><p>            “The correct term would be ‘won’, Manasa.”</p><p>            “Your ‘win’ is nullified the moment we realize you were cheating and I have no doubt you were cheating in some way.”</p><p>            As soon as Manasa said that, Galeo snapped his paws and gave her a smirk as if he was waiting for that response.</p><p>            “And that is precisely why your management was lacking, Manasa. ‘I’ have not cheated.”</p><p>            “What do you mean?”</p><p>            “You’ve brought Marlon onboard because he’s a skilled but disposable pawn, right? Turns out, he had the same idea when he brought in his shills to help liven up the casino.”</p><p>            Manasa furrowed her eyes as the uncomfortable revelation slowly set into her.</p><p>            “You brought them out.”</p><p>            “The correct phrasing would be I borrowed them. With all the focus directed at me, it was a very simple matter for those shills to swap hands. Marlon might have the skills to perform, but he lacked leadership. That was precisely why you brought him in, didn’t you? He had no way to challenge your authority.            </p><p>            “It wouldn’t have been a problem if you were present, but you were not. You’re just a lackey for the Snake Representative who has no time to micromanage his own hobby.”</p><p>            “Because of your own qualms, you have left a gap in your defenses that the tigers were more than happy to occupy. The shills have been recruited under Gagan’s umbrella for a good while now right under your nose. All I did was take advantage of his arrangements.”</p><p>            “What?!” Manasa started shouting again, her hand shook as she was no longer able to contain the anger boiling inside of her.</p><p>            “Gagan was the mastermind behind this?! That bastard! Wait till my Representative hears about this!” The snake woman was practically fuming out of his nostrils but unfortunately for her, the wolf was not quite done.</p><p>            “Heh. I’ve said this much but you still haven’t gotten the big picture, Manasa?”</p><p>            “What big picture?!”</p><p>            “Remember when I told you that this cute little bunny reminded me of you? Why did you think I’ve said that?”</p><p>            “...?”</p><p>            “Did you think the Representative will bail you out after you’re thrown into jail? After Khemia accuses you of Soul Studies espionage, he will more than likely let you rot in Polaris for all of eternity. You’re as disposable as Marlon who you were so eager to ditch.”</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            Manasa was able to calmly digest his words because she already knew it at the back of her mind, but what ticked her off was the implication behind those words.</p><p>            “Just because I can’t approach you, you think you can catch me, Phantom?! Nothing will change, this place will be your grave.”</p><p>            Manasa signalled the two bodyguards beside her to draw out their assault rifles. A wolf’s constitution lends them better chances of surviving a shootout, but it would not matter what kind of Sibling they were if one was shredded into ribbons by the hailstorm of bullets. With death in the front of Galeo, Manasa assumed the wolf would start diving into a pillar for cover, but to her surprise he stood still with the same goofy smile hanging on his face.</p><p>            “Manasa, oh Manasa.” Galeo said without a care in the world. “I have one last question for you.”</p><p>            “...Alright, what do you want to know? Consider it a gift before you join the amalgamation.”</p><p>            “Like you have said, I can’t possibly catch you even without your firearms. I am not such a fool as to think that I can resolve this alone. Marlon claimed this room was sound-proof, so with that in mind who am I stalling for?”</p><p>            “...!” Manasa came to the conclusion faster than her previous attempts, her eyes shaking wildly as she gazed back at that pair of dim orange pupils in terror.</p><p>            “No way! You brought <em> him </em>?!”</p><p>            “Heh. Hehehehe.”</p><p>            Seeing Manasa scared out of her wits has made Galeo unable to contain himself from chuckling and as if the Parents were waiting for the worst timing, a sound rang out from behind her.</p><p>            <em> Beep </em></p><p>            An innocent sound of access being granted from the metal door behind Manasa filled her with a colossal amount of trepidation she did not think possible.</p><p>            “Both of you! Shoot the one on the other side of the door as soon as it opens!”</p><p>            “But the wolf-”</p><p>            “Forget him! Now aim!”</p><p>            Manasa felt an almost instinctual desire of self preservation calling out to her. She decisively ditched Galeo and turned her attention towards the door that was sliding upwards, preparing herself as much as she could but it was for naught.</p><p>            <em> Bang! </em></p><p>            How can one prepare oneself from the sky falling? Midway through the door sliding up, a precision shot pierced through the metal door, shredding the right arm of a bodyguard. The bullet continued its trajectory lodging itself in between his lungs, bouncing across his very vulnerable organs tearing everything it came into contact with.</p><p>            When the bullet finally went out of his body and into the pillar behind him, the man was already dead. It was a horsepower far superior to the assault rifle he held and the physical trauma he had endured in a split second had killed him even before he had time to register what had happened.</p><p>            The other guard was so shocked that he forgot to shoot the intruders coming in. He realized his mistake a second later and aimed his rifle in front of him, only to be met with the visage of the snake bouncer.</p><p>            “Eh?”</p><p>            He lowered his rifle again to get a better look in front of him. The snake bouncer’s head was definitely there, but the rest of his body below his neck was missing. His eyes rolled upward and his forked tongue hung out as freely as the blood dripping from his neck.</p><p>            The man holding onto the severed head was a jackal shorter than most. He wore a beige tropical uniform with cargo shorts covered by a worn-out looking cloak which hid two swords of different proportions on each side. If one were to look closer, they would notice an outline of gold body marking allowed exclusively for the Khemian Royalty adorning his body. He stepped into the hallway along with another male Khemian who looked to be his assistant.</p><p>            The short Khemian appeared young, almost innocent looking, but his position and his action belies his outward appearance. He is Prince Theo, Fifth Khemian Prince infamously known as the Royal Enforcer.</p><hr/><p>            "Prince Theo!" The bodyguard shouted hatefully at him and pointed his gun at the jackal. "That was my brother! How dare you cut him down like cattle and lug his head around as if he was your toy!"</p><p>            "I'm sure you snakes have plenty more siblings to spare, perhaps one of them would learn not to cross Khemia. Here."</p><p>            The Khemian Prince unceremoniously chucked the severed snake head towards the bodyguard who watched in horror as it bounced on the brick floor a few times before rolling up to the trunk of his tail.</p><p>            "Ahh...ah." The bodyguard's mouth was agape in shock. "S-Someone like you…"</p><p>            "My dear brother died because of a monster like you… He has been a law-abiding Khemain, what did he do to deserve this!”</p><p>            “Save your hysteria for the judge.”</p><p>            The shock behind his voice slowly faded away and replacing it was rage which laced every word that frouthed from his mouth.</p><p>            "It's always like this with you Khemians! You think we Childs are too stupid to think for ourselves and that a jackal needs to tell them what to do! At least the wolves are honest about their intentions!"</p><p>            A tiny trail trickled down from both of his eyes while his hands shook from the sheer fury of the injustice he had perceived. It failed to sway Prince Theo however, for he heartlessly replied back to him without mercy.</p><p>            "What we're trying to achieve here is <em> equality </em>, snake." The Khemian Prince replied back with a stern voice like he was chastising a child who has done wrong. "If you wanted no repercussions for your behavior, then I suggest you go back to Hindo space. I'm sure there's some leftover meat you coddled scums and leeches can still tear off the tiger Siblings."</p><p>            "Don't think I'll let you live a second longer, you murderous Sibling Prince!”</p><p>            “I don’t care.”</p><p>            “Go beg for my brother's forgiveness in the amalgamation!"</p><p>            Even before the bodyguard finished his sentence, he had started spraying lead to his mortal enemy in front of him. The Khemian Prince anticipated it and moved out of the way before the bullet started flying. He wasted no time closing the distance between the two but halfway in, the grieving man had already readjusted his aim.</p><p>            The bodyguard expected Prince Theo to duck to cover, but to his surprise, the Prince kept charging at him. His left paw held a jet-black hilt propping up a gilded black scabbard several inches wide and an inch thick. With each swipe he took, the afterimage of black and golden luster faded along with it.</p><p>            Each time a bullet impacted the scabbard, it emitted a yellow colored spark before streaking in all directions across the dimly lit room. Several bullets whiffed passed the bodyguard making him intuitively aware that the Khemian Prince was trying to use his own weapon against him. Sadly, his anger has clouded his judgement for he wanted the Prince dead even a second faster.</p><p>            “Die! Dieeeeeeeee!”</p><p>            Prince Theo stood sideways and moved along with the rifle’s spread pattern, minimizing the surface area the bullets can harm him while reflecting back the few he could not avoid. It had been merely a second since the confrontation began, but the bodyguard already had several bullet holes embedded into his body. He gritted his fangs and persisted, for he wanted to take even the tiniest chance at claiming justice for his brother.</p><p>            Unfortunately, his feelings alone could not cover the discrepancy in their skills. A stray bullet finally bit him at his arm making the bodyguard flinch in pain and let go of his rifle. His other hand was still pulling the trigger, but the recoil proved too much for him and his aim went upwards, breaking the light fixtures above.</p><p>            Prince Theo did not let the opportunity slip and darted in. In a flash, he drew out a silver dress sword on his right paw and pierced it fast like lightning straight through both of the man’s hands, piercing his left shoulder blade before finally lodging it at the pillar behind him pinning the man in place. The bodyguard’s tail frailed around fruitlessly in place as the light fixtures above finally gave in and darkness blanketed the hallway.</p><p>            “<em> Now’s my chance! </em>”</p><p>            Jackal’s Sibling had excellent night vision, but in a place  which permeated no light and with no time to adjust to the darkness, they were as blind as the rest. Blindness was not a problem for Manasa however, for the snake Child had other senses at her disposal. She flicked her forked tongue once to get a reading of the room and once more to reconfirm her plan.</p><p>            Now with a scheme in mind, Manasa moved fluidly into an open cell nearby, slithering across an open hole between the cell and emerging into another cell right next to the Khemian Prince. The door of this cell was also open giving her access to the clueless Prince. The bullets and fragments of the light fixtures were still scattering down to the floor, making it the perfect disguise to hide the tiniest of noise she would make.</p><p>            It was a one in a million chance she desperately needed to escape from this place. Even if she could not kill the Khemian Prince, she was confident she could at least slow him down enough to get away from here.</p><p>            Manasa poured all her strength into the trunk of her tail and with one swift motion, she darted like a bullet at Prince Theo. She arched back her curved sword in preparation to slash at him, but as soon as the snake woman emerged from the cell, she suddenly froze in place. Manasa reflexively flicked her tongue again and once she did, panic set into Manasa’s face.</p><p>            “<em> What’s going on?! </em>”</p><p>            The Khemian barely moved from his position, but somehow there were dozens of steel wires coming from the ground which dug into her scales and tore deep enough into her flesh that it halted her momentum. Before she could decide what to do next, she felt a sharp jab of pain on her torso as Prince’s Theo assistant shot something her way.</p><p>            “AHHHH!”</p><p>            A mind shattering surge of electricity ran coursed through her body. She twisted her limbs uncontrollably as she shrieked at the top of her lung. The experience lasted only for a few seconds but once the current stopped, she had already felt her consciousness leaving her body.</p><p>            “H-How…”</p><p>            No longer able to balance herself, Manasa fell helplessly onto the floor. She had the territorial advantage as well as the initiative. Just when did Prince Theo lay his trap? How did this jackal so accurately shoot at her?</p><p>            She looked up to see the assistant jackal shining down his flashlight at her. He dramatically lifted his free paw up towards his eyes before giving it a light touch. Manasa’s own pair widened in shock when she perceived that something stuck onto his paw.</p><p>            “Technology, of course.”</p><p>            The assistant jackal said cheerfully as he put the contact lens back on. The snake woman felt like a thunder had struck her. She thought she had finally found a ray of hope, but she was merely running in circles in the palm of their paws this entire time. </p><p>            “T-This is bullshit…”</p><p>            She felt so bitter she wanted to cry, but alas, her consciousness started to fade.</p><hr/><p>            “And that’s why you should embrace technology, Boss. Your own abilities can only go so far compared to what we can produce.”</p><p>            “Sister Xerise has already provided you enough funding, Akhenaten. I am not sponsoring your R&amp;D no matter how much you try to flatter me.”</p><p>            “Aww, well, it was worth a try.”</p><p>            With all immediate threats resolved, the both of them felt comfortable enough to engage in idle chatter. Akhenaten broke a few white glow sticks and tossed them around the parameter granting light back into their world.</p><p>            The bodyguard whom Prince Theo had pinned against the pillar was still whimpering and shouting curses back at the Prince, but he could not fight against his condition and soon fainted.</p><p>            “Bring them into the interrogation chamber, and make sure they’re ready by nightfall.”</p><p>            Under Prince Theo’s orders, several Khemians of similar uniform came into the room and took the unconscious bodies away, leaving behind only Galeo, the Khemian Prince and his assistant.</p><p>            For the entirety of the scruffle, Galeo had been standing still with a dumb, goofy smile plastered on his face. He leaned a bit towards the right so as to not apply too much pressure to his left leg.</p><p>            "Congratulations, Prince Theo."</p><p>            With the thick scent of blood permeating the air and the reaper staring up at him, Galeo had still managed to beam at the Prince. He raised his paws up to give him a few claps which echoed throughout the hallway.</p><p>            "With Manasa captured, the last vestige of the criminal Empire in the West has folded. You only need to claim responsibility for this victory and you'll truly be the hero Khemia needs-"</p><p>            The short jackal drew out the sheath of his dress sword and thrusted it straight into Galeo’s belly loud enough that the sound of the impact reverberated throughout the hall. It made Galeo's eyes bulge out and forced him on his knees, but it failed to break his spirit.</p><p>            The wolf heaved in pain for a few breaths, then took several more to compose himself before looking up at the Khemian Prince. Beads of sweat dripped from the end of his snout, but it did not take away from his mocking smile.</p><p>            "What's wrong, Prince Theo?" An undeniable hint of sarcasm underlined his voice. "Did you not like my present?"</p><p>            Veins popped up on the young Prince's forehead and he bore his fangs in a display of aggression. He grabbed the sheath of his dress sword again and swung at the wolf, tossing his tired old bones against the bars lining the hallway.</p><p>            Prince Theo threw a black circular sphere with indents upon it towards Galeo. Once the sphere touched the wolf's leg it emitted a pre-recorded sound of gunfire and panicked screaming. Galeo gave a chuckle before looking up at Prince Theo with a dumb goofy smile.</p><p>            "Figured a little encouragement was needed before you’ll get the ball rolling."</p><p>            "The Khemian Royalties aren't toys you can play around with."</p><p>            "Hey, all's well that ends well, right?"</p><p>            "Casualties could’ve been avoided if you didn’t pull this stunt on us!”</p><p>            “Hehehehe… Could’ve fooled me. Now, be a good boy and claim credit for this raid.”</p><p>            “No! Never! I will not take handouts from criminals like you!”</p><p>            Prince Theo sent a sharp glare down towards Galeo. The wolf looked back blankly at him, his mouth was agape and he blinked twice in disbelief. For the briefest of moments, the image of the Khemian Prince overlapped with someone he knew. A smile quickly came back to the wolf’s mouth as he addressed Prince Theo.</p><p>            “I’m afraid you got no choice, my dear Prince.”</p><p>            “You dare threaten me?”</p><p>            Prince Theo stomped his feet on Galeo’s stomach and pressed his weight down upon him, making the wolf choke and huff for air.</p><p>            “What are you trying to accomplish by making me raze Westgate to the ground! Answer me!”</p><p>            “Hehehe… Why don’t you give me a good guess- ugh!”</p><p>            Still, even with the Khemian Prince breathing down his neck, Galeo’s smile still hangs tightly onto his face. The jackal behind the Prince gave a sigh before stepping forward.</p><p>            “Boss, gimme a sec. I’ll go faster if I talk to him.”</p><p>            Prince Theo’s assistant walked forward and crouched down to Galeo’s eye level. The shorter jackal looked at his assistant briefly before lifting his weight off the wolf.</p><p>            “I’ve been mulling over your moves over the past week and now with what you’ve said to Boss Theo, I feel like the pieces are finally coming together.”</p><p>            “Akhenaten was it? Let’s hear it then, what did you think I was doing?”</p><p>            “Led by a mysterious figure called the Phantom, the Criminal Empire known as the Westgate has flourished in Polaris for more than half a century. While to the untrained eyes, it appeared that the organization was being led by an individual at the top, you purposely left your throne empty.”</p><p>            “You took on a laissez-faire approach, letting your members do almost whatever they pleased while you disguised yourself as one of your pawns. What remarkable confidence in your ability to sway the masses must you have to choose this way to go about things, but it’s precisely why it was so hard to catch your tail.”</p><p>            “Why thank you.” Galeo smiled at him. “Compliments are hard to come by in this line of work.”</p><p>            “Heh. With each purge by the Palace, the groups within your networks come and go except for the Smugglers. Which was why it caught me by surprise when we managed to thoroughly dismantle them. Boss didn’t believe it, but I knew something was up.”</p><p>            “So I did a little research on my own, might I be right to assume that the cabinet member you handed to us on a silver platter was an intermediary between you and the Vizier?”</p><p>            “What?! Why didn’t you tell me about this, Akhenaten?!” This time, it was Prince Theo who shouted in surprise. He tossed his assistant an agonized glance like he had just betrayed him.</p><p>            “Chill out, Boss. It’s just a hunch. I know it’s pointless asking, but geezer, got anything on him?” In contrast to Prince Theo, Akhenaten remained as cool as ice and responded to him politely without missing a beat.</p><p>            “If I did, then he wouldn’t be the Vizier now, would he?” Galeo shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and continued. “Before you get your panties into a twist, Prince, let me tell you that the Vizier barely ever contacts me, so don’t expect to find dirt from my side.”</p><p>            “Nonsense!” Prince Theo yelled out in anger. "You aimed for Soul Studies just a moment ago! What was Keuket really planning?!"</p><p>            "Hehehe- mph!"</p><p>            "Answer me!"</p><p>            "Haa… hahahaha <em> cough </em>."</p><p>            "You!" </p><p>            Before Prince Theo could stomp him again, Akhenaten held out a paw to stop him. His blue pupils peering deep into Galeo's dim orange eyes, seeking the intentions behind them. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Akhenaten raised his in surprise.</p><p>            "You… you're the one who gave them the papers, didn't you?"</p><p>            "I <em> owned </em> the Smugglers, there's no way they could lay their hands on it without my consent. I knew that Manasa was greedy for achievements, so I’ve laid out a bait for her and she proved herself more than eager to gobble it up."</p><p>            “By Ahhotep…” Akhenaten pressed his paw against his temple in disbelief. </p><p>            “It’s all deliberate wasn’t it? You’ve sacrificed everything you’ve built up for more than half a century just to engineer this situation?”</p><p>            “What? Akhenaten, explain yourself.”</p><p>            “Boss, for the past few weeks, your fame as the Royal Enforcer has been hyper inflating like a balloon. And now that we’ve taken down the Lying Cobras with tons of witnesses, news about us is going to spread like wildfire. Yo, old wolf, who actually owns this dirthole?”</p><p>            “The Hindo’s Snake Representative, but I’m sure you can guess whose protection this casino was under.”</p><p>            “...Amon.” Akhenaten’s smile was gone and he furrowed his eyebrows at Galeo.</p><p>            “With the papers on Soul Studies as our casus belli, you’re setting Boss up against the Field Marshal. You've turned Boss Theo into your spearhead, but why point it at him?"</p><p>            "Because he is a threat to the Wolven-Khemian Alliance."</p><p>            "Hm?" Akhenaten tilted his head and looked at him curiously like Galeo had just broken his train of thought.</p><p>            "Weren't you Keuket’s cleaner? Last I remembered, he barely cares about the Alliance.”</p><p>            “Let’s say we’re in a give and take relationship. This time, I moved on my own.”</p><p>            “So what, you’re a Wolven spy?”</p><p>            “If getting exiled for about eighty years makes me one, sure.”</p><p>            “Why do it then? This Alliance doesn’t benefit you, why throw everything away for this?”</p><p>            “Heh, does it matter?” Galeo laughed before turning to the Khemian Prince.</p><p>            “And you should be grateful for the opportunity, Prince Theo. Field Marshal Amon’s radical faction has been gaining ground as of late, I’m sure both your Father and the Vizier are eager to get rid of him.”</p><p>            “He’s the Pharaoh to you!”</p><p>            “<em>cough!</em> <em>huff </em> Hehehe. <em>huff </em>Sure, your answer?”</p><p>            “Did you expect me to roll over at your command, wolf?!”</p><p>            “Haha. No. But I expect you to be reasonable.”</p><p>            “Reasonable?!"</p><p>            The Khemian Prince balled his paws into a fist and flashed his pearly whites rows of fangs threateningly at him. Prince Theo was practically shaking in anger as he struggled to squeeze words out between his fangs.</p><p>            "You would so casually toss out Soul Studies like mere poker chips and you expect me to be reasonable?!"</p><p>            "Why don't you go take a look at it before complaining, Prince Theo."</p><p>            "What are you trying to say?!" The Prince became confused again, but his assistant was on the uptake.</p><p>            "It's all forgery isn't it? He'll say it doesn't matter because they're fake."</p><p>            "What matters was how he went about it, Akhenaten. He's willing to throw everyone under the wagon just so he can get whatever he wants."</p><p>            "The process doesn’t matter if it gets the job done in the end, Prince Theo."</p><p>            "It does more than anything! A fake image you’ve built up for me and those forgeries you’ve made as a reason to attack the Field Marshal? I’ll expose the truth and put an end to it!”</p><p>            “Khemia will not break or bend by your whims, criminal! I shall make sure you spend the rest of your days rotting behind bars and when you raise your head to meet the moons atop your cell, you shall finally realize the weight of your sins!”</p><p>            Prince Theo was practically grinding his sandals on the wolf’s chest as he hunched down to glare at Galeo in the eyes, their maws mere inches apart. Still, even the flames of justice burning behind the Khemian Prince’s eyes were not enough to immolate the grin on Galeo’s face. Rather, his smile grew even wider in challenge to the Prince’s proclamation. </p><p>            “Oh ho! <em> cough </em> How noble of you Prince Theo, or should I say, despairingly <em> naive </em>. Tell me, Prince, do you think the Field Marshal will feel the same?”</p><p>            “...What do you mean?”</p><p>            “Come on, Prince Theo. I’m sure you already knew it at the back of your mind. Everyone saw you raided the place. Coupled it with the bogus findings of Soul Studies, how else can the Field Marshal interpret it as aside from your declaration of war?”</p><p>            The Prince’s eyes went wide, his ears perked up in shock and he stumbled back a step.</p><p>            “Y-You… No! He’ll understand the circumstances-” Even with Prince Theo denying it, the panic in his voice gave away his disbelief in his own words and his hopeless optimism was summarily crushed by what Galeo said next.</p><p>            “That’s right, Prince Theo. Vizier Keuket and your Father have been dedicating their time to smear him as the villain of the story. Meanwhile, Field Marshal Amon has been itching to repaint the canvas and out of the heavens came news of the infamous Prince Theo! Backed by the Pharaoh, the Royal Enforcer raided a building owned by a Child in broad daylight!”</p><p>            “The ones you’ve killed will become victims of displacements brought upon by the Vizier’s failed policies. Your actions will be discussed in a racial context instead of the crimes me and my cohorts have done."</p><p>            "I can see it already, decades of progress the Vizier and the Pharaoh begrudgingly joined paws to build up is going to start crumbling down like a house of cards. All this because the Fifth Khemian Prince decided he wanted to play the hero of justice and took matters into his own paws."</p><p>            "We have witnesses who can testify for the truth!"</p><p>            "Truth? The truth never mattered, Prince Theo. The only truth that truly matters is the will of the people. Thanks to your Father who toiled away all his life to shift the jackal's influence towards your Childs, they now have the ability to have their voices heard. And I've been hearing it loud and clear, all of the Khemian Childs have been screaming in unison for the demise of your kind."</p><p>            "Your Father pulled out all the stops in order to achieve equality and all they did with their new found power was to channel it all into their rage and hatred. Ironic, isn't it?"</p><p>            "And so, no matter how delicately the Vizier tipped the scales of justice or how accurate the Pharaoh’s decrees are, the people’s opinion will be irreversibly divided. The Khemians will not openly shed blood on each other, but the cold war of the Child Rebellion between Khemians that they tried to avoid will become all but inevitable. As for the Field Marshal? Field Marshal Amon is a war hero and most importantly, a Khemian Child. There is nowhere but up for him.”</p><p>            “But there is a way to avoid this outcome, Prince Theo. I’m sure you know where I’m going with this?” Galeo ever so slightly lowered his head and gave the Prince a side eye.</p><p>            “I’ll… never… I won’t…”</p><p>            The Khemian Prince’s mouth moved to deny him, but his voice was shy and erratic. His posture that was so domineering a moment ago now hunched over, powerless. His paws that were shaking in rage now quivered in fear upon realizing the consequence of his actions. His face was pale and his lips were pursed as his eyes shook wildly, helpless at the situation that befell him.</p><p>            “I didn’t take you for a bully, Galeo. Stop giving the kid a hard time.”</p><p>            Akhenaten quickly stepped in between them, the playful tone in his voice was gone. His face and tone remained neutral, but if one were to be observant enough, they would notice the tiniest hint of contempt buried deep within his voice. As usual, Galeo chuckled and replied to him with a dumb, goofy smile on his face.</p><p>            “Kid or not, he has taken up the mantle of authority. His youthful vigor has motivated him to disrupt the status quo, but he lacks wisdom to see the consequence of his actions. If he wants a paw in weaving the fabric of Khemian society, it is only natural he has to follow up and assume responsibility.”</p><p>            “You’re the one who caused all of this in the first place, you hypocrite!” The Prince shouted hatefully from behind his assistant.</p><p>            “Hypocrite, huh? Sure, Prince. Hehehehe… Field Marshal Amon has been inching towards this result without my help, all I’ve done was but a <em> tiny </em> push that will leave things to your advantage. Like I’ve said, you should thank me, Prince Theo."</p><p>            “Your plan has a hole to it, old wolf. If Boss Theo directly went against the Field Marshal, then this matter will no longer stay as a proxy war between the three of them. It’ll become a full-on bloodbath."</p><p>            “Oh! What a shame!" Galeo slapped his forehead comedically. "Because of my oversight, my carefully laid plans are about to come off at the seams!"</p><p>            "If only there was a proxy Prince Theo could use. Someone who sees the big picture and is quick on the uptake."</p><p>            "Someone who has no ties to the Khemian Royalty, but is willing to do whatever is necessary. Someone you can sever ties with when things get too hot. Someone… disposable."</p><p>            "Old wolf…"</p><p>            The widest grin spread across the wolf's face as he raised his thumb towards himself.</p><p>            "That's right, this old fart right here. Use me as your pawn against Amon. Not a bad deal, no?"</p><p>            “...You’re building sandcastles. It’ll be another story if you’re someone with a good public image like the Prime Minister, but you? You’re worse than a nobody.”</p><p>            “And that’s why we’ll be resorting to a little trick.”</p><p>            “Trick?”</p><p>            “Prince Theo, you know what I’m talking about, right?”</p><p>            “What?!” A hint of nervousness came from the short jackal’s voice which only encouraged Galeo.</p><p>            “Paw it over. That thing, your Father’s Candidacy Seal.”</p><p>            “Candidacy… Boss, what’s this about?” Akhenaten turned to look at the Khemian Prince, but Galeo was the one who answered him.</p><p>            “Everytime a new set of Khemians are picked as candidates for the throne, they use Parent tech to produce these bronze slates that have an identification pattern unique for each of them. No idea what they’re for, but the Khemians have doubled it as their own seal of authority. These ‘Candidacy Seal’ are a one-of-a-kind item that represents the old Pharaoh’s approval of them and in turn, the owner’s influence.”</p><p>            “How did you think Prince Theo managed to flaunt around his authority everywhere unopposed? The position of Royal Enforcer is just a made-up position with no real weight behind it. The only authoritative power he has in any meaningful capacity comes from the Candidacy Seal his Father the Pharaoh has lent to him.”</p><p>            “How on Khemia did you know all this?! No… Galeo… Just who the hell are you?”</p><p>            “Tsk tsk, the who, how and the why doesn’t matter, Prince Theo. The most important thing you should ask is what you could gain from me. And you have <em> everything </em>to gain from this arrangement. Like I said, you won’t be able to refuse this.”</p><p>            “I’m still not convinced.” Akhenaten cuts in, his arms crossed.</p><p>            “With Manasa gone and both the Field Marshal and us occupied with our struggle, a power vacuum will form in the West of Polaris. Who gets to benefit from this arrangement? You left that little detail out from your inspirational speech earlier.”</p><p>            “Why, I’m sure the Vizier will be more than eager to step up to the job.”</p><p>            “So you <em> are </em>working for the Vizier!”</p><p>            “If that makes you sleep at night, Prince. Anyways, my initial plan was to leave her to hold down the fort while I was gone, but it went to the wayside after a little birdie informed me of what she was doing.”</p><p>            Galeo nudged his head towards the holding cell, which prompted Akhenaten to shine his flashlight inside.</p><p>            Behind the rusty iron bars, sat a young wolf pup who looked less than ten years old. Both of his paws were chained to the wall. Red and purple bruises littered his naked body which reeked of filth that had clung into his fur forming dirty clumps all over him. A quarter of his right ear had been chipped off. Several of his young fangs were missing and his glassy eyes stared down at the floor unresponsive to light, a sign that he had been heavily sedated.</p><p>            "Is he your son?"</p><p>            "Heh. Try shining your light around."</p><p>            Akhenaten raised an eyebrow but he wordlessly obliged. In every cell that was occupied most of them were suspiciously wolf pups but all of them were undeniably Sibling children. Prince Theo looked around in shock and his face held the sense of revulsion that overflowed from every pore on his body.</p><p>            "W-What is this…"</p><p>            The young Prince muttered with a weak and strained voice.</p><p>            "Those children, my Prince, make the foundation of Khemia. A long time ago, the Khemians had pushed to ban slavery, but how can mere laws stop us from pursuing our vices? Whenever there is a demand, there will always be someone supplying them. These children from the Copper District are the castaways of Khemia, disposable little things kept away from civilized eyes."</p><p>            “Unbelievable… How have my Father not heard of this?!”</p><p>            The Prince bit his lips and his eyes were filled with fury and helplessness of the situation. He wanted to redirect his anger somewhere, but he felt the scale of things had gotten too big than he could possibly handle alone.</p><p>            “Oh I’m sure he does, but it’s not something he cares to concern himself with. There’s bigger fish to fry, like sticking his snout into Wolven business or bumping heads with Vizier Keuket over the next piece of legislation.”</p><p>            “You lie! My Father will never allow such atrocities to take place!”</p><p>            “Ah, to be so young and wide-eyed. I already knew these things when I was half your age, kiddo.”</p><p>            "Back to my objective here, with Westgate's collapse and Phantom gone, Manasa thought she could profit off Wolven children. I came here to make sure it will be her last mistake. Last minute decision, honest."</p><p>            Hearing Galeo has made a nagging doubt form in the Prince’s mind. He made no reservations of his thoughts and asked it of him.</p><p>            “...You already knew of the children trafficking here, didn’t you?”</p><p>            “Yup.”</p><p>            “Why… Why didn’t you do something about it until now?!”</p><p>            “Why should I? She never dared touch the wolves until I was gone.”</p><p>            “Are you saying you didn’t care until it involved your own race?!”</p><p>            “Ha. Did you not call me a filthy criminal just a few minutes ago? Why are you trying to appeal to my morals now?”</p><p>            "Then why save these wolf pups?! I can't understand you at all!"</p><p>            "Unlike you, Prince Theo, I know where my priorities lie."</p><p>            "Huh?!"</p><p>            "Think back to when you came into this hall. While you were fighting Manasa's men, you must've noticed the holding cells lining the hallway."</p><p>            "Yet after arresting the culprits, you never cared to cast an eye behind the cells. You must've had an inkling of it, but like a child, anger overcame your reasoning and you opted to channel all your attention onto me for I had just recently slight the Khemian Royalty with Soul Studies."</p><p>            "No."</p><p>            "Because of your honor, you’re refusing to publicly take credit for this raid and when I mentioned how the Vizier could pick up the slack, you reacted as if it was worse than leaving a power vacuum. You'd rather have the West of Polaris descend into chaos than have Vizier Keuket gain the upper hand over the Khemian Royalty."</p><p>            "That's not true…"</p><p>            "You presumed the Pharaoh's innocence and instead of beating yourself or him over your collective inability to save these poor sods, you went ahead to accuse me for my selective salvation."</p><p>            "Your family must mean a lot to you if you're so blindly trusting of them. They hold so much meaning that you weren't willing to risk a nick of their reputation to rescue these poor street urchins from their lives of eternal misery."</p><p>            “I wasn’t even of age until a few months ago, dammit! How am I supposed to help them?!”</p><p>            “Ah! Yes. Of course, why didn’t I think of that?”</p><p>            “While your Father and I had to choose who we could save, you, who have the perfect excuse, strutted in here and preached to us on how to do our jobs.”</p><p>            “Shut up…”</p><p>            “The unblemished Royal Enforcer who has done no wrong is here to save the day! How virtuous! How immaculate. How… <em> hypocritical </em>."</p><p>            “Shut up!” Prince Theo stomped again on the wolf’s stomach, but it could not wipe the grin off of his face.</p><p>            “Geh! Hehahahaha! Gah! <em> huff </em> What’s wrong, Prince Theo? <em> huff huff </em> Have I said something wrong? <em> huff </em>If I did, I’m sure you can correct me. Hmmm?”</p><p>            “You… <em> youuuu! </em>”</p><p>            The Prince grinded his fangs in frustration at the situation at hand. Perhaps if he was more experienced, he could have found the words to refute him. However, the current Prince Theo could only go so far in the battle of wits. His boiling blood rushed into his head and his emotions overtook his logic, the Khemian Prince reached for his dress sword.</p><p>            “Boss! Stop! We need him!”</p><p>            Akhenaten cut in-between the two to face his employer, but a firm shove from Galeo made him fly away for several feet like a ragdoll.</p><p>            “That’s right, kid, you <em> need </em>me!”</p><p>            Galeo slowly rose up from the floor, his delighted dim orange pair of eyes locked inches apart against the Prince’s hate filled blue pupils. His grin that spread across his face turned fiendish, as if he was savoring his thrill of the situation.</p><p>            “Scrap those pretty decorations you fluff around your fundamentals and admit it! All you care about are the Khemian Royalty and I am your best option to preserve it! Now, bring me up into the spotlight and let this adult fix your mistakes!”</p><p>            “<b>Shut up!</b>”</p><p>            “In Romanus’ name, I swear I will bring down Field Marshal Amon and preserve the Wolven-Khemian Alliance!”</p><p>            Even as Galeo made his proclamation, Prince Theo had grabbed the sheath of his dress sword and held it high in the air above the wolf. He resolutely swung it down squarely on Galeo’s forehead. The crazed smile never left the wolf’s face even as the sheath came down mercilessly at him.</p><p>            And then there was silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long for me to post new content! I've been busy writing The Last Express: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603683 and took the time off to cooldown but now I'm ready to pick the proverbial pen back up again.</p><p>Galeo will be a widely different protagonist compared to Marco and Daniel, I hope you readers are strapped in and ready for the ride! Hopefully I could finish writing the next chapter(s) before month's end so see you again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Field of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The brown dirt.</p><p>            The ashen stone.</p><p>            The emerald green forest.</p><p>            For many moons, me and my companion have seen nothing but these three. We have been trekking nonstop on an animal trail in the middle of nowhere. I raised my tired eyes up to look at the ascending trail stretching towards infinity up towards the mountaintop.</p><p>            Wanting a change of pace, I had requested my good friend to take me along for his trip. It took a while, but the repetition of the green madness which surrounded us has beaten my yearning for modern amenities back into me.</p><p>            My tongue rolled out of my mouth and my parched throat wheezed desperately for fresh air. I clung onto my makeshift walking staff for dear life and took another step forward before calling out to the black fur coated wolf in front of me.</p><p>            "C-Cato! <em> huff </em> Slow down a bit! <em> huff </em> I can’t keep up!"</p><p>            "I’m carrying both our luggage, Gaius. I still haven’t started sweating. Come on, show some Wolven spirit.”</p><p>            Cato's mouth was harsh, but he did stop to match my pace much to my relief.</p><p>            “Don’t be so heartless. <em> huff </em>I haven’t exercised in years, you can’t expect me to go at your speed.”</p><p>            “You’ve been burying your head in those holographic tablets for too long, consider this a training to rejunervate your muscles.”</p><p>            “At this rate, the only thing I’ll awaken into is my early grave…”</p><p>            Cato chortled heartily at my response before turning his attention back towards the trail.</p><p>            My travelling companion did not offer help, but I could not help myself and smiled at his response. When I had asked that we travel together, Cato’s initial response was very lukewarm. I suppose it was natural since I was acting like a citypup who was biting off more than he could chew.</p><p>            True to Cato’s assumptions, I became spent from the very beginning and I had made sure he knew it. At first, Cato had none too subtly suggested I head back but as the days rolled by, his words of disdain at my whinings slowly turned into encouragement.</p><p>            The mental barrier Cato likes to put between us during our years in College broke down just like that. It is amazing how far we came after merely a few days of hiking.</p><p>             I suppose he had come to appreciate my unyielding spirit that wishes to ascend this mountain with him. Or perhaps both of us had grown past that brooding phrase. Or maybe there were less prying eyes that surrounded us here in the mountains. Or maybe… he began to notice that my eyes had been resting on him just a tad more than necessary.</p><p>            I stole another peek at my Wolven companion. Aside from his white facial hair, his chest and his belly, the rest of his fur coat was pitch black. It was a signature phenotype his family are known for.</p><p>            Living an ascetic lifestyle has not affected his muscles at all, on the contrary it only felt like he was only getting bigger. Cato’s limbs were filled to the brim with masculinity, being able to effortlessly carry both our luggage without breaking a single sweat.</p><p>            Meanwhile, his stomach has just the right amount of fat to hide his six packs. My mind often wanders thinking whether or not I could feel the tough muscles hidden beneath it if I pressed my face deep enough into his belly.</p><p>            Those two very attractive features on Cato have done a good job of distracting me. However if it were just them, I would still be able to contain myself.</p><p>            No, Cato's most dangerous assets were not either of them but the impressive package resting between his legs. </p><p>            Back during our academic years and in the Senate, his toga has done a good job of hiding it from view but now that there was no dress code Cato took it upon himself to find the shortest toga possible, proudly displaying his belly and his loincloth which was bursting at the seams.</p><p>            Every once in a while, Cato would start to lag behind me, 'looking out for me' as he calls it and whenever I took a peep at him more often than not I would find him pitching a tent as he quickly turned to look the other way.</p><p>            I would have called him out on it, but I myself found it harder every passing day to pry my eyes away from his pride. Especially right now as I caught myself trying to peek behind the flaps to get another glance at them.</p><p>            "<em> I'm staring at it again, shit </em>."</p><p>            Wanting to distract myself away from Cato's physiques, I quickly turned away and tossed an unrelated topic at him.</p><p>            “Say Cato, how are your reformation attempts going?"</p><p>            The cheerful smile on Cato's face turned somewhat sour.</p><p>            "Things haven’t progressed since the last time you went, Gaius. The Mayor of Lux has been reading through the yellow pages for almost a week now. At this rate we were going, he'll have to turn to the dictionary in a few days."</p><p>            "I guess spending the week hiking sounds better than having to stare at him everyday as he stonewalls you."</p><p>            "It is but a temporary solution, his clique will come at me when they're ready anyways. This way, I get some peace of mind while our government can actually function."</p><p>            "Funny how a single person can halt the entire senate because things weren't going their way, eh?"</p><p>            "It is."</p><p>            "Reminds me of someone who recently popularized it."</p><p>            "..."</p><p>            "You filibuster the Emperor-to-be supporters for a good month if I so recalled."</p><p>            "It is within the law. What about you, Gaius? You still haven't approached the senate with your ideas at all."</p><p>            "There's plenty of time, Cato. What's the rush? As they say, haste makes w- woah!"</p><p>            Cato took too much of my attention away from my footing and I stepped right on a particularly mossy rock. My feet slipped and I made a spectacular splash into a nearby puddle.</p><p>            “Yuck!”</p><p>            As I expressed my revulsion of the muddy water, Cato came next to me, unable to hide his smug face.</p><p>            “Perhaps you should take your own advice to heart, whelp.”</p><p>            Cato could not hide his giggling. Anger towards Cato built up within me which bore into an evil plan. Without delay, I quickly hatched my diabolical scheme.</p><p>            “You sure are enjoying yourself a bit too much Cato, why don’t you cool down for a bit as well?”</p><p>            “Hm? What are you talking-”</p><p>            I quickly grabbed onto his wrist and yanked him down next to me. The difference between our builds was easily overcome by my ambush and Cato was forced to dive headfirst right into the muddy water. When Cato popped his head up again his majestic black coated mane had become dirty brown.</p><p>            “They always harped on how you behave like a commonborn. I guess you look the part now!”</p><p>            I used all the air in my lungs to laugh out as loud as possible. The taunt was super effective because Cato answered with a right hook into my face. I winced in pain but I did not back down. My left paw balled up into a fist and I delivered a left hook right back at him.</p><p>            Our clothes were caked with mud and blood dripped from our snouts, yet the smiles never left our maws. It was a barbaric kind of Wolven entertainment that I never cared for, but when it comes to Cato, I could not help but feel a sense of elation in my chest as we trade blow for blow. Just for this short moment, we were not men shackled with responsibility but a couple of carefree pups in our own little world.</p><hr/><p>            “You didn’t have to hit me so hard, you know?”</p><p>            “Losers don’t have the right to complain, Gaius.”</p><p>            “Sorry I’m not a meathead- ow!”</p><p>            “Eyes on our clothes. If you lose my loincloth then I’m wearing yours.”</p><p>            “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>            After our little scruffle the both of us were caked head to toe with mud. Luckily for us, there was a riverstream nearby. The idea of bathing in untreated water gave me pause, but my hesitation was cut short by Cato who pushed me straight into the river. It was his idea of payback, as he called it.</p><p>            "Phew."</p><p>            I took a break from scrubbing to peek at Cato. The man has managed to expunge most of the mud and dirt from himself. His black fur now soaked with a slight sheen to them and with the fluffiness gone, I could clearly see the outlines of his muscles which left nothing to the imagination.</p><p>            My eyes were inadvertently drawn downwards from Cato's proud chest and thick belly before stopping at his black manhood swinging from side to side. The size of Cato’s dick could make me salivate and its length is impressive even while flaccid. My grip on our clothes tightened as I could not take my eyes off of it. Most wolves would be proud to have such a big member below their waist. </p><p>            "Enjoying the view, Gaius?"</p><p>            I snapped out of my trance to see Cato smirking from ear to ear. It seems that I had been gawking a bit too long. His words made my rusty red mane a shade redder but I refused to blush and shy away like an obedient little pup. </p><p>            “Yeah, the view’s great from here. You should try appreciating it from time to time as well.”</p><p>            I turned around to innocently stretch my arms, giving him a full display of my naked rear.</p><p>            “The view’s great… I mean, Lux!” Cato talked uncomfortably for a moment but he quickly coughed and switched to another topic.</p><p>            “Ah, yes. Lux.”</p><p>            “Yeah! You could see the city from here, see?”</p><p>            Some part of me wanted to tease him some more, but the feeling quickly faded away as my gaze went up beyond the wilderness. At the end of the horizon laid the white and sleek city of Lux, the self-proclaimed second best city in all of the Wolven Empire.</p><p>            “I wonder if they called it Lux for luxurious living, because that’s what the Mayor loves to do. But if we’re to account of his records then he’ll be as pristine as the city’s sewage.”</p><p>            Cato clicked his tongue in annoyance and I sensed an unusual hint of anger in his voice. The Cato I knew would not indulge in gossip so casually. Underneath his mask of stoicism, the Mayor of Lux must have really ticked him off.</p><p>            “What brought this on, Cato? Are the assassins he’s sending after you getting on your nerves? If so, I could sit him down for a bit of a talk.”</p><p>            “No. No, there’s no need for that. The buzzing from those flies doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>            Cato gave a non-committal noise back at me. It seemed that was not the reason which triggered the curiosity in me.</p><p>            “...Is something wrong?”</p><p>            “During my last trip, I came across a few Wolven Childs living here in the woods.”</p><p>            “The oldest among them was probably around the same as my niece.”</p><p>            “They were covered head to toe in filth and they ran around in rags. They were barely half our age, but they were so unbelievably shivereled that I’ve mistaken them for an elderly.”</p><p>            “I've run an investigation and found out that Lux's Mayor has been hiking the tax for the surrounding villagers"</p><p>            "...The village couldn't keep up with the demands and the Mayor ordered a raid to stamp out what he suspected was an insurrection. Those kids were the only ones to survive with nowhere to turn too."</p><p>            "The city was doing well and there was no increase in the treasury's coffers. He did it sorely to line his own pockets."</p><p>            "Is that how he became your target?" I asked.</p><p>            "... I've only brought the essentials with me and all I could offer those kids were a handful of honey cookies, but they acted like I've brought the world to them. Could you imagine? Their eyes lit up like stars and they licked their chops clean over a pawful of biscuits."</p><p>            "The Mayor's actions are protected under Wolven law, but that is precisely why I'm going to bring him down. His fall along with his cohorts will let everyone else know that under my reformation, they will no longer be able to tyrannize the people using their position of power."</p><p>            “That sounds wonderful. And Cato, instead of brooding over it. I think you should be happy instead.”</p><p>            “Why’s that?”</p><p>            “His clique is the perfect fodder for your ideals.”</p><p>            Cato’s face hardened ever so slightly and when he opened his mouth to speak again, he became more cautious of his words.</p><p>            “...What do you mean?”</p><p>            “Without a whetstone, a sword is but a dull blade unable to perform its function. The same goes for us sapients. How can you define yourself if your beliefs remain unchallenged? Only by clashing with other people can you truly come to know your own ideals.”</p><p>            “Your plan to reform the elites would only take off once someone has been made an example of and what better way to start than these people! Without them, you'll have to keep contracting your definition of justice until you can convince yourself that an innocent man deserves your divine punishment. It’s like his clique was premade for you to make use of!”</p><p>            “And so instead of being angry over his scumbaggery ways, you should be grateful for it. He is your guilt-free, perfect sacrifice to etch your will into the Wolven Empire and change it from within.”</p><p>            I smiled calmly and spread my arms out with the white shining city glimmering right behind me. By this point Cato’s expression had completely hardened and his smile was all but gone. The warm gaze behind his pairs of black pupils became cold again like before we took the trip.</p><p>            “I thought you’ve moved past this phase, Gaius.”</p><p>            “I did, I’m no longer as philosophical as I was in my college years.”</p><p>            “Yet your words are still a mess…”</p><p>            “Your eyes laid on the law Cato while mine rested on the cage, that’s how it’s always been.”</p><p>            “Am I too your whetstone to throw away once you’re done with me?” Upon hearing Cato’s question, I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head.</p><p>            “Cato. The truth is that the few years we have become friends held much more meaning to me than who I was up before that point. It is my sincerest wish that our halcyon days together will never last.”</p><p>            I peeked at my Wolven companion. Cato was still putting up a mental barrier, but he has loosen up considerably after I answered his question. My body tensed up as he began walking towards me bare naked. I avoided direct eye contact with him and casted my gaze downwards.</p><p>            ”They took advantage of their position to line their own pockets and I’ll make sure the Mayor and cohorts receive their justice. That is all there is to it and let us leave it at that.”</p><p>            In other words, he did not wish to discuss the matter further. From the start, this wilderness was his method to get away from such matters, so I obediently complied with him.</p><p>            “Alright.”</p><p>            “We’re all washed up now, so let’s get going.”</p><p>            “Ah!”</p><p>            Cato yanked his toga and loincloth away from my paw, but in his haste, my own clothes slipped out and sunk into the river. By the time I found it again, it had been swept by the currents and into the middle of the riverstream. I dived after it without a second thought.</p><p>            “Gaius! Stop!”</p><p>            “<em> Huh? </em>”</p><p>            Cato barked out with a clear sense of panic in his voice. I became momentarily confused and stopped moving. Unfortunately, Cato’s warning came a bit too late. My drenched fur weighed my body down and the merciless torrent of water had begun to drag me along with it.</p><p>            I tried to steady myself with my feet but the rocks proved too slippery and soon, I could no longer feel the bottom of the river. Thousands of droplets jabbed at me like needles and the undercurrent threatens to tear me asunder.</p><p>            Worst of all, I was about to be washed away down the rocky mountainside filled with jagged rocks that were more than ready to give me countless new orifices. If I were to rate my chances of survival, then it would be lower than what I estimated for the Mayor of Lux.</p><p>            “C-Cato! Help-”</p><p>            I called onto Cato for help, but before I could finish he had already caught up to me. With one arm wrapped around my hips he began to fight against the currents. The lives of two rested within his arms but even with the handicap against the raging tides, Cato proved himself more than capable. </p><p>            Before I had realized it, Cato had dragged me back on to dry land. The physical punishment my body just endured made my limbs wobbly and I collapsed right into the ground.</p><p>            "Gaius! Are you alright?"</p><p>            "Y-Yeah, aside from a few scrapes, I'm good."</p><p>            Cato himself looked worse for wear, but he still dragged himself on top of me and started squeezing my body to see if I had broken anything.</p><p>            After he was sure I was safe, he immediately grabbed onto the area between my neck and chin. Cato's grip was not as tight as to be uncomfortable, but it was firm enough to force me to look at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>            "Gaius! What on Adastra were you thinking?! Even a pup knows not to swim into the middle of a river!"</p><p>            While Cato was angry at me, my attention had been diverted elsewhere. My body was still cold and sensitive after my run-in with death and I could feel every inch of his body brushing up against mine.</p><p>            "Gaius!"</p><p>            Cato leaned in to glare ever closer at me. In-between his snarls, I could feel his chest and belly pressing up into me and his fat dick and balls were practically squishing mines. It made my exhausted body feel even more limp and powerless under his powerful form.</p><p>            "C-Cato…" I struggled to form words as his weight bore on me.</p><p>            "What?!"</p><p>            "You're… we're naked…"</p><p>            "...Ah."</p><p>            Cato's expression softened as he finally noticed what he had done. He was about to disentangle himself from me but at the last second, I grabbed onto his paw and placed it back at my neck.</p><p>            "Cato… Let's stay like this for a while longer."</p><p>            I looked back up at him pleadingly as I gave his paw another squeeze. Cato was surprised by this development, his face was still relatively neutral, but his ears had perked up and his tail started swishing involuntarily.</p><p>            "It's just us here, Cato. It's fine."</p><p>            I smiled and held up my paw against his face to reassure him. </p><p>            "Gaius…"</p><p>            Cato’s visage that almost receded away from view came back again. With his free paw, he loosen mines away from his face and I took in the full sight of him. Some had called him old because of his white head fur and sideburns, but I had come around to appreciate it.</p><p>            My excitement was palpable as our bodies rubbed against one another making my body shudder in delight. The sight of his rugged face shortened my breath and the pleasant smell of his minty breath filled my thoughts as his maw came mere inches away from mine. I opened my mouth almost instinctively waiting for his tongue to invade mines. Unfortunately, my expectation was not realized.</p><p>            Cato’s lips stopped shy of meeting mines. His blue pupils gazed down on me with an unreadable expression for a few seconds and once he moved again, he pushed himself away from me.</p><p>            "What's wrong, Cato?"</p><p>            "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's get going."</p><p>            "Cato, what about this?" I pointed to my stiff member who was still desperate for attention.</p><p>            "Rub it out yourself."</p><p>            "Seriously now…"</p><p>            A wave of disappointment washed over me, but I did not feel like complaining. We quickly dried ourselves off and set our sights back onto the trail.</p><hr/><p>            The next several hours have been relatively uneventful. The trail only grew steeper and after the event by the river, neither of us has spoken much. The sun has turned dim orange around the horizon but thankfully, the peak was just within walking distance.</p><p>            "Let's speed up the pace, I want to reach the peak before dusk."</p><p>            "Why? Would camping here be more dangerous?"</p><p>            "That too, but I just wanted to show you something before the sun sets."</p><p>            "Ah."</p><p>            "By the way, why are you walking like that?"</p><p>            Unlike Cato who was walking with confidence in his steps, I was following him meekly while avoiding eye contact. It was the difference borne out of him being fully clothed and me in my birthday suit because my clothes had been washed away. My cheeks could not help but flush red in embarrassment whenever Cato looked back at me.</p><p>            "Don't ask things you already know…"</p><p>            "I don't recall you being so reserved during our time at the river." Cato gave out a heartily chuckle and I responsively contracted myself as I felt his eyes all over me again.</p><p>            "That's because I'm the only one naked."</p><p>            "I've told you to not let go of your clothes."</p><p>            "Hey! You're the one who pulled them off my paws!"</p><p>            "That is true. Let us settle on a compromise then."</p><p>            Cato pulled his toga off of him.</p><p>            “Cato? What are you-”</p><p>            Before I could finish Cato had already draped his toga over me. It was a black toga with gold stripes and embroidered to one side was the crest of his House.</p><p>            “C-Cato!” I panicked,”This is your toga!”</p><p>            “Yeah, it is.” Cato shrugged nonchalantly as if it was nothing to him.</p><p>            “But Cato, we’re not blood relatives! It’s a taboo to lend your clothes to non-family members!”</p><p>            “Like you’ve said, there’s no one around to judge us, right?”</p><p>            “Well…”</p><p>            “Don’t be a hypocrite now.”</p><p>            “Urgh.”</p><p>            “Besides, you’re already practically family to me, Gaius.”</p><p>            My ears perked up in surprise and I looked at him in the eye. His ever so confident pair of black pupils gently gazed back at me.</p><p>            “Really?”</p><p>            “I spent more time thinking of you more often than I think of my family nowadays.”</p><p>            “...Really now.” My ear flicked once playfully.</p><p>            “Why would I lie? Look, we’re here.”</p><p>            A big clearing lay before me without a tree in sight. I understood a bit better now why Cato would consider this area safer than the forest. While Cato was distracted with the scenery, I secretly took a whiff of his toga.</p><p>            Over the years I have known him, Cato had always used unscented cologne both on himself and his belongings which only made his natural pheromones even more pronounced. The natural smell of dirt and mud was definitely there, but beneath it I could sense the masculine smell of a man I had become so entranced with.</p><p>            My tail swished excitedly and my mouth curved into a smile. With renewed energy in my steps, I strided right after Cato as I held onto the fabric in my paw just a bit tighter.</p><hr/><p>            We took a few minutes of walking before we arrived near the edge of a cliff. Cato signalled me to a large boulder nearby before hopping on to it.</p><p>            “Do you come here often?”</p><p>            “Whenever I wanted time for myself.”</p><p>            “Aww, thanks for bringing me along.”</p><p>            “Stop being cheeky and grab my paw.”</p><p>            I gripped onto Cato’s arm and he lifted me up effortlessly in one swift motion.</p><p>            “Look Gaius, we’ve arrived just in time.”</p><p>            I sat next to him and followed his gaze out into the horizon. Below the billowing clouds right beneath us, I could see the river that almost swept me off streaming down the mountain past the countless lush trees and conjoining with the lake below.</p><p>            Right next to the lake was Lux, the white and sleek city surrounded by countless Child villages. The city that gave Cato so much headache looked so small and insignificant from up here.</p><p>            The prairies in between the mountainsides had swallowed up half of the sun but it did not diminish its glory. It dyed the sky into a shade of beautiful orange and made everywhere its touched glow in a soft orange hue. The stress and woes of my daily life seemed to melt away under its majestic rays.</p><p>            “It’s beautiful, Cato. Thank you for showing me.”</p><p>            “This spot is the best place to watch the sunset.”</p><p>            “Is that why you like coming here?”</p><p>            “Because it reminds me of you, Gaius. The orange settling sun always makes me think of the color of your eyes.”</p><p>            I was taken aback for a second but soon my surprise turned into an entertained grin.</p><p>            “Never thought you’d be such a sappy flirt, Cato.”</p><p>            “Never had much chance to practice it in the city.”</p><p>            “I wish you would do it more often.”</p><p>            Cato’s ears flicked once and his tail gave a response, but it abruptly stopped.</p><p>            “Gaius…”</p><p>            “I know, I know. You have a public image to maintain.”</p><p>            “You could care more about it yourself, Gaius. Not a day goes by when I do not hear talk about you and none of it was pleasant.”</p><p>            “Let the peanut gallery talk. These leftover elites love to put on airs, but once you breach their bottomline, they always sing a different tune. They build their beliefs upon crooked foundations and their will sways with the breeze. Their kinds are only fit as pawns and their opinions hold no merit and as such, I care not what they think of me.”</p><p>            “Well, I do, Gaius. I do care what they think of you. My blood boils whenever I hear them slander you because of fur color. My teeth gashed in frustration when they said your braids were a mockery of the elites because you were born out of wedlock and I ball my fist to hold myself back whenever they made a snide about how you were a lesser man because of how often they see you walked besides me.”</p><p>            I closed my eyes and let out an appreciative smile. Cato’s words made my chest feel warm and fuzzy inside. A part of me wanted to bask in this joy I felt just a bit longer, but I know his heart is being led astray and it is my duty to set him back into the right course. I looked up back at the horizon and began addressing my companion.</p><p>            “Cato. I appreciate your sentiment, I really do. And it made me truly happy to hear you care for me that much. But you cannot let emotion sway your judgement.”</p><p>            “Why shouldn’t I be angry that they’re sullying your good name?!”</p><p>            Cato spoke shy of shouting. He was angry, but I knew that his anger was not directed at me.</p><p>            “Because it’s true.”</p><p>            “Wha-”</p><p>            “Cato, don’t forget the forest while looking at the tree. Your goal is the reformation of the upper class in order to resolve the rising instability within the Wolven Empire. My issues, the Wolven Child's issues, they are but a piece of the problem.”</p><p>            “I can address them at the same time!”</p><p>            “Then your message will become a blurry mess with biases in them and most importantly, the number of people who will suffer by our change will increase.”</p><p>            “Gaius-”</p><p>            “Is this the end of your ideals?”</p><p>            I smiled and turned to look at Cato. His mouth that was so ready to retort had obediently closed back up.</p><p>            “Our paths may differ, but our dream has always been the happiness of the wolves and to preserve the will of our ancestors, wasn’t it?”</p><p>            “...Yeah.”</p><p>            Cato agreed with me, but I could tell his heart was not in it. I decided not to press the issue and look back to the picturesque scenery below us.</p><p>            Several quiet minutes past us by and by the time Cato talked again, the sun had completely settled.</p><p>            “Say, Gaius.”</p><p>            “Yeah?”</p><p>            “Suppose you quit your dayjob, is there anything else you could do other than politics?”</p><p>            “...What? Where did this come from?!”</p><p>            “You never exercise, you don’t know the first thing about living outdoors and I don’t see you engaging in any other clubs back in college. It felt like you live and breathe to do discourse.”</p><p>            “That’s mean.”</p><p>            “I’m just curious. Don’t answer if you don’t want to.”</p><p>            “Ah, no, it’s fine. I have been too busy settling family affairs and getting used to the elite lifestyle. But before that, I used to work part-time at the local bakery.”</p><p>            “That’s surprisingly humble for you.”</p><p>            “I wasn’t born with a silver spoon, remember? My late mother was just a maid and my late father did not want the fruits of his affairs. And so he chucked me into an orphanage next town over, I made do with what I’ve had.”</p><p>            “That reminds me, how did you become the head of your House, Gaius? You never really talked about yourself all that much.”</p><p>            “It’s pretty uninteresting. I didn’t even know of my lineage until my mother used my existence to try and cause a rift in between my father and his wife.”</p><p>            “Turns out she had more guts than brains because they found her dead in the forest several days later. Ever since then, the rumors spread like wildfire and they’ve been constantly hounding me.”</p><p>            “How did you overcome it?”</p><p>            “I used to have five half-siblings from my late father's legitimate wife’s side. They all abruptly died in an accident along with their mother. Real tragedy.”</p><p>            “Just like that?”</p><p>            “Yup. My late father was old and desperate to continue his line and so the pauper turned into a prince just like that.”</p><p>            “I’m surprised you’re still calling him your father with what he had done.”</p><p>            “I’m not that petty. Besides, if I did hold a grudge it would mean that I do have an emotional attachment to him, right? I didn’t really feel anything for him, so I don’t really care how I’ll refer to him. If there’s something I’m thankful for, then it’s the wealth he left behind. The state of the House was a mess through, that’s why I’ve been busy sorting through internal business until recently.”</p><p>            “Don’t you miss your old life back in the orphanage?”</p><p>            “Cato, I was the only maned wolf surrounded by commonborns. Whenever they felt like an elite had slighted them, they took it out on me including the caretakers. I didn’t really have much of a life back there.”</p><p>            “But your fur-”</p><p>            “You know how it is, kids need a mark to pick on and I was different enough to become an easy mark. The only thing my brown and red fur did was to color coded myself as a target by the finer folks.”</p><p>            “I do like it.”</p><p>            “Hm?” I turned to look at Cato who was still staring off into the night sky.</p><p>            “Your brown fur. Almost every maned wolf I run across has a navy dark or black fur coat. I always felt like your color was a breath of fresh air whenever I see you.”</p><p>            “Heh. Is that so? I also like your white ponytail, it gives off a rebel vibe unlike how much of a straightedge kind of wolf you actually are.”</p><p>            “Hey!” </p><p>            I laughed lightly before returning my gaze into the sky. It seems time has passed a lot longer than I had thought because I could see the moons in full view now. With the topic exhausted, there was a lull in our conversation.</p><p>            I took in the scenery and let the silence drag on for just a bit more. Wherever I go in the city, there are always hundreds and thousands pairs of eyes silently observing me, ready to pounce once I make a single mistake. In the forest here however, it was just me and Cato stargazing without a care in the world. I felt oddly satisfied and at ease with my surroundings.</p><p>            “Cato, I came along because I wanted to spend time alone with you.”</p><p>            “Yeah. I know.”</p><p>            “I never thought I’d find someone who would accept me like you do, Cato. Sometimes, I wonder if this was all a dream.”</p><p>            “Then let tonight be our good dream.”</p><p>            “I hope this dream will never fade.”</p><p>            “...Yeah. Not everything is pretty, but I would not trade it away for anything else.”</p><p>            After I was satisfied, I turned my snout up to take in the fresh air filled with the earthly scent of fresh dirt and grass before addressing Cato.</p><p>            “If I do decide to leave the office, I think I’ll become a baker.”</p><p>            “You like baking?”</p><p>            “I do like breadsticks but no, I don’t really have any passion for it.”</p><p>            “Why do it then?”</p><p>            “Hmm… Why, indeed. I could have gone with my family’s business, but that kind of defeats the point of me bowing out of the stage. I guess it’s because the owner of the bakery near the orphanage was nice to me. So I’m doing this out of honor for her, or my pride is pushing me towards this direction. Does that feel too sentimental, Cato?”</p><p>            “No Gaius. Not at all. There’s no need for some grand enlightenment to do what you want to do. If you do decide to open one, I’ll make sure to visit you everyday.”</p><p>            “Mhmm. I do like the sound of it.”</p><p>            I closed my eyes and imagined us sitting on a cheap plastic table, talking over how our day went over a glass of wine and a couple of pastries. It brought a smile on my face.</p><p>            “I’ll make sure to set aside some honey cookies for you. With extra sesame and almonds, right?”</p><p>            “Of course.”</p><p>            “Heh.”</p><p>            “Hahahaha.”</p><p>            Both of us gave out a light chuckle without a care in the world.</p><p>            “Say Cato. You said I reminded you of the sun, right?”</p><p>            “The sun which lights up my world.”</p><p>            “Then whenever I look at the moon, I’m reminded of you.”</p><p>            “Oh?” Cato grinned playfully,”Why do I remind you of the moon?”</p><p>            “Cato, you have all the money most wolves could only ever dreamt off, but you never lived flagrantly or spent frivolously. I still remember when you shouted your family down when they ordered you to sever all ties with me. You value your righteousness over petty slights and personal gains. They know you’re right, but no one wants to admit how righteous you are, for it akined to admitting the faults they have done.”</p><p>            I raised my left paw and pointed it straight at the left moon. It was the planet where the Empire’s capital lies.</p><p>            “Cato, to me, you represent the Wolven Empire. You abstained yourself away from the temptation of power while carrying the responsibility of someone of authority. You’re willing to chain yourself under the countless shackles of bureaucracy in order to set an example and you’ve inherited the will of our Wolven ancestors and our Parent Romanus.”</p><p>            “If you’ve going to say that much, then I’ll be proud to be your moon, Gaius. It’s a shame that the Palace is there too.”</p><p>            “Honestly, the Emperor-to-be could learn a thing or two from you. Instead of trying to fix things in the framework of the Wolven Empire, he’s advocating for foreign influence to take root in our Empire. Such a thing could only lead to a perversion of our ancestor’s will and even if the wolves thrive, our culture will become intertwined with the Khemian's culture while they preserve theirs."</p><p>            "I wish more people could see that. All they saw were their own short-term gains and the Prince's sweet promises of a utopia."</p><p>            "Everyone needs someone to believe in, Cato. Some people turn to their Emperor, for others it's the Parents. As for me, that person is you."</p><p>            "Gaius…"</p><p>            I gave Cato a smile as warm as the fireside and as bright as the sun. My paw slowly inched towards his but like the moon, he retracted his paw away from me at the last second. I looked up to him in surprise, but he has already turned his eyes away from me.</p><p>            A sense of disappointment crashed into me like tides rushing to the edge of a cliff. It was not to the point where I could get offended, but missing the perfect opportunity at both at the riverbank and now beneath the countless stars has started to have an effect on me.</p><p>            "Cato."</p><p>            "Yeah." Cato replied to me with a quiet, unreadable voice.</p><p>            "How long have you liked me?"</p><p>            "For a good few years now."</p><p>            "Then don't you want me?"</p><p>            "I do, Gaius. I really do. Not a day goes by without me thinking about you and my need for you had only grown stronger with each passing day."</p><p>            "Mhmm."</p><p>            "Even right at this moment, I want nothing more than to pin you down atop this boulder and make you submit to me."</p><p>            "That sounds lovely, Cato."</p><p>            "My ears want to hear your irresistible moans as you beg with my name and my dick tremble at the thought of mounting you and making you mine."</p><p>            "What's holding you back, then?"</p><p>            "..."</p><p>            Cato opened his mouth and attempted to answer me, but no words came from his lips. He slowly closed it back up as he scratched his head and looked back up into the night sky. His mouth was pursed in a slight frown and his face became sad which made my heart throb in pain.</p><p>            "When a man lies with another man, the one on the bottom becomes the defeated. They become the target of ridicule and scorn, for they have submitted themselves willingly to another man and have given up on their right to dominate. The moment they give themselves away to someone else, they become the lesser man."</p><p>            "But there are no rules which forbid it, wasn’t there?”</p><p>            “There isn’t, but I do not want to add it onto the pile of insults they hurl at you.”</p><p>            “You know I don’t care about them, Cato. I wouldn't mind being your lesser man."</p><p>            "But I do care. You're my most important friend, more precious to me than my family. You're the first person whom I could treat as an equal, Gaius."</p><p>            "Why not just view me as an equal, then?"</p><p>            "I desire to make you mine and you want nothing more than to submit to me. That relationship isn't equal and to call it so would be hypocrisy."</p><p>            Cato looked away from me and tightened his paws together so strongly I could see the veins bulging out of it. </p><p>            "...It must've sounded silly, but that was why I do not want to cross this bridge between us. To turn you from an equal into my lesser man… I could not bring myself to do so."</p><p>            "I see."</p><p>            I lay down and spread myself on top of the boulder, gazing out into the stars. Cato tilted his head and his ears flicked once.</p><p>            "Aren't you angry? Don't you want to shout at me for being so selfish?"</p><p>            "It <em> does </em> sound silly, but if it is something you value so highly, then I shall respect your pride."</p><p>            "Gaius…"</p><p>            "You respect my silly dreams of a bakery, didn't you? I don't want to be a hypocrite."</p><p>            "Heh. Thank you, Gaius."</p><p>            I could not see Cato's face, but I could feel the relief in his voice along with a tinge of disappointment. He got up from his seat and turned away from me.</p><p>            "It's getting late. I'm going to go make our tent. You stay here and wait for a bit."</p><p>            "Sounds good."</p><p>            Cato jumped down from the boulder and walked away from sight. I was finally alone among the silence of the winds and under the starry night sky.</p><p>            My content smile soured and my expression became sullen. I thought Cato was just right within reach, but the chasm he has dug between us was deeper than I have ever imagined.</p><p>            If Cato is not willing to make the first move, then I will have to. I grabbed onto Cato’s cloth and took another sniff at it. My other paw reached into the night sky and enveloped Adastra with my paw before closing it back up like I had grasped onto it. My dim orange eyes burned with determination and I spoke quietly to myself.</p><p>            "It seems…"</p><p>            "I have to speed my plans up a little."</p><p>            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will also pre-Adastra chapter, hopefully I can deliver it out in a week or so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Where Wolves become Cats and Cats becomes Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            The floorboards creaked under my weight as I let myself into the dilapidated building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The first to move was my snout, sniffing about the room which was filled with the fragrance of antiseptic permeating the air. My ears flicked in rhythm to the tune of wolves in white running across the place while my eyes scanned the area, taking in faces of the dispirited Wolven Child patients waiting for their turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Some of them turned a curious glance towards me until they recognized that I was a maned wolf. Then they would break eye contact in fear and their mouth would burst with curses under their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            These impoverished Children knew they could not go against me, a Wolven elite, but their hearts compelled them to at least utter words of defiance in order to cling to the last bit of their pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I walked up to the inattentive receptionist and made a clear request of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hail, wench. I came here to meet with the proprietor of this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Did you have an appointment-?” The receptionist stopped for a split second as she noticed my braids before resuming with a more cautious voice.”...Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I am Gaius. I do not but I am of House Marius-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then please, fill this form and wait for your queue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Am I supposed to wait here along with these slaves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Wolven Children flinched upon my words, but the receptionist looked back at me fearlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “There are no priorities given to maned wolves in this place. Please take your seat along with them before meeting with Head Doctor Hippocrates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What a peculiar place, indeed. To think he hired a female wolf so front and center without an ounce of shame in him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “If you are unsatisfied with how we offer our treatments, then I suggest you head back into the city proper. I’m sure even a brown maned wolf like you could afford their prices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This bravado she was putting up must have stemmed from her confidence of the Head Doctor. A naive assumption bore out of her indignance of her circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Alright then. I shall wait patiently for him, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Here. I have filled this in, please slot me into your queue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh. Um, alright. That was fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I gave a sweet smile back to her surprised face and handed back my form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She probably expected me to make a scene like so many other wolves before me which would give her an excuse to chase me out. Wolves are known for their short fuse, afterall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Unfortunately for her, cheap provocations run off me like water on waxed fur. I squeezed down in-between two nervous Wolven Children and closed my eyes.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>            It was only several hours later that my name was called. Apparently the receptionist had been pushing my queue further back but as I was the only one left, she no longer had a choice but to call me in. A petty gesture which I found amusing. I gave a courteous smile back at her irritable frown and headed into the examination room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            An omorfan dressed in white was waiting calmly for my arrival. An adult of around the same age as me. He was a slim tabby cat with grey fur and green stripes. His displeasure of my presence laid plainly in his pair of emerald green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What brings you here, Aedile Gaius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The cat made no effort to hide the discontent in his voice. I suppose it was inevitable given the recent behavior of the maned wolves who have visited him. I beamed a smile back at his gloom and obediently sat on the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It appears that something a certain disease has stricken me.” I pointed towards the right side of my chest. “Ever so often, I felt an ache coming from right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Could you better describe your symptoms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Lately my mind kept gravitating towards someone very special and when I do, my heart could not help but flutter. It is an enchanting feeling I never felt before and it is eating away at my soul. Tell me, good doctor, do you have a cure for the malaise of the heart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The pencil in between Hippocrates’ paw snapped like a twig and his face hardened into stone. The cat looked up at me with an unimpressed face as he tossed the ruined stationary onto the desk and took off his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The psychiatric ward is a few blocks down, Gaius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aww, don’t be like that, Hippocrates. Here, I’ve brought us some fine wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The cat did not speak as I swayed the high-quality wine in front of him, but he obediently reached for his cupboard and brought out two small drinking glasses for the both of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “So you’ve been drinking on the job, Hippocrates. Has the time been rough on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I would be lying if I said it wasn't. How is business, Gaius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The lions are scrambling to get my spice and the Hindos are still buying precious metals and marbles by the bulk. As they say, business is booming."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "That's great to hear. I'm a bit jealous actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Why not change careers then? Or perhaps run your clinic more on profit than charity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Not interested."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There was a brief lull in our conversation. Hippocrates looked off into the distance as if he was thinking about something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I… I wish I could’ve done more for them… But I'm nearly at wit's end myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Perhaps you shouldn't have rejected the Consul's offer so spectacularly in broad daylight. 'I'd rather serve the Other than to prostrate myself to living filth in the guise of a wolf like you!' was it? For a moment, I thought you were a wolf because you sure had a pride of one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Just shut up and drink, Gaius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Heh, just complimenting you. Cheers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I raised the cup and rinsed my throat with its content, flushing both our cheeks scarlet. I then helped pour for Hippocrates to loosen his tongue just a bit more.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates and I spent time reciting tales of ourselves over a glass of wine and once the topics for small talks had been mostly exhausted, the discussion once again headed back to Cato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Like I've been saying, my unofficial diagnosis is to man up and ask Tribune Cato for his paw."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "So you knew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You’re the only one our ever impartial Tribune has an ear for. Coupled that with your daily fraternization with him, how else am I going to take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Very well, actually. Did you not wish to promote such societal progress, Hippocrates? You must be elated that you might have found an unlikely ally in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I held out my chest and proudly placed a paw upon it which made Hippocrates groan and roll his eyes in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Give me a break, Gaius. Your reputation is even worse than mine. Anyhow, your commitment to him is commendable, but don’t you wolves have a reputation to uphold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Petty remarks barked by losers can never blemish my pride, Hippocrates.” I let out a smile and took another sip. The smooth liquid soothing my parched throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Great to hear, Gaius. Now, do you have actual business with me or have you merely come here to catch up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Actually, Cato </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly why I am here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Let’s just say he made me come here faster than I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates stopped himself from finishing his sentence. He spent a few seconds spinning my intentions inside his head and when he spoke again, I could feel the concern in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Look, Gaius. The mental well-being of my patients are as important as their bodies, but you’re honestly better off turning to your colleagues for love advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m not here in the hopes of words of inspiration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What do you want then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hippocrates, come under my wing. I need your expertise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates gently put down the glass on the desk and placed all his attention onto me. The dispassionate gaze from the cat instantly turned a dangerous glint as his pupils widened a tad bigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Dread twisted my stomach into a knot, this is the crucial moment I need to succeed in. It filled me with fear, but there was also an undeniable sense of excitement growing inside me that found this situation so exciting. I gulped down my anxiety and grip onto my ankles to brace myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ve thought you’d know better than to try and get me into your pocket, Gaius.” Hippocrates said slowly, making sure I would take in every word that he uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Unlike the rest of them, I will not restrict your freedom to pursue your dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m treating these Wolven Childs just fine without your interference. I suggest you return to whatever den you came from."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I ran my paw on the underside of the chair and held it out in front of him, the paw now caked in layers of accumulated dust and filth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This run-down building at the outskirts of a nameless town is filled with dust and molds growing at the seams. Hippocrates, is this a place to treat the sick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Is it your dream to live paw to mouth struggling to make end’s meet? Does your heart not ache with shame when you see the despair on those Child’s faces, all because neither of you lacked the capital to cure them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No, Hippocrates, a great man at the forefront of medicine like yourself must’ve resented them for damning you to this place. You must’ve spent every waking moment cursing them in your heart for denying your beliefs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “First Citizen Damon squeezed you out of Omorfa and now the wolves have driven you away from the city proper. To them, your brand of altruism isn’t a paragon of virtue one should follow, but an eyesore they need not tolerate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But I am different. I will support you, but I have no intention of tying you down. You wanted to treat the sick regardless of their standing, right? With my backing, you’ll no longer have to work out of a condemned building and you’ll no longer have to shy away from those that dislike you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Together, we will slowly carve out an exquisite clinic anyone can enter in every Wolven district. You will be able to preach your brand of healing to any who would listen to your heart's content and you will be at the top managing them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Omorfan furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His emerald green eyes attempted to appraise me and my intentions for a bit longer before he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...What’s the catch? This sounds too good to be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I could not help but smile at the corner of my mouth. Hippocrates was still dubious of me, but he was now hooked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “In exchange for my funding, I will occasionally make use of your connections for my own goals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “As long as you come to me for approval.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “There will be times where I will ask you to act as my proxy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “As long as I have a choice in the matter. Everything sounds reasonable so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You will also provide me with all the psychiatric profiles of all of your patients.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No.” Hippocrates flat out refused this condition as I expected,”That is a betrayal of my patient’s goodwill. I will not sell them away for any sum of money you’ll offer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Point five percent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “My ballpark estimate on how many impoverished Wolven Children you’re capable of covering with this clinic alone. But what about those ninety nine point five?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What are you trying to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You claimed that medicine should be accessible to sapients of all classes, so why are you sticking only to these few people? What makes them so special to your eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates folded his arms and glared at me, but he did not respond so I continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’re only limiting your treatment to Wolven Childs, what about those wolves stricken with poverty and in need of your help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “They have plenty of institutes which could help them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We both know that’s not true, Hippocrates. Our medical fields are still at the baseline where Romanus has left us, and our mental care amounts to a bottle of alcohol and a slap to the bum. Furthermore, if we’re measuring by sheer numbers alone, the amount of destitute wolves far outnumbers our own Children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Your knowledge would’ve revolutionized medicine here in the Wolven Empire, but you have slighted their pride and now your treasure trove is rotting away inside the cave you call your brain. Is it really okay to let us suffer because we’re wolves when you could be helping everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m not the Parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But it is within your means to take care of these poor sods, yet you aren’t willing to grab onto the paw I reached out to you. Tell me, Hippocrates, between compromising with me and leaving us to suffer, which one is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>betrayal of your ideals?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Gaius…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates clenched his arms tighter while I helped myself with another glass of wine. I leisurely sipped the contents of the cup to give him time to mull it over and to calm my nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What do you plan to do with their data, Gaius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Aside from you, I'm trying to find more capable subordinates, Hippocrates. I do not have time to sort through the feeble minded who can barely form sentences nor do I have enough pairs of eyes to watch for potential traitors. With their profiles, I'll be able to select the ones who will be of use to me. They'll be given a stable job and I'll buy their family into citizenship so they'll no longer be slaves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "And? What on Adastra are you planning with all this manpower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The frontier no wolf has cared to broach before. For many millennia, the Wolven Empire has piled up knowledge like layers of sediment, but no wolf has cared more than to cast a curious eye on the application of how to turn them into power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I showed him my open paw and gripped it into a fist, never breaking eye contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Information, Hippocrates. I wish to monopolize the flow of information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I will nationalize the portal technology gifted by the Khemians, so I shall hear what the elites say behind closed doors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I will send reliable subordinates into the Roman Couriers and do a hostile takeover, so I can know what the common man is thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I will switch out the heralds on television with my own men, so I can control which news the Wolven will hear and how they should react to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates clutched his elbow to steady himself. His eyes that were firmly locked against mines lowered itself ever so slightly as a sad grimace formed on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ve heard that Lux’s Mayor has been giving Tribune Cato a hard time as of late. Gaius, please don’t tell me this is about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why would my goal involve him, doctor? The corruption is eating away at the Wolven Emprie, so I merely wish to ensure it’s stability in my own way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...You’re a terrible liar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates gave a heave and let himself sink down onto the recliner, his paw reaching for his forehead to squeeze away the migraine that assaulted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “First you dangled what I could only dream of everynight in front of me. Then you tried to whack my pride into shape with what I couldn’t accomplish and now you’re engineering a crisis of faith in me in order to make me go along with your suggestions. Why must you be so damn cunning, Gaius?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I had a good teacher.” I smiled back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “While real wolves out there are brutes who talk with their fists, you on the other hand always go in the opposite direction. You’re even more shrewd than the jackals. And now you wish to regulate information, I can’t tell if you’re a wolf or a cat anymore...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The smile still hung on my face as I took another whisk from the glass. Hippocrates gave another sigh and down his own before finally giving me the answer I was hoping for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...I have a condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Name it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’ll only have access to the profiles while I am present and under no circumstances are you going to make a copy of it or use their information for any other purposes other than to scout them. And promise you that you will not toss them aside once you are done with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That is my plan, Hippocrates. I give you my word and am glad to have you onboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sweet Parents, you predicted this didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “How could I predict your response, good doctor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Does the Tribune know about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Why should he?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I can admire him from afar, but to be alongside him, that I cannot do. If the water is too clean, even a fish can die. His exemplary role model blazed too strongly for the rest of us-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "A moon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "He's someone who shines in the dark. A lonely moon amidst the darkness of the Wolven Empire." I listlessly replied and took another chug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "...Gaius, listen. The only ones Tribune Cato has are admirers like me or the ones who want to take advantage of his virtue. Even his family keeps an arm's length away from him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You're the only one who could keep up with him, Gaius. If he loses you too, he'll truly be alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Same goes for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I want to remain by his side as long as I can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Isn't your actions going against his wishes? If you wanted to remain with him, why would you hurt his pride like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I closed my eyes and smiled back in response which made Hippocrates sighed back at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...It’s none of my business, isn't it? Whatever, he’s your problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The cat sifted through the cabinet nearby, his paws stopping at a particular file before he tossed it up onto the desk. It’s guts spilled out in front of me laying bare a photo of a braided maned wolf. I took a look through the document and raised my eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Publius. Struggling statesman and aspiring general with a moldable personality. Wolven Childrens are fine, but your direct subordinate needs to be someone who is already capable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You already had someone in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He has fallen on hard times as of recently. Now that you’re the head of the family, there should be plenty of money to throw around right? Give him a paw and a couple of honey-coated words and you’ll get yourself an ardent follower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’ve got a talent for scouting, you know? Why not work for me full-time instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Don’t even joke about it. Now let's stop this talk and drown ourselves. I want to get completely sloshed tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hippocrates bent over and grabbed out a couple more wines he had hidden in the drawer. The blood red liquid swirled in circles inside my glass as he languidly poured it for me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wouldn’t have said it better myself, friend. Here. To a bright future ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I laughed out in both relief and delight as I raised it in celebration, but the cat simply ignored my cue and drank ahead of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I pray it goes as well as you imagine. Pour one for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Me too, Hippocrates. Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love and Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sometime had passed since my meeting with Hippocrates and before I knew it, I was back in Adastra to resume my ministerial work.</p><p>            The common wolf gave me the stink eye as I sat near them in the restaurant while my fellow elites’ lips curved up into a condescending smile whenever they saw me. It was a peaceful atmosphere which calmed my nerves.</p><p>            I smiled as I looked at the kids playing on the green pasture with their parents. My gaze went out beyond the park, taking in the view of the majestic royal palace just beyond the lake at the horizon.</p><p>            Underneath the surface of the Wolven Empire tensions were running high. I was initially worried that the Wolvens would be swept along with the raging tide, but if the people could continue to be so happy living their lives, then it would take a lot off my mind.</p><p>            Several senators and other big political figures had announced their retirement. It was a sudden shift and unexpected power vacuum which left the Senate seats vacant and as luck would have it, I had several capable friends ready to fill the big shoes they have left behind. One of them was a Wolven Child, a very scarce commodity in the Senate which quickly became the talk of the Empire.</p><p>            The topic about me and Cato has dwindled as of late as the several new hot topics have eclipsed such idle talk. The thought of it brightened my mood.</p><p>            “Gaius!”</p><p>            A familiar voice called out for me and I turned my attention towards him and greeted him with a warm smile.</p><p>            “Hail, Cato. It’s a great day today, isn’t it?”</p><p>            “Hail, my ass!" Cato shouted in between heaving for breath"The senate's in chaos! Why on Adastra are you out here relaxing in the park?!"</p><p>            "Cato, the only language the senate understands right now are fists going into muzzles. Emotions are riding high, it's safe to say they won't be productive today."</p><p>            "Don't you care about the shift in power at all?!"</p><p>            "I'm sure Publius will do just fine."</p><p>            "That's what I wanted to ask about! How did he suddenly make a comeback and just why would he pull me aside to swear on his pride that he would support the both of us?!"</p><p>            "Oh, he was in a slump so I helped him out for a bit. That's all."</p><p>            "What?! But the one who's been pressuring him down was the Mayor…"</p><p>            As Cato looked into my smiling face and my dim orange pupils, his anger slowly melted away and what replaced it was a face dyed in despair. My chest ached as I felt the pain that was gnawing away at him.</p><p>            "Gaius… Please. Please don't tell me you were involved in this..." Cato spoke in almost a whisper, begging me for an answer he himself never wanted to hear.</p><p>            It could certainly be easier to lie to Cato and I do truly feel a strong temptation to do so, but that would break his trust in me worse than any horrible truth could do. I took a deep breath to brace myself before opening my mouth.</p><p>            "Yes, Cato. It was me. I was the one who gave the whistleblower information which drove the Mayor to suicide. I've also asked an associate of mines to funnel the wealth he had accumulated back to the plebeians and slaves."</p><p>            "..."</p><p>            "I made the rest of his clique volunteeringly leave their posts and retire out of the political scene while filling the seats with Wolven loyal to my cause.”</p><p>            Cato’s face hardened as he stared down at me with utter disgust.</p><p>            “...And the following uproar?”</p><p>            “A byproduct of my actions. After learning the truth, less fortunate folks wanted someone to vent their anger onto. Since the Mayor had killed himself, their fangs naturally turned towards the rich district.”</p><p>            Cato’s paws balled up into fists trembling with barely restrained anger. No, it was more accurate to say that his whole body was practically shaking with fury at this point. A measure of fear as well as sadness gripped my heart, but it was not because I was afraid of his anger.</p><p>            "Gaius… Do you truly have no regrets?”</p><p>            “...No. They were sacrifices to ensure the majority are happy-”</p><p>            Cato has rushed in front of me and before I could react, his large muscular fist has smashed itself right into my muzzle.</p><p>            “Ngh!”</p><p>            My world spun towards the left and the incoming pain blanked my mind as the taste of iron filled my mouth. I could barely process my thoughts as Cato brought down his fist right into my stomach. Making the bench behind me creaked in protest from the sheer impact.</p><p>            “Gah!”</p><p>            The strike expelled every pocket of air I had in my lungs and I began to curl up unsightly on the bench and a drool of saliva mixed with crimson flowed down in between my bloodred clenched fangs and into the bench below. Thankfully, I have not eaten so there was nothing for my choking mouth to expel out.</p><p>            Cato was not finished, he brought up his fist again and mercilessly swung down at my ribs. It felt like a thunder had struck me as I felt his fist connecting to my bones, imprinting his rage onto it, crushing it, <em> pulverizing </em>it underneath his overwhelming strength.</p><p>
  <em>             Crack </em>
</p><p>
  <em>             Crash! </em>
</p><p>            This time, the bench could no longer withstood his assault as its wood splintered into a million tiny pieces, making way for my body, bending the metal to the shape of me as I crashed right into the grass below.</p><p>            Several of my ribs were snapped into tiny pieces and I felt a dent the shape of a fist on my lung. The pressure made me think my liver could just burst out right at any moment.</p><p>            “Ah… Ah….”</p><p>            I was completely winded by this point. My blood seeped out from my mouth and tears streamed down my face as I laid broken on the ground in front of Cato.</p><p>            I wanted nothing more than to curl up and grab onto the broken set of ribs that he had smashed and scream my heart out; but that would only puncture my lungs, would it not?</p><p>            I was at his mercy and my body flinched in fear as he stepped closer, a terror brutally instilled into me by his fists. Even though my body is a mess, my mind is still lucid without an ounce of panic in it. If Cato had truly wanted to kill me, he could have already done so thrice over.</p><p>            My vision became warped and distorted by the pain but I forced myself to look back up to Cato. Without regards to my safety, the black wolf reached his paw to my collar and forcefully pulled my feet into the air so he could look at me at his eye level.</p><p>            When he spoke again, the anger in his voice had mostly rescinded and instead, I could hear the disappointment practically oozing from him.</p><p>            “In the list of casualties, there was a good friend of mine. He had done nothing to deserve this fate. Who are you to feed him to the dogs?”</p><p>            By this point, I could barely talk but I forced myself to do so.</p><p>            “He... innocent. But your reform… would be punished regardless. Put to death… Like Mayor...”</p><p>            “And he’s my friend, Gaius! If you had only waited for me to do it by the books, then I could’ve gotten a pardon for him from the Emperor!”</p><p>            That was the wrong way of thinking, I coughed out the blood that pooled my mouth and forced my blurry eyes to focus on him.</p><p>            “They don’t play fair… It is unachievable… Your friend’s life… Worth more than others? Many… Innocents… Must not… Play favorite-nng!”</p><p>            Cato pressed into my vocal cord to stop me from speaking. It must have taken Cato everything he had not to snap my neck right at this moment.</p><p>            “I’ve done everything by the rules to set an example. An example I could use to pardon any innocents caught in the crossfire. And you, Gaius. <em> You </em>ruined all of my hard work..."</p><p>            I could only cough back in response and looked back helplessly at him.</p><p>            “From the start, I knew you were a complete monster. I clung onto a dim hope that you would turn out alright, but your actions were no different than the Mayor!”</p><p>            “...”</p><p>            “Why, Gaius? Why must you do this to me...”</p><p>            “Aren’t you… My moral compass? ...If my way... Reprehensible for you… <em> cough </em>Then lay the law… Execute me… As a criminal.”</p><p>            “<b>Stop saying that!</b>”</p><p>            Cato shouted at the top of his lungs at me, his voice reverberating through my broken bones and making every fiber of my muscles twitch involuntarily in front of his might.</p><p>            “<b>Talk your way out of it, dammit! Don’t you always have a good excuse for me?! Well?!</b>”</p><p>            Blood was still coughing from my pale lips and my body hardly responded to my commands, yet I could not help but give out a warm smile back at Cato which only sent him into another bout of anger.</p><p>            “<b>Defend yourself! Aren’t you a wolf?! Where is your pride, Gaius?!</b>”</p><p>            All that came from my mouth was my shallow breathing. Cato’s eyes slowly became clouded as he silently bit his lower lips. The next words that Cato squeezed in between his teeth were no longer of anger, but of desperation.</p><p>            “Please…” Cato quietly pleaded to me, the paw that held onto my neck shook ever so slightly.</p><p>            “Gaius… Please, say something. <em> Anything </em>...”</p><p>            I already knew what Cato was trying to do, yet I still went ahead and cut him off. Was it because I could not believe he could overthrow the Mayor fairly? Was it because it was the perfect excuse for me to craft the sharpest blade called the information network?</p><p>            No, I knew it was none of that.</p><p>            I could not answer him, for it eluded even myself.</p><p>             It was unlikely that there even was a clear cut answer as to why I had done what I did.</p><p>            What I knew, however, is the burning sensation inside me, blazing even more fiery than the agony I felt all over my body. A feeling that made me feel so satisfied even at death's door.</p><p>            I raised my trembling paws up to Cato's that had firmly encapsulated my neck, but instead of prying him off, I settled it atop of his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. My pale lips that were stained crimson slowly curved up into a tender smile as my dim orange eyes met his.</p><p>            "I…"</p><p>            "I guess this means…"</p><p>            "We're… no longer... equals. Cato."</p><p>            Cato’s ear flicked once, his face told me that he was confused.</p><p>            “...!”</p><p>            Then the realization finally hit him. Cato’s mouth became agape as his face held the horror which welled from his heart. His eyes were shaking rapidly as it became clouded again.</p><p>            “Ah!”</p><p>            Cato unceremoniously dropped me down with a thud, making me yelp out in pain and clutched onto my ribs. My nerves lit up like a blown fuse and pain short through every part of my body. I forcefully bit into my lower lips to stop myself from pathetically shrieking out as I crawled on the ground.</p><p>            I could barely move, but I still had a sense of my surroundings. From the top of my head, I felt a tiny trickle of liquid dropping onto my head fur. It was merely a few droplets, but I could undeniably feel it running down my mane.</p><p>            Once I managed to scrape up the tiniest bit of autonomy, I raised my head up to snuck a peek at Cato, but he had already turned his head away from me.</p><p>            “Why do you always have to be like this, Gaius…”</p><p>            Cato dragged his feet away from me after leaving those parting words behind, sparing not a single glance back at me. I stayed there silently as I watched his figure departing away from sight. A part of me felt compelled to grab on to his ankle and plead with him, but I knew better than to stop him.</p><hr/><p>            Things were never the same between us after that day. Cato began actively avoiding me as he continued along his path, solidifying his pristine image as the ideal wolf. A pedestal he alone could stand on.</p><p>            Meanwhile, my network had taken deep roots from lowly civil servants up to even the Triumvirates. The pains of crossing red tapes and the endless bureaucracy so that I could recruit Wolven Children as my arms and legs have bore incredible fruits. I have raised their status from slaves to freedmen and in turn, I received their firm and unyielding loyalty to their savior.</p><p>            The unexpected recruitment of Publius had also been a boon to me, pushing me up the ranks faster than I could imagine. I was promoted from Aedile to Praetor within the year, a position just below Consul and once I became one, I would be able to punish inconsequential figures like the Mayor with ease.</p><p>            Both of our dreams of stability that were so distant then now felt just an arm’s reach away. I was nearly at the mountain peak, where both the plebeians and elites who used to belittle me can only look up at me in bitter envy and hatred.</p><p>            However, this time, I was alone. It was only me ascending up this treacherous peak without a friend that could be here by my side. I felt an emptiness inside of me, a deep chasm I could never fill no matter how hard I tried. Whenever I began thinking about him, it hurted me.</p><p>            It would be a long while later that I would finally be on speaking terms with Cato again. He always kept his distance from me and in turn, I respected his decision.</p><p>            It was fine this way.</p><p>            …</p><p>            Well, if there was one regret then…</p><p>            I wish…</p><p>            He would have held onto me just a while longer...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I initially planned to write the recruitment scene of Gaius' original batch of underlings and give young Cato more room to breath before the last scene, perhaps gave them a day in Adastra going about their daily lives. I feel like it'll just bloat things out so sadly I had to cut it to progress the story quicker.</p><p>We're going back to Khemia starting next chapter, hopefully I could deliver the next batch before the next month ends!</p><p>Thank you for reading this far in and if you've got an opinion, never be afraid to say it out. I'm always eager to hear what you guys think on the comment section!</p><p>Hope to see you guys soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Golden Calf of Khemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late into the night within the Golden District. A lone chariot troddled along the avenue, its smooth pavement letting the wolven passenger onboard sleep without a care in the world.</p><p>            “Hey, wake up. Bout time you’re up and about.” The coachman addressed the sleeping wolf.</p><p>            “Ngh… Five more minutes…” Galeo mumbled back at him, still half-asleep.</p><p>            “C’mon, old wolf. Open your eyes.”</p><p>            “…Simmer down. Let this old man dream some more.”</p><p>            “No time to complain, we’re almost there.”</p><p>            “Almost… where?”</p><p>            The wolf forced his eyes open and what he saw surprised him. The street lantern lights slowly glowed at him, highlighting the luxurious red toga that was now wrapped around him.</p><p>            “The cold night air should do well with you wolves, eh?”</p><p>            “...Yeah. Huh. I was expecting to be waking up behind a prison cell."</p><p>            “You can’t have your cake and eat it too. The mirror’s behind you.”</p><p>            Galeo raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked at the new him. The white fur from aging which streaked his mane was dyed rusty red and his disheveled braids were now neatly tied behind him. The waft of iron and the musky scent of sweat was mostly washed off and whatever was remaining was covered up with a thick smell of cologne.</p><p>            His face that was so bruised and battered looked surprisingly normal. Galeo felt like his face became younger by a couple decades. The wolf raised his paw and tried to touch where he remembered Prince Theo struck him.</p><p>            “Ow!”</p><p>            “Careful, old wolf. We can’t have the makeup coming off before the party.”</p><p>            “Makeup? Party?”</p><p>            “Yeah, while you were snoring away, I hafta bust my ass to make you look presentable.”</p><p>            Akhenaten finally looked back at Galeo to properly address him. The first thing the wolf noticed was that his blue eyes had become brown. The bridge of his maw was a tad wider and there were several other minute differences on his face. If the jackal did not speak, Galeo would not know that he was the assistant to Prince Theo he had met a while back.</p><p>            "Like it?” Akhenaten let out a self satisfied grin back at him,”I’m pretty proud of how it turned out.”</p><p>            “Not bad, assistant, but not good enough."</p><p>            Galeo reached to the back of his head and untied his braids.</p><p>            "What are you doing?" Akhenaten called out curiously at Galeo who was tying his hair back up.</p><p>            "Only younger wolves would tie their braids into smaller knots. Besides, you've been tying it from the back instead of the front. Our braids are our pride, assistant. People might start suspecting me if they realized a grown wolf needed help to tie up his mane."</p><p>            "I have a name, y'know? Call me Akhenaten."</p><p>            "Right. So, Akhenaten, how long has it been since I've been unconscious?"</p><p>            "Bout half a day, I'd say."</p><p>            "Since you're driving me into the Golden District, I assume Prince Theo has accepted my proposition?"</p><p>            "You're officially a criminal on parole and I'm your chaperone. Lil Boss told me to string you along with promises of a pardon."</p><p>            "Lil Boss?"</p><p>            "Our little Prince. He's still just a little kid, right? I call him that when he's out of earshot.</p><p>            "Ha! He sure acts like a brat."</p><p>            "I know, right?” The jackal’s smile quickly turned into an uncomfortable frown as he realized what he just said.  “...Please don't tell him I said that.”</p><p>            "We'll see. Anyways, aren't you being awfully straight forward, Akhenaten? You're letting your Prince's cute little scheme out of the bag way too easily."</p><p>            “I’m sure you’d hesitate to call that thing a ‘scheme’, old wolf.” The jackal let out an exasperated sigh,”Banal tricks would just be an insult to each other, so I’m doing this my way.”</p><p>            “I like your style, Akhenaten. I can see why you’re chosen as his personal manservant.”</p><p>            “Aww thanks, but even with your compliments, don’t expect me to go any easier on you.”</p><p>            “Worry not, I never expect you will."</p><p>            Galeo laughed lightly as Akhenaten smiled back at him.</p><p>            “Look sharp, we’re here.”</p><p>            The chariot came to an abrupt halt in front of a metal gate. A familiar sight greeted Galeo as he raised his head to meet it.</p><p>            It was not that he came here before, but it was a place Khemians living in Polaris would ever heard of at least once in their lifetime. The predominantly white terrace that beckons one's attention even so deep into the night. Sunset Terrace, the famous man made landmark commissioned and owned by Mayor Bastet, the richest jackal in all of Khemia.</p><p>            Galeo turned to question Akhenaten, but the jackal merely shoved a peculiar mask onto his paws. Galeo looked down at the onyx dragon mask and backed up to see Akhenaten already wearing a cobra mask.</p><p>            “It's a masquerade ball. The Mayor has a facial recognition software, so never take it off of you."</p><p>            "Alright."</p><p>            As Galeo stood up, a sharp sense of pain jabbed into his chest and head. His thoughts were scrambled and his movement became disoriented. The wolf swayed like a leaf and fell head first onto the street. Thankfully, Akhenaten was there to catch him before Galeo was knocked out for the second time.</p><p>            “Old wolf! What’s wrong?”</p><p>            Akhenaten could not hide the surprise in his voice.</p><p>            “The beatdown from earlier… It’s hurting a little more than I expected.”</p><p>            Galeo grabbed onto the iron bars of the gate to steady himself. He used to be able to shrug off a good roughing, but now some punches from a rabbit and a jackal who was just off his mother’s teats was more than enough to stop him in his tracks.</p><p>            “I’m getting too old for these kinds of stunts.” Galeo quietly chuckled to himself and from behind him, the jackal spoke up.</p><p>            “Can you do this, old wolf?”</p><p>            “Yeah. I will. I’m not about to get cold feet now.”</p><p>            There was no one there to greet them, but Akhenaten did not shy away and strided in. Galeo took after his example and followed suit.</p><p>            "So Akhenaten, you gonna clue me on what's going on?"</p><p>            "Aren't you <em> the </em> Phantom? This should be within your predictions. Wait, don't tell me even the most elusive criminal in all of Khemia can’t keep up?"</p><p>            "I can't be everywhere at once, smartass."</p><p>            "But this is related to Field Marshal Amon... Ah! I've got it. You're trying to gauge how much you can trust me. Very crafty, Mister Phantom.'</p><p>            "Stop probing me and get on with it."</p><p>            "Aha! Yes, siree." Akhenaten smiled gleefully beneath his mask like a child who felt he had outsmarted an adult,"Y'see, Field Marshal Amon has been sending strings of invitations to the big shots across Khemia for this event. I’m sure he plans to drag them all in one dragnet.”</p><p>            “And?”</p><p>            “Well, we’ll go in and you do your thing while I watch from the sidelines.”</p><p>            “That’s not helpful at all.”</p><p>            “What’s there to say? I’m sure you’ll do fine.”</p><p>            “They’ll know of the Prince’s involvement regardless if I’m captured. There’s no need to be vague about it.”</p><p>            “Don’t you have your own plan? I really doubt you came here without any preparations.”</p><p>            “A few loose cards that’s out of my paw.” Galeo shrugged dismissively,”I plan to follow the Prince’s instructions so we can form a united front against a common enemy.”</p><p>            “Old wolf.”</p><p>            “My only goal is to defeat the Field Marshal and preserve the Wolven-Khemian Alliance. I swear it upon Romanus and my pride. You can doubt my methods, but I ask that you believe my intentions.”</p><p>            “...” Akhenaten did not respond, but his silence already tells Galeo that the gears in his head are turning.</p><p>            “I'll be your marionette, Akhenaten, but you’ll have to be more willful and tug my strings."</p><p>            “A'rite, a'rite, I get the picture.” Akhenaten sighed and helplessly scratched the back of his head,”Cause a ruckus. Raise enough of a fuss that those fence sitters would think twice before joining paws with the Field Marshal. That’ll be a start.”</p><p>            “How should I do it?”</p><p>            “As long as it doesn’t trace back to me, you’re steering the rudder, capin’.”</p><p>            “That’s good to hear.” Galeo’s maw curved up into a jounty grin,”Anything else I should know about?”</p><p>            “There’s no point in teaching a bird how to fly, ain’t it? Nothing you’ll figure out yourself once you get inside. “</p><p>            “Mhmm.”</p><p>            “...”</p><p>            “...”</p><p>            Once the topic at hand was exhausted, the conversation between them quickly winded down. Galeo took the opportunity to look around the place.</p><p>            Unlike Adastra, the Khemian capital was arid and whatever foliage they had were generally brown and depressing to look at. It was a different story for this place however.</p><p>            There were no pine trees like back in the Wolven Empire, but unlike the rest of the capital this garden was lush and full of greenery. Galeo was briefly reminded of the park back in Adastra where he would frequent whenever he wanted to let his mind wander.</p><p>            “Not bad ain’t it?” the jackal spoke up to him,”I’ve heard the sickly Mayor went above and beyond to keep this place as nice as it is.”</p><p>            “He's an eccentric, that’s for sure.”</p><p>            “For real, rich folks and their hobbies. I s'pose the sky’s the limit if you have enough crazy money to sprinkle around."</p><p>            “That's not what I meant. The terrace and garden were inspired by Avia architecture and masquerade balls came from bear Children. I understand that Field Marshal Amon wanted to separate himself from the Pharaoh, but most of his supporters are Khemian hardliners.”</p><p>            “Maybe it’s something he did at the spur of the moment?”</p><p>            “No, the Field Marshal isn’t so thoughtless. Something rooted in Khemian tradition like Festival of the Valley would’ve had better reception. So the question becomes: why did he choose to go this route?”</p><p>            “You speak like you know him.”</p><p>            “What’s your opinion on it?”</p><p>            “Eh. I’ve heard the Mayor has always had a preposition for foreign Siblings. If you really think there’s a reason behind it, you’ll just have to search for them yourself.”</p><p>            “What, no assumptions at all?”</p><p>            “Naw, what’s the point? Wild conjectures would just waste the tiny amount of brain cells I have to spare. You can do the thinking for me while I go chug myself on some beers.”</p><p>            “You could improve your imagination a bit, Akhenaten.”</p><p>            “Pass. I’d rather just lay back and enjoy the theatrics.”</p><p>            “Isn’t it a man’s romance to strive for something in their life?”</p><p>            “Yeahhhhhh, no thanks. Anyways, speaking of that, what did you dream about? You were giggling and smiling the whole way here.”</p><p>            “Did I? Hehe. I’ve been dreaming about the old days.”</p><p>            “What, did your girlfriend come to visit in your dreams?.”</p><p>            “Something like that.”</p><p>            “I knew it! With how happy you looked, I imagined you must’ve rutted her into a wreck.”</p><p>            “I wish I <em> did </em>dream about the ‘rutting’ part.”</p><p>            “That’s a shame. Ah!” Akhenaten snapped his paws,”How about this? After this is over, let’s go to my favorite brothel in the Copper District. Hope you like jackal strumpets, because I know a couple harlots with big honkers and a lip that can blow your mind. Regular’s discount. Haha!”</p><p>            “That’s a great idea.” Galeo scratched his chin as he let the imagination play out in his head. He looked up towards the moons in the sky and let out a mischievous smile,”I wouldn’t mind getting a dozen loads inside of me and a few bodies to keep me warm once we’re done.”</p><p>            “Oh?” Akhenaten tilted his head in confusion, but a second later things finally clicked inside of his head.</p><p>            “<em> Oh! </em>...O-Oh.”</p><p>            Things went relatively smoothly afterwards. Akhenaten handed over our invitations to the receptionist and she let both of them in with a courteous bow.</p><p>            Galeo took a peek at their invitations and saw that he came as a foreign nouveau riche while Akhenaten was the third son of some inconsequential elite.</p><p>            "You've got quite a humble beginning, Akhenaten."</p><p>            "Naw, this is just my cover-up. You see, the drought hit their family pretty hard last year. The Khemian Royalty lent them a helping hand, so Lil Boss called them in for a favor."</p><p>            "Ah."</p>
<hr/><p>            The Khemians within the Sunset Terrace ranged from the Khemian factory board of directors at the bottom of the hierarchy up to ministers and cabinet members directly under the Prime Minister. There were even a few stray Siblings not of Khemia in the mix.</p><p>            Unlike in the Wolven Empire, the Khemians were free to talk to one another regardless of their standing. One would imagine them to intermingle yet in actuality, the result was that these Khemians would simply stick to their own social rung, forming several pockets of groups within the hall.</p><p>            Galeo could recognize most of them, but a few of their identities escaped his mind. It was easy to identify the more prominent members but for the more obscure ones, the mask served its purpose as their disguise.</p><p>            Underneath the Khemian Empire was a strong undercurrent of political intrigue between the Pharaoh, the Vizier and the Field Marshal. Under normal circumstances, these lukewarm Khemians would not dare fraternize so openly for they cannot afford to side with the losing team, but the air of anonymity has given them a second wind. Galeo speculated this was one of the reasons why the Masquerade ball was chosen.</p><p>            Akhenaten darted straight for the bar but was janked back at the last second by Galeo.</p><p>            “Ey! What gives?!” Akhenaten protested pathetically as Galeo pointed his digit at a clique of more opulent guests.</p><p>            “Drink later, we’re here to rain on Amon’s parade. Help me peel out any useful information you can from them.”</p><p>            "You could do it yourself."</p><p>            "They'll be more open to fellow jackals than a wolf, I'll infiltrate the Children group because they'll be more receptive to me than you."</p><p>            “I’d rather just chill with the bartender, to be honest. Lil Boss always works me to the bone, so I’m gonna squeeze it in whenever I can.”</p><p>            “What the? Akhenaten… Don’t tell me you’re doing it your way just so you can slack off?”</p><p>            Galeo furrowed his brows disparagingly at the jackal. Meanwhile Akhenaten merely looked the other way with a playful smug on his face.</p><p>            “Are you serious?!”</p><p>            “Hey, get off my back! Lil Boss’ a worse slave driver than the wolves! I’ve gotta squeeze in my free time whenever I can.”</p><p>            “...Come on. I’ll treat you later if you can do this for me.”</p><p>            “This is the top of the shelf stuff! I bet you’re going to just bring me to a crummy hovel with beer that tastes like water.”</p><p>            “How about this? I'll bring you to Hathor's Blood in the Golden District later tonight."</p><p>            Akhenaten's ears perked up at Galeo's words.</p><p>            "The number one pub in all of Polaris famous for its yellow nectar?"</p><p>            "Yup."</p><p>            "I can order anything I want?"</p><p>            "As long as you work for me."</p><p>            "Well spank my bum and call me your little boy because you're my Bossy for tonight."</p><p>            "...Just go do your job, alright?"</p><p>            "Aye, aye, Boss-For-Tonight!” The jackal pumped his fist up to his heart playfully. “This little jackal shall prove to you that he's worth every gold coin." With those parting words, Akhenaten receded away from view.</p><p>            Galeo has not even started, but he already felt like going behind the prison bars.</p>
<hr/><p>            If one were to take a sweep of the terrace, they would notice that the biggest group would undoubtedly be the one consisting of aspiring merchants and new business owners.</p><p>            Whether jackal or Child, they would freely converse among themselves forming connections that were thought impossible just a few generations past. It was the cumulation of social progress brought about by decades of effort between the Pharaoh and Vizier Keuket.</p><p>            These young men and women are the new blood of Khemia and the primary group that this ball was aiming for.</p><p>            Smack in the middle of the group was a middle aged albino jackal with an eagle mask. Wherever he moved, the young Khemians would make way for him. They would match their step with the pale jackal’s pace and their ears would perk up in attention at his every word. He was Bastet, Mayor of Polaris, the Khemian capital and lord of the mansion.</p><p>             "Ahhotep be with you this fine night, Mayor Bastet."</p><p>            In front of Bastet approached a brown maned wolf. His braids were tied loosely behind his back and his face was covered with a dragon mask.</p><p>            The same one that was embellished as the wolf's protector in their storybooks and the one Bastet occasionally finds on the rain guards of the swords of their warriors. It was the mask of the Monitor, intermediary of the Parents.</p><p>            "Salve, brave Wolven warrior. I welcome you to my humble abode. It may be far from home, but I hope everything’s to your liking.”</p><p>            Bastet’s voice was slightly robotic, like he was using a text-to-speech device to speak instead of his vocal cord.</p><p>            The jackal certainly did not know this particular wolf but as they had sent invitations far and wide, it was only natural.</p><p>            “Thank you, Mayor, I feel welcomed already.” The dragon masked wolf said proudly,”Through there is something I’d wish to clarify. I may adorn this mask, but I do not wield the sword.”</p><p>            “Oh? Pray tell, what my wolven companion, what is your trade?”</p><p>            “My name is Galeo and I am but a simple asphalt merchant, Mayor Bastet.”</p><p>            “Asphalt!” The Mayor clapped his paws together, his polite smile forming into genuine delight,”You came at just the right time! Ever since Princess Xerise started her royal project for urban development, we’ve always been on a critical shortage of asphalt.”</p><p>            “That is exactly why I came here, Mayor. Say-”</p><p>            “Say no more, Mister Galeo! The Omorfans may be exporting at quadruple the Wolven’s total output, but as long as you’re willing to join paws with us, I shall personally make sure to secure you a reliable channel and help fetch you a fair deal. In fact, I already have someone in mind-”</p><p>            “That’s… great Mayor, but what I wanted to ask-”</p><p>            “No worries, we can hash out the details after the party-”</p><p>            “What’s going on here, Bastet?”</p><p>            Aside from his wife, there was only one person in this ball that would dare address him so informally. The albino jackal abruptly cut short his conversation with Galeo and spun around to address the newcomer.</p><p>            “Amon! I’m glad to see that you are in good spirits.”</p><p>            By no means was Mayor Bastet short, but the sheer size of the white bull in front of him easily towered over the albino jackal. The Field Marshal looked to be in his forties but his musculature belied his age. The bull had no mask on him and despite a thin scar dividing the right eyebrow of his rugged face, he had no trouble turning heads his way.</p><p>            Two golden bracelets adorned his wrists and on his right ear are two thin golden hoops which flicked along with his ear. Instead of precious stones, the jewelry that adorned his virile body were badges and insignia earned by his meritorious services in the army.</p><p>            The young Khemians surrounding the Mayor quickly crowded around the Field Marshal, eager to form a connection with this man. For Field Marshal Amon’s part, he took the time to carefully and politely greet back these trivial Khemians by their name. His yellow eyes and mouth smiled warmly at each of them before finally turning to address Mayor Bastet.</p><p>            “Thank you for turning this into a ball on such short notice, Bastet. My foul mood earlier this evening seemed like a distant dream now.”</p><p>            “Anything for a friend, Amon. Say, what brings you here?”</p><p>            “You were talking rather excitedly earlier Bastet, so I came here to see what it was about. Why not share the good news with me?”</p><p>            “Ah!”</p><p>            Mayor Bastet raised his head in surprise. The asphalt merchant had totally slipped out of his mind.</p><p>            “Yes, I was talking to this Wolven fellow just a minute ago. Here, Amon, let me introduce you too…”</p><p>            Mayor Bastet’s voice slowly trailed off as he turned back to see an empty spot where Galeo was supposed to be.</p><p>            “Galeo?”</p><p>            The Mayor turned his head to look at his clique, but he was left disappointed as they did not have an answer for him.</p><p>            “...Where did he go?”</p>
<hr/><p>            The wolf in question was hiding behind a pillar at the other side of the room. Galeo peeked back to see if he was followed and once he confirmed his safety, Galeo let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>            “<em> That was way too close. </em>”</p><p>            His initial plan was to get close to the Mayor using his disguise as a merchant and ring whatever information he could from him.</p><p>            Unfortunately it was the wrong choice to bring up construction materials, for the Mayor proved himself very enthusiastic for this business opportunity. It was Galeo's own incompetence to think that he could keep up with a genuine business man after he had been out of the show for so long.</p><p>            He had only surface understanding on the matter and Bastet would have certainly sniffed him out if he had stayed there. Looking at it that way, he should be thankful to the Field Marshal for taking everyone's attention away and giving Galeo the lifeline to run.</p><p>            It was not the right time to confront him in any case.</p><p>            "<em> Alright Galeo, stop beating yourself over and focus. </em>"</p><p>            His sloppiness has cost him the biggest catch, but there are still other fishes in this aquarium and Galeo does not plan to lose to these minnows.</p>
<hr/><p>            “-I have no business with a race of genociders. Were it not for the Field Marshal’s sake, I would have slew you where you stood.”</p>
<hr/><p>            “-opportunity of a lifetime, I guarantee triple the profit if you invest in me Sir Galeo. Even the Field Marshal expressed interest in it! It just goes to show that it will be successful, doesn’t it? Here’s my business card-”</p>
<hr/><p>            “-looking at you,  the stereotype that all wolves are unrefined savages doesn’t seem so true at all.”</p><p>            “Thank you, you’re very kind. There were many tonight who had not been so hospitable towards me.”</p><p>            “It is because our war hero Amon wished to annul the alliance between us. A good number of Khemians gathered here today are ones with bad blood against the wolves.”</p><p>            “Are you here because you hate the Wolven Empire?”</p><p>            “Pah! Let it be known that I am not intolerant like these bigots! It’s high time to let go of old grudges and embrace the future with open arms, Mister Galeo! That being said, I do agree with war hero Amon that the Alliance is too biased on the Wolven side.”</p><p>            “I see. But why have you come here then?”</p><p>            “I am only here because war hero Amon is the only one willing to give us Children a chance while the other two are dragging their feet. Both the Pharaoh and Vizier Keuket must still be reluctant to part ways with their privilege. As they say, once an oppressor, always an oppressor. Ah, no offense to you of course.”</p>
<hr/><p>            “-Don’t tell anyone this, but I’ve heard that Amon was not his given name. Before he became who he is, his name was Apis.”</p><p>            “Oh? What made him change his name?”</p><p>            “He proclaimed that it was because he didn’t want to be seen as a bull, but as a Khemian. Sounds cool, right? One can’t help but wonder what truly happened. Perhaps he didn’t want to live in the late high priest’s shadow. Well in anycase, I’m sure he did it for the right reasons.”</p><p>            “Hmm… That is certainly interesting.”</p>
<hr/><p>            “-No idea what you’re talking about, Galeo.”</p><p>            A jackal nearly hissed back at Galeo, but he forcibly kept his voice down to a whisper.</p><p>            “Come on now, don’t play coy with me. You still owe me from last time. What was the original event?”</p><p>            “The Field Marshal wanted to hold a miniature Beautiful Festival of the Valley here in the Sunset Terrace. Said that it was to honor the fallen soldiers, but he changed his mind this evening and sent out mass invitations to any dullard with any resemblance of authority.”</p><p>            “Why did he do that?”</p><p>            “Beats me, it was a perplexing move from the Field Marshal.”</p><p>            “...Has he gotten word about the Lying Cobra?”</p><p>            “How should I know?! If you really wanted to know, why don’t you ask them?! Now go away, I don’t want to be seen with you.”</p><p>            The jackal pointed to a group a few tables over and Galeo turned his head towards them.</p><p>            The first one Galeo recognized was a tall middle aged jackal with a nemes headdress and a hippopotamus mask. This jackal has gained his fame around the same time as the Field Marshal. His bulging muscles was a stark contrast to his properly dressed attire and his thick rimmed round spectacle on top of his mask. It was Seth, the Prime Minister and the fourth most influential figure in all of Khemia.</p><p>            The equally tall jackal with a crocodile mask talking to him was no slouch either. Much like Prince Theo, he has an intricate golden body paint on his muscular body but unlike the Fifth Khemain Prince, this man actually eludes confidence from his body posture to his attitude. His sentences were usually curt and direct, but every word from his lips would evoke a feeling of respect from those who listen to him. He is Atem, the Firstborn Khemian Prince.</p><p>            “<em> Hm? </em>”</p><p>            Galeo moved his attention towards a familiar young Omorfa who was staring daggers at him next to those two. Despite the mask and the make up, the aegean cat still managed to recognize him right away.</p><p>            Galeo smiled and gave a friendly wave back at him, to which he responded with a scowl. The slim cat walked up to a nearby female jackal with golden body paint and a multicolored shawl and whispered a few words into the female jackal’s ear. Together they quickly evacuated from the table and into the staff room.</p>
<hr/><p>            At a quiet corner of the ball sat a female jackal decorated from head to toe in precious stones. She has an hourglass figure and her body was as smooth as the silk that draped her body. Even in a masquerade where one’s face was covered, she would certainly be the center of attention had she was still in her prime.</p><p>            From her left approached Galeo. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head at her before raising his left paw up. The female jackal raised an eyebrow curiously, but a second later she smiled at him and placed her paw at his.</p><p>            “Madam Ptah, it is an honor to finally meet you.”</p><p>            Galeo spoke polite before doing a mock peck on her paw. The mask obstructed his lips, but the intent has been sent to Ptah.</p><p>            “Thank you, but I fear I am at a disadvantage.”</p><p>            “I am Galeo the merchant, at your service.”</p><p>            “So what does a wolven merchant want with this decrepit lady? If you wish to make connections, I would suggest that you talk with Bastet.”</p><p>            “Forgive me, Madam Ptah. I am here not for your husband, but simply to ask your ladyship for a dance.”</p><p>            “Most Khemians would be too intimidated by my husband to approach me. You’re a brave man who came at just the right time.” Ptah smiled back at him and signalled the wolf to follow her,”I had almost thought my beauty had finally dried up.”</p><p>            “You still shone brilliantly to my eyes, Madam. Were it not for Mayor Bastet, I might have been tempted to ask for more than your paw.”</p><p>            “A gentleman <em> and </em>a flirt! You’re quite the work, Mister Rapscallion.”</p><p>            “I do try to impress.”</p><p>            Ptah spun around and raised her paw for his.</p><p>            “Well, now, let us see if you can still say that afterwards. I was quite the hoofer in my youth, you know?”</p><p>            Galeo reciprocated and smiled back at her.</p><p>            “I’m certain I can match your pace-”</p><p>            “Less talk.”</p><p>            “!”</p><p>            Ptah pulled Galeo into a half circle. It was easy for the wolf to steady himself, but as this was a dance he had no choice but to react to her moves.</p><p>            “More dancing, hm?”</p><p>            Galeo moved his hips away just a hair breadth from Ptah’s.</p><p>            All of the Khemian’s traditional dances are rooted from Raqs Sharqi. This kind of dance would focus on the hips and torso. In other words, it was belly dancing.</p><p>            Galeo knew all the mainstream dance moves in theory, but what Ptah has put on the floor was something he had never seen before. Because belly dancing is mainly done solo, Galeo hypothesized that it was something she improvised on the fly.</p><p>            “You’re not half-baked.”</p><p>            Nevertheless, Galeo was keeping up with her based on reaction alone.</p><p>            “I-I <em> huff </em> live to… impress.” Galeo squeezed the words in between heaving for breath,”Say… Madam Ptah. I’ve been wondering. <em> huff </em>Just why on Polaris did Mayor Bastet change this into a masquerade ball?”</p><p>            “How did you know that? Only our closed members should have known what it was.”</p><p>            Galeo nudged his head towards the stage. The pair of female jackal and a slim cat from earlier were singing and playing stringed instruments for the hall.</p><p>            “The ballad onstage is one meant to placate the grief of losing a loved one. That their belief in the Parents would bring those deceased souls happiness in the amalgamation.”</p><p>            “It is the form of festivities that the Pharaoh outlawed because of its deep connections to the defunct temples. But while the practice itself was forbidden, Princess Hatshepsut has made sure that it would persist in memory in the form of a song.”</p><p>            “With all the money in his paws, your husband can change his world on the fly, but the Khemian Royalty is not a part of his world. How could he dare tell Princess Hatshepsut to abandon a song she has worked tirelessly on for some crude yodeling from the bears?”</p><p>            “They are bits and pieces, but together they all had led me to such a conclusion.”</p><p>            Ptah whistled back at him, bemused by his reasoning.</p><p>            “You are certainly quite the astute one. But I do have a question for you myself. To use a lion’s greeting for a bears’ event, just what could you be implying?”</p><p>            Ptah tossed an amused face at Galeo while he replied without missing a single beat.</p><p>            “It was to show my sincerity. The bears and lions are ambivalent to each other, yet they still could cooperate. So even if the Field Marshal triumphs and our Alliance is broken, both our species can still remain on friendly terms with one another. Isn’t that the meaning behind all the Avia murals you have chiselled all over the terrace? Why, I use one of your tools myself, Madam Ptah.”</p><p>            “Crafter Ptah, no one has called me by that moniker for a long time. Pray tell, what tool of mine did you become enamored to?”</p><p>            “Your bronze bracelet, Madam. Unfortunately, I’ve lent it to a jackal friend of mine so I cannot show this proof of my dedication to you but it just goes to show that we can benefit each other.”</p><p>            “Very smooth for some nonsense you’ve thought up on the fly, Mister Gaius.”</p><p>            “!”</p><p>            Galeo missed his step and was about to fall over, but as if expecting it, Ptah quickly pulled him in time.</p><p>            “You’re slipping, Mister Gaius. Shall I inform my husband that you require assistance?”</p><p>            Her words sounded like a threat but on the contrary the amused expression remained on her face. </p><p>            “...I’m good, thank you.”</p><p>            “Let us resume then.”</p><p>            With Ptah’s insistence, Galeo started dancing once more. This time, Galeo instantly recognized it was a Shaabi, a dance for commoners. The steps were flat footed rather than tip toeing and the spins no longer came. This was the breather Galeo was praying for just a minute ago before Ptah dropped a bomb on him.</p><p>            “Your steps are stiff, Mister Gaius.”</p><p>            “How did you find out, Madam Ptah?”</p><p>            “You may shield your name under an alias and hide your identity behind a mask, but the invisible one has always remembered you.”</p><p>            “... Amon.”</p><p>            “He had warned Bastet and Prime Minister Seth of your potential interference but it seemed like my husband didn’t notice you. Did you do something to the Field Marshal that he would specifically single you out?”</p><p>            “We’ve had a few less than pleasant encounters in the past.”</p><p>            “And you plan to duke it out with him right here in my mansion?”</p><p>            “...Yes.”</p><p>            “How bold of you. Besides that, the Prime Minister was quite furious when he heard your name. Did you have a history with him, too?”</p><p>            “Romanus knows why he loathes me. And let’s just say he's a friend of a friend.”</p><p>            “Who would that be?”</p><p>            “Do you plan to carve the name on his gravestone? Without the person, a name has little meaning and without even a corpse, it has none at all.”</p><p>            “Aha. A soap drama between friends bore out of misunderstanding. How amusing, but why not simply rectify it with him?”</p><p>            “Don’t know what he hated me for, don’t really care."</p><p>            “And now you need to convince this man who mattered so little to you away from your mortal enemy. Isn’t that simply irony itself?”</p><p>            “...”</p><p>            Galeo’s face was covered up by a mask, but even without it visible one could sense the foul mood emanating from behind it.</p><p>            “Ohhh, scary. I shan’t poke my snout any further into your business.”</p><p>            “That’s for the best.”</p><p>            As soon as the music died down, Galeo immediately untangled himself from Ptah and readjusted his toga.</p><p>            It was a rude gesture to leave a girl hanging, but she did not seem to mind. Galeo was about to leave before Ptah spoke up from behind him.</p><p>            “The Festival of the Valley is a festival that revolves around appeasing the soul, Mister Gaius. It was an event Field Marshal Amon has been looking forward to. What do you think made him change his mind at the last second?”</p><p>            “...Soul Studies.” Galeo answered quietly without looking back at her.</p><p>            “He is under the impression that it was an attack by the Pharaoh. It was why he had sent so many invitations to new faces and why he had asked me to make something very <em> special </em> for tonight.*</p><p>            “...I see.”</p><p>            “He plans to announce his intent to push forward more Khemian Child rights and repealing the Wolven-Khemian Alliance to a less lopsided agreement. If things goes well, it will consolidate his influence and decisively squeeze out both the Vizier and the Pharaoh in one go.”</p><p>            “Are you against the Field Marshal as well?”</p><p>            “Like how Horus was the advisor to the First Pharaoh, Bastet and now me too, have inherited his will to stand with whoever is on the throne.”</p><p>            “Then why not support Ahhotep?”</p><p>            “It is not up to us who stands on the throne, but the will of the Khemians. Our job is to keep our Representative on the right course and-”</p><p>            “-and to maintain Khemia’s gilded cage.”</p><p>            “A fellow Avia! I should’ve known.”</p><p>            “What's in it for you?"</p><p>            “Must you men find reason in every action? If I have to give one, then it was for giving me a good time. Bastet has been so engaged he couldn’t spare a single glance my way tonight! Oh Mister Gaius, don’t break him but do give him the wake up call he needs.”</p><p>            “Isn't this the perfect opportunity to become the matriarch of the house? Why squander a good thing?”</p><p>            “Before I met Bastet, I was but a simple dancer moving my hips to make end’s meet. He has been a good husband and I will always stand by his side.”</p><p>            “It doesn’t sound like you’re entirely happy about this, through?”</p><p>            Ptah tossed a glance at her husband who was too preoccupied with the Field Marshal. She gripped her wrist tightly as she looked the other way with a sorrowful face.</p><p>            “Mister Gaius, you’ve said earlier that I shone like a jewel, right? There is only one shining jewel in Bastet’s heart and it isn’t me."</p><p>            The jackal closed her eyes and snickered pitifully at herself.</p><p>            "My creations are the solution to my problems, but what should I build when faced with a conundrum of the heart? From one bird to another, could you tell me what I should do?”</p><p>            Galeo’s eyebrows remained furrowed at the female jackal. He did not smile in mocking of her pain nor did he put on an air of sympathy for her woes.</p><p>            “...You keep pressing forward.”</p><p>            With those parting words, Galeo resolutely walked away from the dance floor, leaving the lone female jackal to smile back at her own thoughts.</p>
<hr/><p>            Galeo spent some time later looking for Prince Theo’s assistant. At first the wolf slowly walked from one group to another, but his steps became brisk as he still could not find even a shadow of Akhenaten.</p><p>            “<em> Was he captured? No. If he was then Amon would be on the lookout for me. </em>”</p><p>            Just when Galeo was running the possibilities, a funny thought popped up in his head. The image of Akhenaten’s goofy mug came into view.</p><p>            “Haha… No… There’s no way… right?”</p><p>            Galeo tried to convince himself that the jackal was more responsible than this, but he was unable to. At least he has a good idea where Akhenaten is now.</p>
<hr/><p>            “What in Romanus’ name do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>            “Oh, hey! Boss-for-tonight. Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>            Galeo had a mind to smack him across the chops. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before addressing the Khemian.</p><p>            “We did?”</p><p>            Akhenaten raised his eyebrows in surprise, pretending to be oblivious to Galeo’s question as he brought the beer mug under his mask. It was short lived however, for the sight of the wolf raising his fist had him instantaneously changing his tune.</p><p>            “Woah, woah! Settle down, mate! I did my job, alright?” Akhenaten raised both his paws up in submission.</p><p>            “See? That wasn’t so hard.” Galeo snarled back at Akhenaten and ordered his drink. His breath was erratic as he sucked in air through his mouth.</p><p>            “Who pissed into your cornflakes?! I thought you weren’t testy like the other wolves.”</p><p>            “I am still a wolf, thank you very much assistant.”</p><p>            Galeo chugged the expensive champagne in one go and stopped at the last second before he slammed it on the counter. Breaking it and causing a scene here was the last thing he wanted. Slowly, Galeo took another deep breath before ordering another helping. Akhenaten watched him with interest for a while longer before speaking up.</p><p>            “Don’t like it when you have to run through someone else’s pace, eh?”</p><p>            “You were spying on me?”</p><p>            “From a distance. Like I’ve said, I’m here to observe your movements.”</p><p>            “Right.” Galeo downed the second glass and picked up the third one, his eyes resting on the yellow liquid sloshing within the container.</p><p>            “Back then, wouldn’t it be better if you’ve made acquaintances with the Field Marshal? Why did you jet off like that?”</p><p>            “It would’ve made things easier, had we not know each other. If he recognizes me then, it will only spell trouble.”</p><p>            Akhenaten’s ears perked up with renewed interest. He glanced at Galeo like he was measuring him.</p><p>            “You’ve had history with the Field Marshal?”</p><p>            “Does it matter?”</p><p>            “Hell yeah! From the Vizier and now the Field Marshal. Even if you’re <em> the </em>Phantom that’s way too much M.O. for some random wolf. Boss-for-tonight, just what skeletons do you have inside your closet?”</p><p>            Galeo did not immediately respond to Akhenaten. He moved the champagne in a circle as he absent-mindedly stared at it.</p><p>            “That’s neither here nor there. What do you have for me, Akhenaten?”</p><p>            “<em> Ahem </em>. The big bull has promised the world to most of the golden boys, opportunities that the old guards had denied them."</p><p>            Akhenaten spread his arms out in a dramatic pose as Galeo had to move his head out of the way.</p><p>            "Requisition of their land which the Vizier forcibly nationalized, forgiving crippling debts and endless favors that the Khemian Royalties had over them. All of this overseen by the Prime Minister. Ain't he a modern Robinhood?"</p><p>            "The what?"</p><p>            "Ah. It-it's just a human folktale. My point is that people see him as a hero for distributing resources back to the people with basically no strings attached."</p><p>            "The scariest deal is a free deal, Akhenaten. Without a clear stated term, the Field Marshal can ask for small favors ever so often and if they get too rowdy, he could use it to keep them in line. Only the blind and the desperate would latch on to such promise and neither of those deserved to be in the Golden District."</p><p>            "Rightttt. Say, speaking of deals, big bull has managed to rally a good number of big name traders to his side. From the ones who want the war economy up to ones whose business suffered from the Alliance's tariff cuts, he's been sweeping them in by the dozen. The Field Marshal is asking Mayor Bastet to help him on this side of things."</p><p>            "At this rate, who's even left by your side anymore, Akhenaten?"</p><p>            "Plenty, I reckon." The jackal shrugged his shoulder and took a chug from his mug,"I'm sure the Pharaoh and the Vizier would have a good amount of supporters if they rallied."</p><p>            "Why haven't they made a move?"</p><p>            "Mate, that question is way above my pay grade."</p><p>            "Hmm…"</p><p>            “Onto the main question, can you do it? Ya think you can crash this party like a wrecking ball?”</p><p>            On Amon's left was the albino jackal with business senses that far exceeded Galeo’s and on his right was Seth, a bureaucratic prodigy with a spotless record and a glowing reputation, whose connection ranges from the Khemian Royalties to the everyday man.</p><p>            “You’re asking a lot out of me here, Akhenaten.”</p><p>            “Aren’t you good at making a scene, Boss-for-tonight?”</p><p>            “The hell do you think I am? A noise maker?”</p><p>            “A schoolyard miscreant.”</p><p>            “...”</p><p>            Galeo gave him the stink eye as the jackal smiled back gleefully at him.</p><p>            “Just kidding. So, Boss-for-tonight, after going through the fruits of our labor, what's your take on his group?”</p><p>            “Talent, network, coupled with Amon’s own natural charisma and status, high enough to become a new symbol of Khemia. To gather his forces without an inkling of fear of retaliation, it was as if…”</p><p>            “...As if he’s trying to become the Pharaoh?”</p><p>            “Emperors, Pharaohs, once you have enough wealth and influence those titles are merely window dressing. The Field Marshal I know does not chase after vanity, but practical results."</p><p>            Galeo downed an entire mug of beer in one go before calling for the bartender.</p><p>            "What do you reckon he's after, then?"</p><p>            "...War, I suppose? Everything's been pointing towards that conclusion. It doesn’t explain why he's putting so much emphasis on Children rights through."</p><p>            “Maybe it’s from the good of his heart? Y’know, altruism and all that.”</p><p>            "Really now. If that is true, why did once affiliated himself with the Vizier and not the Pharaoh? We still can't grasp the tail end of him."</p><p>            "That ain't sounding too reassuring. The Field Marshal's position is mighty tight and we ain't got a clue on his real intentions. But ey, we've got our ace in the hole, right?"</p><p>            "You're disguised as a third rate elite and I'm a foreigner wolf. Between us and the hero of Khemia, if we suddenly shouted about Soul Studies whose words are you going to trust?"</p><p>            The last hopeful smile on Akhenaten wilted away as his shoulders slumped down and his face pressed against the counter in resignation.</p><p>            “We’re screwed…” Akhenaten uttered pathetically,”At this rate, my gravy train is going dry. Where am I going to find easy money now?”</p><p>            “We’re involved with the fate of Khemia and money’s all you care about?”</p><p>            “Galeo, my man, I can’t afford to care about dreams and ideals when I’m too busy making a living. The only fates I care about are the ones that fill my pint. Speaking of, bartender! Fetch me your finest ale!”</p><p>            Galeo pinched the bridge of his snout and let out an exasperated sigh. If he wanted to undermine Amon, then he at least needed to understand his goals, even if a little. Once he can find the tiny gap  of interests between the Field Marshal and his allies, Galeo could finally begin wedging on it. If Akhenaten was not going to help, then he will have to ponder about it himself. </p><p>            His push for Khemian Children rights, because he’s a Child and they’re his base? His advocacy for breaking the Wolven-Khemian Alliance, is it simply to add in Khemians who are against the established order into his ranks?</p><p>            Seth and Amon have been good friends, but why add Bastet into the mix? A new power at this stage would only form fractures in their alliance, did Seth convince him?</p><p>            “<em> No. Stop that, Galeo. </em>”</p><p>            Those are simply superficial reasons and the goal was broad enough to unite them under one banner. He needed to find something else, what has the Field Marshal done lately? The Lying Cobra?</p><p>            Galeo’s mind flew a few years back. In front of him stood an old friend. The cat was propped up against the table with leather straps and several metallic tubes forcibly inserted into his maw. He has been mutilated almost beyond recognition and the familiar stench of death told Galeo that necrosis has long set in. Only a few thin layers of fabric were holding his rotting body together.</p><p>            It was a bit too much, even for Galeo.</p><p>            “<em> Just what on Khemia were you trying to do, Amon? </em>”</p><p>            The cat’s green pupils stared back blankly at him. The old friend he knew was here, but he was Hippocrates no longer. A tormented soul trapped inside a broken husk. There was only one thing Galeo could do for him. The wolf flicked open the holster from his hips and stared at the vessel trapping his old friend from behind the barrel of his gun. Hippocrates smiled, but Galeo knew it was not because of his promise of eternal rest.</p><p>            Even further back still, he vividly remembered Amon standing shoulder to shoulder to Seth. Between a friend and a wolf, it was easy for Seth to decide whom he should side with. Galeo’s salvation came in the form of Vizier Keuket, the man who sparked all of their woes.</p><p>            The mocking sneer on Amon’s face that day remained with him for a long time. Galeo gripped his beer mug so tightly that purple veins began bulging out from behind his paws.</p><p>            The familiar sound of his mentor echoed from behind him as he closed his eyes.</p><p>            “<em> Start from the basics, Gaius. Do not believe what people do reflects who they are. </em>”</p>
<hr/><p>            “How dare you ask for such outrageous war reparations!?"</p><p>            A young white bull was shouting at the top of his lungs behind the Vizier. One side of his face has been bandaged up, but it did not diminish the animosity behind it in the slightest. He was a Khemian who rose to fame during the war. Now that the Vizier wanted to broker for peace, he could no longer hold his emotions back.</p><p>            "It is clear that we are the victor <em> and </em> the victims of your invasion. Why should the Wolven Empire yield to some sand dogs who do not know their place?"</p><p>            On the other side was a black furred wolf with a white ponytail. His paw was gripping onto the hilt of his sword, preparing to swing at a moment’s notice. I placed my paw on the black wolf’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, only then did he relax his stance.</p><p>            "Don't get cocky! Haven't you brutes gotten it through your thick skulls yet?! We could have ended this at any time we want! If you're going to force our paws, then we will make sure you Wolven Siblings will be the slaves! Now release your Children before we change our minds!"</p><p>            A meaningless war fought over high-minded ideals, paid for in Wolven flesh and blood.</p><p>            "Then bring it, I will show you and the rest of Galaxias what happens when you mess with us."</p><p>            A barren land which struggled to grow a single blade of glass. With no resources to call its own, it has to rely on the Empire’s supplyline to survive. My first breath filled the lungs with the stench of sulfur and the second breath came the rancid smell of corpses rotting in the sun. </p><p>            "Thank you, Captain Apis, you have made your point clear. General Cato, we have shed enough blood as it is. You should know better than anyone that casualties will keep piling up if we continue. Could you be more reasonable?"</p><p>            A ruined Khemian Embassy, situated on the lifeless planet just next to Adastra. The center stage for this peace treaty. The Pharaoh and the Vizier knew what they were doing when they chose this planet to uplift.</p><p>            "You're the ones who wanted this war, Vizier Keuket. The last Pharaoh was also a warmonger, so I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If you want peace now, then show us that you truly mean it."</p><p>            The war which was meant to be salvation for the Children here on this planet has reduced their population by two third. The high strung ideals this war meant to inspire has reduced the sapients into indulging their base desires for carnage in this slaughter ground.</p><p>            "... I'll send you twice your demands and we will pull all Khemians out by the end of the month. But in return, allow us to take in these surviving Children that are left."</p><p>            I felt the time was right and stepped into the conversation.</p><p>            "Impossible, you will not take them. We will not let you pollute the mind of the Wolven Children."</p><p>            "<em> Khemian </em> Children, Consul Gaius. As stated by international Galaxias treaty, a neglected Child race has the right to be transferred to another Sibling."</p><p>            "We have been steady uplifting them at our own pace, Vizier Keuket. And no amount of falsified documents you throw into our face will convince me otherwise."</p><p>            "Failure to uplift a Child race for almost a thousand year is nothing short of negligence. No, it is even worse, you are actively killing them through your collective Wolven apathy."</p><p>            "A Khemian semantic, made by the Khemians to benefit the Khemians. We will raise our Child our own way, and you will have no say in it. Isn't that right, Cato?"</p><p>            "Anymore hypocritical spiel out of your mouth and I will lop your neck straight off, Vizier."</p><p>            Cato felt different ever since the war started. The wolf I loved was still there, yet I could tell that something inside of him had changed ever so slightly.</p><p>            ...</p><p>            I pray what he needs is time.</p><p>            "Is this what the wolves want?"</p><p>            The ones on the top, the Pharaoh, the Vizier and even our own Emperor wanted to stop this senseless slaughter.</p><p>            "You will accept defeat and slink away in shame, Vizier Keuket." Cato replied to him.</p><p>            But the Will of the Wolves demanded retribution.</p><p>            "...Is war what you wished for, General Cato?"</p><p>            "My people's decision is my decision and no amount of tongue wagging will change my mind."</p><p>            As the Chief Advisor, Cato chose to listen to the people over the Emperor.</p><p>            "The Wolven Emperor? The Senate?"</p><p>            "They have expressed their support in our decision." I answered him.</p><p>            With overwhelming support for war, the Emperor had no choice but to give in to the Senate.</p><p>            "...And how about you, Consul Gaius. This is truly what your heart desires?"</p><p>            "...You will not blemish our pride, Vizier Keuket."</p><p>            And I too, stood behind Cato. Not as the Consul, but as his lover.</p><p>            If Cato went against the Will of the Wolves, which side would I have chosen?</p><p>            A conundrum of the heart.</p><p>            …</p><p>            The first peace talks ended in failure.</p><p>            And the war continued.</p>
<hr/><p>            “Everything the Field Marshal has done was for Khemia. Specifically, his fellow Khemian Children.”</p><p>            “Ya?” Akhenaten dragged his mask across the counter to look up at Galeo.</p><p>            “From his point of view, the Wolven-Khemian Alliance felt like a betrayal. The Pharaoh and the Vizier had sold out to the Parents. He was already dissatisfied with how slow social progress was, so that became his breaking point.”</p><p>            "Well, can't blame him. Because of it, Big bull’s been a good boy in everyone's eyes as of late."</p><p>            "...?" Galeo tilted his head, it felt like something was ever so slightly off,"Akhenaten, are you drunk or something?"</p><p>            "Naw. Takes a couple more drinks to knock me down for the count."</p><p>            "Back at the Lying Cobra, you stepped in between us when I was attacking Prince Theo."</p><p>            "Yeahhh, that was embarrassing. I'm not really cut out to be the cool guy."</p><p>            "That's not what I meant. You stood up for Prince Theo, but ever since coming here, you've gotten soft and given up on stopping the Field Marshal altogether."</p><p>            "Huh. Now that I've thought about it, this <em> is </em> weird. Why did I think of it that way?"</p><p>            No, it was not only Akhenaten who was acting odd, Galeo himself was behaving strangely as well.</p><p>            Galeo had always been in control of his emotions, so why was he so angry today?</p><p>            Taking a step back, why did he lauded Amon just earlier? There was bad blood between them yet he was not as furious as he should be.</p><p>            Galeo thought back to the guests that he had talked too. They were supporters that the bull had hastily cobbled up together, yet against all odds they had unanimously glowing reviews about him. Amon's talk with that factory manager went just a tad too smoothly.</p><p>            "Rather than the Triumvirate, this atmosphere feels like I'm up against the Capitoline Triads."</p><p>            "The what now?"</p><p>            "Right, it's a Wolven thing. How about the Theban Triads?"</p><p>            "Doesn't ring a bell, Boss-For-Tonight."</p><p>            "What kind of priest are you… My point is that  they seemed to have come here to worship the Field Marshal than to ally with him."</p><p>            "Just cause he's charismatic, it doesn't mean you should get jealous, y'know?"</p><p>            "You're acting odd again, Akhenaten... Wait, I'm sensing a pattern here."</p><p>            The moment Akhenaten became angry was when… Galeo was talking negatively against the Field Marshal.</p><p>            “<em> Wait… </em>”</p><p>            Galeo should have been grateful that Ptah was dropping hints to him, yet all he could think about at the time was being angry at her for twisting things to her pace. That was not like him. They were admonishing the Field Marshal then, too.</p><p>            “<em> My thoughts, they’re being influenced! </em>”</p><p>            A cold chill ran up his spine and he covered up his flabbergasted maw. Akhenaten noticed the movement and spoke up.</p><p>            “What’s wrong, Boss-For-Tonight, you getting cold feet?”</p><p>            “Akhenaten, listen to my question carefully. Do you know any Khemian tech that can alter the mind?”</p><p>            “Why’d you ask?”</p><p>            “I have reason to believe everyone here is being subtly influenced by the Field Marshal.”</p><p>            “No way! Didn’t you say to yourself that he’s a… hero…”</p><p>            Akhenaten’s half closed eyelids shot up and his eyes became as wide as saucer pan. He pursed his lips and gave Galeo an uneasy expression.</p><p>            “Well… screw me sideways to Monday. No, no, the Pharaoh has put a ban on anything that involves the mind. We even scrapped the central AI and reverted back to Coms because it was too dangerous.”</p><p>            “What about confidential technology? You’ve been helping Princess Xerise with her department, didn’t you?”</p><p>            “Nu huh.”</p><p>            “Any chance that he brought in something from the Omorfa?”</p><p>            “I ain’t seeing any potted plant menacingly emitting mind controlling waves around here.”</p><p>            “No, I don’t think he’d be using it when there’s a much easier option. My chips are on Ka. It is a simple matter to attack the mind if you use the power derived from the soul.”</p><p>            “Ka?”</p><p>            The wolf’s ears perked up as his eyes flickered to the jackal. There was genuine concern on his face. He hesitated for a moment before speaking up.</p><p>            “You… You haven’t been informed?”</p><p>            “No, what are you talking about?”</p><p>            “Then forget about it.” Galeo immediately clammed up and avoided eye contact.</p><p>            “C’mon! Don’t build up suspense and blue ball me like that.”</p><p>            Galeo turned his face the other way as he took a sip of rum.</p><p>            “Focus on the job, Akhenaten.”</p><p>            “Pleaseeee.”</p><p>            “No.”</p><p>            “Awww…”</p><p>            “Stop playing around, if Soul Studies is involved here, then we have a recourse.”</p><p>            “You’ve got a plan?”</p><p>            “Yeah. And I’ll need your help. So sober up, we’ve got work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this time took longer than usual, I've been hooked up with games as of late.</p><p>Feels pretty odd to make these stories alongside Adastra:Interea coming out. I guess it was the same when I was writing Adastra:Beyond the Stars the same time Howly announced Khemia. My only path is to keep pushing forward in parallel to the canon I suppose.</p><p>For the asphalt part, I took inspiration from an irl equivalent of Rome's asphalt export to Egypt being 1/4 of what Greece delivers to them. Even in Galaxias, the Romans are still losing face it seems!</p><p>Next chapter is hopefully coming out faster than this time around, hope you guys enjoy Adastra:Interea and see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Bull for the Parents, and the Other Bull for Azazel 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            It was currently deep into the night in Polaris, the capital of Khemia. The ball held on Mayor Bastet’s estate was well underway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Tonight, some of the Khemians have found themselves business partners. Ones who would stay mutually beneficial for decades to come. Others have settled their old grudges and joined paw under the mediation of Prime Minister Seth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            All of them had forged meaningful connections one way or another tonight under the mighty umbrella of the Field Marshal Amon. The mood on the terrace was nothing short of festive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            At the corner sat a brown wolf. His pearly white fangs grit and ground against one another as he desperately clung to his left leg. His gasps of pain were clearly audible for anyone walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You okay, mate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah. Akhenaten, have you found anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf mustered up his most robust impression and replied back to the Khemian. Akhenaten was not convinced, but he obediently stayed silent and leaned on a nearby railing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The patrons, the servants, no one’s acting mighty suspicious, Boss-for-tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Galeo got up and stood next to the jackal. With the building heights regulations in place, the spot from the railing allows one to easily encompass most of the city within their view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The countless lights shining like stars among the vastness of space were breathtaking. Still, Galeo’s mind was too busy kneading itself over and over, searching for a solution to his problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Keep searching. Even a master schemer will have trouble keeping calm with all the influential Khemians around us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Can’t it be the ol’ Capitoline Triads who’s using this ‘Ka’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “How would they pull it off while all pairs of eyes are staring at them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ya sure it ain’t one of the bonsai trees around the wall? Or maybe the big o’ Amon statue in the middle of the terrace that’s sprinkling out a cool mist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No, only a living sapient can use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten melted into one with the railing as he gave out an overtly exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Bossman, I know ya wanna keep a lid on it, but you gotta at least clue me in on </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo pondered on how much he should tell Akhenaten. If possible, he no longer wished to utter another word about it, but unfortunately, time is of the essence. The situation would only deteriorate as they squandered their time, so much to his dismay, Galeo bit the bullet and started talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ka cannot be used alone; it needs to be within a host with a will to use it. That person is then able to send out Ba, which is Ka with an embedded command. The Ba then ‘enters’ you through your five senses, allowing it to interfere with your mind. It can be in anything from mere eye contact to the beers we’ve been drinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sounds like magic to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No. No, nothing like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s as versatile as the guy in the middle of a threesome, it might as well </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Do you really have to phrase it like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ain’t it your preference, Boss-for-tonight? I’m just making it easier for ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Just focus on the job, Akhenaten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten’s ears drooped down in defeat as if he had given up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s the ol’ one-two knockout to me, man. How are we supposed to go up against that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The fact that we could correct our thoughts after recognizing its influence means it’s about as effective as mood lighting. We can definitely meddle with their affairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What can we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Be on the lookout for overperforming butlers, maybe a hyperactive patron. If there are entertainers who have been playing since the event started, then mark them too. The target will have to occasionally inject themselves with a dark, vicious solution to keep his Ba up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I meant after finding the culprit. What am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We finish him off. Isn’t that the optimal solution?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo raised both paws and formed a rectangular picture frame of the city below them, an impish smile forming on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Imagine this scenario: A foreign Wolven diplomat comes in and throws wild accusations at the Field Marshal. And out of nowhere, a Khemian suddenly falls down dead with the evidence right in his grasp! Plenty of old-timers will recognize Ka when they see it. Don’t you think what happens next will be interesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten pulled his head away from Galeo, there was some concern clear on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Killing someone in the middle of a national level ball is a bit…perhaps we’ll gain more if we keep him alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah, I suppose that sounds a bit harsh. Then bump against him and make him drop it, or perhaps point out that he’s concealing a contraband. As long as you can expose him, I don’t care how you do it. I’ll fill their heads with fantasies while you’ll be delivering my proof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You sure think of some scary stuff, Boss-for-tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s what I’m here for. If we’re done here, then let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hold yer horses. I’ve got something for ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten passed a round metallic device the size of a tiny pill to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “An untraceable earpiece. Put it on and I’ll hear everything on that side. I’ll give ya updates through it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “If you got something so convenient, then why not use it in the first place?” Galeo complained, but he still attached it unquestioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Big Sis didn’t want me tossing it around like candy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Big Sis… The Third Khemian Princess? What changed your mind, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well, we’re in a rush, so desperate times, desperate measures eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten winked at him and cocked his digit into a gun. Galeo snorted back disinterestedly at him, but from the corner of his lips, one could tell that he was amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’ve got that right. Now, let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            With the two of them on the lookout, Galeo was assured they would find a suspect in no time. However, as the minutes trickled by into an hour, the wolf’s confidence began to sour into anxiety. He covered up his maw and pretended to yawn as he contacted Akhenaten for the third time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Still nothing on your end, Akhenaten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A whisper from the earpiece buzzed back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Nu huh. Anyone strikes you fancy?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No. There are about sixty Khemians at most, it’s strange that we haven’t found someone yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Ya sure this is actually about Ka? It’s not too late to look into those bonsai, you know.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He’s used it before, he’ll do it again. Keep searching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Honestly, it’ll go a lot quicker if we ain’t being watched every step of the way.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo sat down and tried to contain himself. He did not see any estate guards nor did he see any security cameras, did Akhenaten figure something out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <span>No clue when, but Mayor Bastet hasn’t let you leave his sight for awhile now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Ah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            From his seat, Galeo sent the tail end of his eye at where the Mayor was. The albino jackal was busy talking to a patron, but Galeo could feel him glancing his way every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "</span>
  <span>It ain't looking good, we should hightail outta here before he sniffs me out too.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Their efforts have not gotten them any closer to unraveling this mystery. Yet, somehow Bastet managed to grasp on his tail end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Every logical bone in his body screamed to the wolf to cut his losses and retreat, but a stray thought entered his brain, halting his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Run away like a scared pup?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This was the battlefield he has been waiting decades for. An opportunity he has to forcefully carved out to make it happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me? From Amon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A crazed smile inadvertently formed on his lips as he felt blood rushing into his head. His breath became erratic with excitement and his eyes shone with paradoxical happiness of the situation at hand. Galeo's heart pounded against his chest like war drums, forcing the wolf to dig his paw into his maw to keep himself in check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like that'll ever happen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Ever since coming here, he had not seen a glimpse of a surveillance camera nor of any drones patrolling the area. After his fumble earlier, Galeo had made sure to avoid where the albino jackal was, but Bastet still managed to keep tabs on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Was it Ba? No, someone would have noticed if he was so reckless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Ptah? No, the wench clearly knew who he was, but since Galeo was not thrown into a dungeon yet, he could only surmise that her agenda would not interfere with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ...Perhaps a good part of the staff is on the lookout? If so, should he look into eavesdropping on the Khemians?</span>
</p>
<p><span>            “</span><em><span>Stop.</span></em> <em><span>Take a step back, Galeo.</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>            These are all convenient theories that disregarded Bastet as a person. It was the equivalent of trying to force a cube into a triangle-shaped hole. If Galeo was a jackal, what would he have done?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He’s an eccentric, that’s for sure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The voice of the recent past Akhenaten rang in his head and it inevitably reminded him of the lush garden they had walked through. Galeo’s eyelids flew up in surprise as things started to fall into place inside of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Polaris to Galeo? You okay, mate?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Change of plans, Akhenaten. I’m halting my search."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A sigh of relief rang out from the earpiece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <span>Thank Ahotep. Let's pull back and meet up again at-</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ask Princess Hatshepsut and Thespis to keep the Prime Minister busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>...Ha?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I’m already marked. so I’ll cast a spell on Mayor Bastet to make him tunnel vision onto me. Use the chance to find the culprit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Boss, you’re just diving in front of a wagon at this rate.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What’s our goal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Well… To ruin the Field Marshal’s night?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And to do that, we need to go on the offense. I’ll improvise as we go along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo let out a mischievous smile as he stopped in front of an inconspicuous bonsai tree around the corner. He unfurled his holographic tablet and started writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            How did Bastet know where Galeo was at all times?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A question that perplexes the mind, but the clues were already laid out for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was not that the terrace was not under watch, but that neither of them had noticed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Just who would pay attention to the shrubberies around the mansion?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Bastet had the finance, but he could not gain access to most cutting-edge Khemian tech because the Khemian Royalty was running a tight ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            So instead, the jackal went with the next best thing and scoured for other Siblings inventions. Bastet had already integrated various other Sibling’s identities into his land, then why not arboreal technology as well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The albino jackal dumped his money into keeping his garden green and healthy not only to impress, but to double as his security system!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Similarly, these innocent looking bonsais were all set in strategic spots all over the terrace. It is considered improper to spy upon your guests in such a gathering, but who would be offended if they do not know they were there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo looked down at the miniature orange-looking fruits dangling from its branches. The warmth of these 'fruits' condensed mist into glistening water which coated it, acting as the lenses to observe from. The wall may not have ears, but the tree certainly has eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, Bastet, how will you deal with this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo chuckled to himself and flashed his holographic tablet to the biggest fruit of the bunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            I know what the Field Marshal has promised you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            I have a more intriguing counteroffer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            If you’re interested, meet me in two days at the War Monument when the moons are at its highest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            - Asphalt Merchant</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            If what Ptah said was true, then Bastet did not align himself with Amon for ideological reasons. For the jackal to go this far, there has to be something only the bull could offer that caught his eyes. Just what was it that swayed the albino jackal to Amon’s side?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo still had no clue, he was just ad libbing nonsense for Bastet’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Not knowing does not mean he cannot take advantage of it. From the corner of his eyes, Galeo could sense that Bastet had made a crevasse on his forehead and had none too subtly squinted at him. He still had no idea how the jackal was receiving information, but his body language told the wolf all he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            How long has he noticed my peephole?  Has he really figured out his deal with the Field Marshal? Just what could he offer me? Should I report this to the Field Marshal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In times of feigning peace, the most efficient weapons are the blades called information. Bastet was fast on his feet, so Galeo used it against him by letting him fill in the blanks himself. As long as he cannot grasp a hold of the truth, he would helplessly become mired in the swamp Galeo has cast upon him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Of course, that would only matter if he could not catch Galeo, but they were practically in the same room. Galeo had severely underestimated just how proactive Bastet could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait wait wait, this is going too fast.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo certainly grabbed Bastet’s attention, for the jackal was already darting straight for him at an alarming speed. He had bluffed a full house, but if Bastet caught up to him now he would figure out that Galeo only held a one pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. Galeo, you dumbass. Find a way out of this mess.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo pursed his lips and resolutely avoided eye contact with his rapidly approaching demise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Confronting the jackal was out of the option and he would not last ten steps away from the venue before Bastet’s drones apprehended him. He had roughly ten seconds left to reverse the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo nervously glanced to the left. Hatshepsut and the cat were escorting Seth into the staff room. Theo’s assistant followed his orders a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>well, now he cannot use them to stall for time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo then looked up the right and found an equally disastrous option. The stakes would be even higher, but he was his only ticket out of this mess. Without delay, Galeo started walking to where a certain person is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “So it came to this.” Galeo silently cursed himself, yet he could not help but smile in the midst of this chaotic situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>What’s up?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m going to ring whatever I can from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so keep an ear open. Whatever happens from here onwards, you must expose the culprit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Boss?</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span>Hey! Old wolf! This is a bad idea!</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Voices of concern blurted out from the earpiece, but the wolf’s focus was already elsewhere. Galeo came to a halt in front of not Bastet nor Seth, but Field Marshal Amon himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was a rare occasion where the bull was free from pedestrians. His yellow eyes flicked down to meet a pair of dim orange eyes beneath the dragon mask smiling meaningfully back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Masaa’ el Kher, Field Marshal Amon."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. One Bull for the Parents, and the Other Bull for Azazel 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            “Oh, good evening, Mister Galeo. There is no need for formalities here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’ve heard about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Bastet mentioned you earlier. How could I neglect the name of the wolf who is reaching out to us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As Galeo had expected, Amon did not remember his appearance. It has been more than half a century after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This was a good development for Galeo, but somewhere inside of him, he could feel a wave of inexplicable anger rising above his chest. Galeo swallowed his emotions back down his throat and gave a courteous smile back at the bull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Forgive me, Field Marshal Amon. I am still unsure on how I should behave on these foreign soil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Chances are the Khemian Palace would've demanded proper etiquette. But not here, Mister Galeo. Whether a wayward Wolven warrior far from home or a traveling merchant like you, I bid all welcome with open paws."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon’s words were brimming with vigor, a warm smile hung on his face as he gave Galeo’s shoulder a few reassuring pats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo snuck a peek behind the bull. Just a dozen meters away from them Bastet was eagerly talking to a colleague, but the wolf could tell that his full attention was shifted towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As Galeo had expected, the albino jackal would not dare interrupt his talk with the Field Marshal. It was more advantageous to him to eavesdrop than to confront us, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You are most kind, Field Marshal. But rather than the jingle of coins, I rather listen to my men being all rowdy and singing at the top of their lungs at the top of the table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "A centurion.” The bull blinked once,”I too had my shares of taking care of my subordinates. Why, back when I was Captain, I had to console my men all the time. Those suits loved to drone on about the horrors of war, but all I remembered my men complaining was that they couldn’t bring their girlfriends with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ha! Pent-up men are the simplest bunch. Just sneak in whores for them twice a week and you’ll get yourself a satisfied army."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The correct term would be comfort women, Mister Galeo. It is important to distinguish between a common wench and a martyr for your troop's morale."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "A hole's a hole. They can jam out anything they want from their top, but once you put it in their bottoms, they’ll be meowling like a kitty. Be more honest with yourself, Field Marshal, no one's watching."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A crude humor which can make any high standing Khemian recoil away in horror, but Amon was not that kind of bull. Amon gave a chuckle before smirking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "As the Field Marshal, I am obligated to chastise you, but Ahotep be damned if I can’t agree with your assessment."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>            “-And when the cowards upstairs wanted to regulate ammunition, we made sure to hide it into every enemy before their grabby paws reached us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "It's a little different for me, we would gather all of our firearms into one place and lit it up into one grand firework. What better way to send our superiors our opinion than a fiery middle finger in front of headquarters?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I'm surprised you climbed up to Field Marshal after all that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "It's charisma, my friend. As long as you're speaking for the people, they can't deny you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The people, eh? Maybe if my fellow wolves still spoke the same language, I wouldn’t have to pick up trade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m sorry to hear that. I understand just how difficult it must be when your superiors are fogeys who refuse to listen to reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo scratched the back of his mane nervously as he looked away from Amon. He let the seconds drag on for a more convincing effect before looking back at the bull in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Actually, if I were to align myself with a side, I would be closer to the separatists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A brown snouter would have said the opposite to curry favors with Amon, but that would not hook his interest into the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but his face did not flush scarlet in anger. Rather, there was curiosity clear on his face mixed in with a hint of sympathy towards the wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It must have been a stressful time for the Wolven Military with Emperor Amicus on the Wolven throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’d say! That Emperor pup has more dreams stuffed into his head than brains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s voice was loud enough to make his dissatisfaction clear, but not so as to be improper. He swiped a martini off a nearby server and drowned himself in it before resuming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ”With the late Chief Advisor Cato gone, Emperor Amicus has been making strides in dismantling his legacies. From military spendings to veterans welfare, he has been shaving off anything he deemed an excess to the Empire. Just who would listen to his prattling of peace if he lacks the strength to back up his words? I can only pray that the Wolven Empire makes it through in one piece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon’s cut eyebrow slightly twitched when Galeo mentioned Cato, but otherwise his face remained the same throughout Galeos’ monologue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I take it that your dissatisfaction made you retire from service?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah, no. Nothing like that. Even if the head is loopy, I wouldn’t mind it as long as the men stayed true to Wolven values.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo took another helping of martini to calm himself. If one were to see behind his mask, it would be flushed red from alcohol a shade darker than his rusty red mane. He quietly wiped his maw with his sleeve as he looked down pensively at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The new rounds of recruits… They’re of the new generation. These pups all espouse the same ideals coming from the Emperor… I suppose I realized that old war dogs like me are just a nuisance to their new progressive utopia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf’s dim orange eyes flickered upwards for a split second and what he saw was a troubled Amon. The bull was gazing back at him with a pained expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s time with Cato and Bassel has taught him plenty. If there was someone who can sympathize best with a war veteran, then it was another veteran. Even the boundaries between Siblings can momentarily blur away as they bond over their respective Representatives tossing their decades of devotion away like refuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I apologize if I’m overstepping my boundaries, but what was it that made you approach us, Mister Galeo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We’re currently not at war, aren’t we? As long as the interests of my Empire aren't threatened, I do not see why I shouldn’t grab this opportunity you’re giving me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And when our interests intersect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then I’ll come for you with everything I’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo stared dead in the eye at Amon who whistled back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Even after the Wolven Empire has abandoned you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Something so trivial could never hope to tarnish my pride, Field Marshal Amon. Even if the Empire has abandoned me, I will fight for her with my head held high until my dying breath.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo smiled and playfully raised his fifth cup of cocktail in front of his nemesis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Isn’t it the same for you? Behind those brown pupils, I can see the burning ardour of a man dissatisfied with the way Khemia is going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The bull’s mouth went agape slightly, but he closed it back before any word came out of it. The end of his lips tugged up as he beamed a smile at his guest. It was not a crazed grin like Galeo, but a warm smile brimming with confidence and the amusement he felt at the one before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He grabbed a nearby cocktail glass and gently pushed it into Galeo’s, making a crisp </span>
  <em>
    <span>tang </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound and draining its contents in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Any choice is right, as long as it is willed. Chief Advisor Cato was my sworn enemy, but I had always respected his principles and most importantly, his willingness to act."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Was that why you parted ways with the Vizier, Field Marshal Amon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Who knows?" Amon tilted his head and shrugged his shoulder playfully at Galeo,"What I shall tell you is that those stagnant waters had stilled too long and became rotten. I shall fill this bowl called Khemia with new ideals which would surpass the old. And at long last, we Khemians shall finally achieve equality."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Perhaps the Pharaoh has a reason to keep things as they are? Pharaoh Ahhotep was once hailed as the hero who overthrew his father's tyrannical rule after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Just as blemish can spot the brightest of suns, so does corruption to the most radiant of hearts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Both of you are sprinting towards the same goal, surely an understanding could be reached, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon's smile became a little wider as he blew air from his snout in bemusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "For a humble merchant, you got quite the inquisitive mind, Mister Galeo. You’re barely hiding your intentions. Come to think of it, Chief Advisor Virginia has frequented Khemia as of late spouting up similar rhetoric."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo pretended to flinch at his query before collecting himself. He smiled back fearlessly at Amon as if nothing was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "That's quite the colorful assumption."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "There's no need to be so stiff. As I have proclaimed, everyone is invited to this ball. I don't plan on retracting it now, especially when I can get along with you so well. Look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon draped his arm over Galeo’s shoulder and pointed his meaty digit at the stage. It seems Hatshepsut’s plan of keeping Seth busy was bringing him to play along on the stage. Unlike the somber tone of her last song, this one was lively and energetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just for tonight, let us enjoy these festivities. Not as Wolvens Informats or Khemians Officials, but as fellow sapients. How about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Come to think of it, it was the first time they had a proper conversation. From Cato to the Khemian Royalty, their battles have always been between intermediaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hmm... “ Galeo said as he tilted his head playfully, ”that doesn’t sound too bad. I shall play along then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Even if he was pretending to go along with Amon, Galeo had to admit he was enjoying himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "All this pretentious high society gathering doesn't fit us. How about we hit the bars after this? I can't wait to show you my favorite hauntings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Sounds wonderful." Galeo closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined himself back at that hill next to Lux, "What's stopping you, then? We could just sneak out right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "My hopes and dreams, sadly enough." The bull sulked down as he gave out a long sigh, "Sometimes, I wish I could just ditch it all and live like a normal Khemian."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Mhmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The ordinary peace is the best, wouldn't you agree, my friend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A stray image entered Galeo's mind. In it, he was sipping his glass of wine as he sat on a long table. On his left was a cat and a black wolf, their posture disciplined and their etiquette polite in sharp contrast to the rowdy pub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            On his right was a jackal with glasses as thick as the bottom of a baby's bottle. Tears streaked his flushed face as he sang about his heartache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Next to him was a bull as big as a pillar and as white as the  driven snow. His right paw moved to console his jackal friend while his left gobble down a whole tankard of beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There were no wars, no headache-inducingg schemes nor nefarious maneuvers. They were just a couple of friends consoling each other over the ups and downs of life free from the heavy burden of responsibility placed upon them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Perhaps if they were all Wolven, no, perhaps if the war never happened, things could have become slightly different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Mister Galeo, are you alright? You seem lost in thought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Ah… Sorry, I was too immersed in the song."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            For a designer of the gilded cage to dream of immersing himself in one, that must be the joke of the century.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Alright then. Please tell me if something ails you, Mister Galeo, I won't mind lending an ear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo decided to brush it as Ka's influence on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "It's nothing, Field Marshal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Why else would he dream  of such ludicrous scenery?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Nothing at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It has to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. One Bull for the Parents, and the Other Bull for Azazel 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            It has been a while since he and Amon were watching the show. Galeo felt like this moment could drag on a while longer, but eventually, they would have to stop and Bastet will catch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span>Huff… Boss, I ain’t finding nothin’.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            An out of breath Akhenaten spoke out from his earpiece, Galeo was about to whisper back to him before Amon cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Princess Hatshepsut has made a wonderful song. Her melodies make even an old coot like me want to break into dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mh?” Galeo snapped back to notice Amon and everyone else’s eyes glued to the show, ”Ah, yeah, it is a new age after all. With the new generation comes new ideas that overtake the old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo absent-mindedly replied to him as Akhenaten’s words kept streaming into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <span>Are you sure it's really Soul Studies? Everyone's just having a good time, we're the odd ducklings out here.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Now that Akhenaten had pointed it out, it was very peculiar. Galeo was certain that Soul Studies was involved, but after hours of searching they still came up empty handed. They were no incompetent men, at least he hoped the jackal was not. Does that mean that there was no culprit to begin with? Or else...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Did Amon have another trick up his sleeve?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Before he could ponder on the matter, Amon interrupted his train of thought again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Indeed, the old and busted should be replaced by the new. What reason is there to hold on to stagnancy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s right ear flicked a couple of times. Amon was talking leisurely, but the mood felt a bit different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But that doesn’t mean we should toss away everything we’ve built up to this point, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Is that why you've sided with Ahhotep, Gaius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The arm which draped over Galeo tightened as Amon secured his grip onto his prey. The bull was not looking at him, but he had expressed his intent all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo's pupils dilated in surprise and he dug his paw into his paw pads to still himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            His ears were ringing, his heart pounded like drums against his chest, yet he refused to give an inch as he fearlessly replied back to Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Don't be obtuse, Apis. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> damn well why I'm doing this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Saint pussy stuck his snout where the sun didn't shine, it was obvious he would've ended up covered in manure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "If it was only about that hypocrite, I would've to weld you into a sarcophagus years ago and be done with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon tossed an icy glance his way as Galeo stared back at him disinterestedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "My name is now Amon, how long do you plan to cling onto the past?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "And why does the forward-thinking man call me Gaius? That is no longer who I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon responded by jamming his big finger right into the wolf's ear. Galeo involuntarily jolted away but the bull's muscular hand held him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "...Galeo, while you were playing with toys, I've gotten implants that lets me detect little spies like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            On Amon's finger held the tiny earpiece that Galeo had placed all his hopes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "So that's how you found out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Did you really think I wouldn't remember you? I've had my suspicions ever since you approached me. It was only after you tossed me those half-baked war stories that I became certain. The earpiece was simply a display of the times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Ah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Likewise, while those stubborn idealists have been busy stifling Soul Studies, the Omorfans had grown by leap and bounds referencing this over technology. Princess Xerise herself had come out and said that they would overtake us in a decade’s time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Shortcuts may progress technology, but it does not nurture the people’s soul. Compare Omorfa from when First Citizen Damon became Representative up until now, just how much identity had the cats given away for progress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Crunch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            With a tiny movement from his two big fingers, the earpiece became nothing more than scrap metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “When you see a drowning man, would you not reach your hand to help? If the Pharaoh was only a little more proactive, then countless incurable maladies would have been nothing more than a bad dream. Instead of forcing prosthetic limbs that ache and itches on the poor Khemians, we could've conceived affordable ones better than our own limbs decades ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon stomped on Galeo’s left foot-paw, causing him to lose balance. The wolf was about to fall over but he was yanked upright again by Amon’s powerful arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Had we had not feared the unknown, we could’ve had modelled nanomachines off of Ka to alleviate the despair of those too old to move or ones with ruined bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo was slightly shaking and he bit his maw to stop himself from screaming out in pain. With much effort, he managed to squeeze out a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>coff</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, those are the extreme minorities. The brunt of the weight the rest of the Khemians have to bear are not worth those pawful. Besides, this is just salad dressing for your Khemian Children agenda anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “All Khemians are worthy of respect. They all deserve an equal opportunity in both life and death. If a Khemian Child fails in life, then I will inconvenience the millions to save him, for that is the right thing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The Principles of Ma’at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The very same guidelines that our dear Vizier turned a blind eye too. Ironic, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He simply has a broader view than you. You preached food stall ideology, but does it apply to your actions? I saw a jackal stabbed to death today surrounded by Khemian Children who lent not a paw for him. You recklessly funding brainless radicals had caused this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Useful idiots that obey their impulses exist on all spectrums. I gave them a purpose by channeling their violence into progress."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just stick to manipulating the media. Don’t bring the ideological battleground down to the foot soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ahhotep and Keuket usurped their father’s throne with force, why should I not follow in their footsteps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It must be hard, isn't it? You so desperately wanted to change Khemia, but there are no villains to help you climb to the stars. So now you have to resort to piling up corpses of good men for your cause. At least Ahhotep had an excuse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hmph.” The mention of the Pharaoh crevassed Amon’s eyebrow, but it did nothing to deter him,"If those idealists hadn't frozen Khemia in time for nearly a century, then I would not have to escalate things so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Ahhotep has done so much social engineering to the point that the new generation of teachers believes the lies they espoused. Keuket begrudgingly gripped and bent the law over backwards so much that you Khemian Children would be at the top of the pyramid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "And that is still not enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What more can you ask for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I don't want their infantile attempts at equality. It is an insult to you, me, and all of us. Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea how patronizing it felt to hear those self-righteous jackals being offended on my behalf? They would objectify us as clueless infants that cannot be held responsible for any wrongdoing while condescendingly overpraised us whenever we remotely achieved anything of merit. All the while, they would prop themselves up as the standard for morality. No. No Khemian Child deserves this facade they have built. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> equality for the Khemian Children."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Semantics, Amon. Adastra wasn't built in a day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I'll build up Khemia to be a better place. If I have to borrow evil to accomplish this faster, then I will do so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon dug his fingers a little deeper into his shoulder. Galeo swore he had a hydraulic press for hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "And villains? There’s one right here in my grasp, isn’t that right? The henchman of Khemia’s villain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You overestimated my worth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No, you are the living proof of their mistakes. The late Wolven Emperor made you bear Adastra’s sins and now Ahhotep uses you to plug away his shame. It is especially tragic since the young Emperor is about to repeat history once more.”            </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That Emperor pup? Why bring the boy up now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The young Wolven Emperor is a hormonal teenager. He kept getting distracted thinking about his lover every other hour during his stay here in Khemia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon went off-topic, but Galeo did not miss a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Love is a good driving force, Amon. Why, didn’t you once visit the Wolven Empire just to impress a heifer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I was a bodyguard then, not the Emperor to my people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He was never meant to sit on the throne so fast, so don't give the kid a hard time. He’ll grow to fill his shoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just how many wolves are you willing to discard away before he adapts to his role? An Emperor who would recklessly enact whatever hardens his shafts of progress with no regard for its consequence is as bad as Ahhotep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Enough...We both know those aren’t the qualifications for being the Representative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s voice was slightly different. A tinge of anger could be felt from his voice, but it was not directed at Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It is great if they’re competent, but there is only one true duty for the Representative: To become the people’s icon. They simply need to unite the people under their vision. Nothing else matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “If I was a wolf, I would rather have a competent dictator on the throne than a loveable beast who fails his tricks in the most adorable of ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon was talking in his usual tone, but Galeo could hear an undeniable sneer seeping into his words when referring to Emperor Amicus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “His Chief Advisor Virginia takes care of his political opponents, his brother devoted his life to social causes and economic downturns get softened up by their Parent. A golden spoon Emperor who lacks wisdom, requiring constant guidance from people whose vision differs from him will never bring out the changes he wants. And when his diplomat messes up the alliance talks, Romulus himself intervened to fix it for him! When will the Wolven Empire stand on their own if the Representative never bothered to leave their Parent’s arms?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It doesn’t matter. Regardless of how lucid he was with his decisions, progress is being made.” Galeo’s reply dryly flew back to him,”This is what Romulus wishes for and the only thing most Wolves want from their Emperors is how entertaining they can be. Even a pup can be on the throne, provided he fits both criteria.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ”Then that would make you all Romulus’ proud slaves. An Emperor who was molded into shape by his father to hold the hopes and dreams of their forefathers Romulus. A livestock who thinks he has the freedom of choice, voluntarily led by the snout by love so that he can keep the wolves occupied with bright lights and loud sounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What, is that why you can’t stand him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hmph. If it were those reasons alone, I would never consider him a friend, but I still can tolerate him. I love the Khemian Empire and I will not hesitate to sacrifice even my lover if it was for Khemia. I cannot say the same for the immature Emperor. This difference is non-negotiable. Even without the Wolven-Khemian Alliance, we will never see eye to eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Meera's death did not help the wolves that much, honestly. We wolves do so love to over-dramatize Drusus' sacrifice. It’s fine to be selfish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Don't fool yourself, Galeo, you knew where Ahhotep's selfishness got him to. People like them are fighting to protect their own interests, not their Empire’s. The idea that the Representative should hold all the power is outdated. First Citizen Damon is the living proof that we do not need a Parent’s puppet to guide us every step of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "The Wolven Royalty did start advocating for a republic, didn't they? Stop assuming everyone would go down the same path as Ahhotep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The Wolven Emperor seceding power to the senate was a good step forward, but that was the idea planted by his father the late Emperor was it not? The Alliance was also Ahhotep’s idea. I still fail to see him acting earnestly for himself. In the end, it was someone else’s will. Not his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Forcing a change to the status quo out of mere ideology would only make the people suffer. The majority of sapients desire peace, you piling up corpses to pave the way for progress directly goes against it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then why can’t you meet my eye, Galeo? You’re more than willing to make the wolves fertilizer for the young Emperor. What’s different about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo glared back coldly at Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It is too late, they have already forced the transition into a republic. Anymore change would only sacrifice more Wolven lives. Only peace matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And my solution is more permanent than yours. With a capable head, Khemia will no longer have to sacrifice its minorities for some vague notion of spiritual enlightenment. If you were willing to let it get this far for the young Emperor, why wouldn’t you look the other way for mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “How bullheaded. But we both know this is futile, we can never convince one another on this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "...I suppose it was pointless to teach an old dog new tricks. Let us focus on what truly matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The warmth of Amon’s arm was still wrapped around him, but Galeo felt like the temperature dropped down a few notches. They were simply exchanging pleasantries to one another earlier and now that business talk has begun, Amon finally became serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You practically burnt through everything you’ve built up in order to set up a pretense against me. A pointless endeavour, just what did you hope to accomplish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In-between responding to Amon, Galeo himself had been busy trying to unravel the final mystery in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Where did Amon hide the culprit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo was certain Ka was at play and he was also certain about his skills. The only thread of logic dangling in front of him was that Amon had done something to conceal the perpetrator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            While he was distracted, Amon’s fingers dug into his shoulder. Galeo suppressed his yelp, but his shoulder screamed out in pain all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Do you have time to dilly dally, Galeo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon was not giving space, but if the bull was so eager to talk, then Galeo should not waste the chance to probe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why are you so flustered, Amon? Don’t tell me your men haven’t found him yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon did not answer but his cut brow went down for a few millimeters. Galeo cannot see it yet, but if Amon was this concerned there definitely has to be something they can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Where is your little accomplice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Didn’t you cut off my communications? Don’t ask for the impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The arm around his shoulder slipped down and snatched his right paw. Before Galeo could react, Amon had instantly put him into an armlock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf's pinky bent in an unnatural direction. The only reason Galeo was not screaming out in pain was that he had already braced for it. Hatshepsut's beautiful tune still entranced everyone else's attention from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Honestly, Galeo, it’s hard to see you like this. The most cunning wolf I’ve ever known, reduced to empty bluffs and relying on random strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Don’t be silly, Amon. What I trust isn’t him, but my people skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You coming here was a mistake. A subordinate and an old man stuck to the past will never find it. Now, where is your spy friend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It? So it wasn’t a person?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sapients are mentally at their most vulnerable when they are on the cusp of victory. Amon must be feeling confident after breaking his earpiece. It was time for Galeo to press for clues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Why not ask your new friends for help? I'm sure they'll happily kiss up your ass-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Another of his digits snapped. Galeo felt like drills were boring holes into his paw, but he refused to scream. The only thing between him and failure was Amon's temperament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Wash your paw out from this affair, Galeo. You've been their glorified janitor for almost a century. A hopeless fool working tirelessly for even more hopeless idealists who will never appreciate you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Are you afraid of getting swept like the rest, Amon- nghh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Unlike your pointless struggling, I have comrades by my side who share my vision and together, we shall fill the roles our incapable Pharaoh could not perform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do I only see a statue for you alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Because, Galeo, the future generation after us will need an example. I alone shall carry this heavy responsibility and my statue will help flung my will forward for generations to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The bull was talking up a castle, but Galeo could tell he was acting alone at least in this interrogation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>-he had asked me to make something very special for tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The mead-like voice of lady Ptah wormed its way into his mind. Did she foresaw this development?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            What kind of device did Amon place his hopes on? Only a living being with a will of its own can use Ka, which would be sent into our five senses. Even if it was the bull, he still has to abide by these rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Snippets of the events tonight flew by his mind in a desperate bid to find an answer from his memories. There was nothing out of the ordinary perhaps save for one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Bastet so aggressive after I taunted him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo thought he knew the albino jackal. The affluent Khemian had always taken a backseat in politics and it was the same now too, judging by Ptah’s words. Now that Galeo had time to ponder Bastet’s action, he found it odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            His entire motivation here has purely been on the business angle and Galeo’s offer was beneficial to him. What other reason Bastet had to rush at him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...To protect his interests.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Some cat tech was not enough to hurt a man as powerful as him. Bastet must have thought Galeo found something even more damning, like, say, Ptah’s invention. Galeo glanced back at Bastet and made eye contact with the albino jackal. Bastet quickly turned away from him but it was clear that the jackal was keeping watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Did she succeed in making plant life release Ka? No, Galeo remembered no such supplyline near the bonsais. Beneath the arboreal tech, there had to be another layer of secret which would make Bastet so frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo paid no mind to his misshapen digit, he was too busy racing against the clock to care about pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "There's not many of us left, Galeo. Go back to being Gaius. Adastra needs someone who truly cares about the Empire to rein the Wolven Emperor in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Chief Advisor Virginia exists for that reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo did his best to ignore Amon while he focused on more important matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “She has an agenda of her own. Women’s rights in Adastra, was it? A noble cause, but it detracts from the immediate problem plaguing the Wolven Empire. If it was you, you would have resolved the Separatists issue long ago. Adastra doesn’t need idealists, Gaius. It needs you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo weakly chuckled back at Amon, undaunted by his persuasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I know where Adastra needs me most and it is right here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo struggled to remember the bonsai. The tree had arboreal tech but that was about it. Was there anything else he could extract from this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No clue when, but Mayor Bastet hasn’t let you leave his sight for awhile now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Why did Bastet only lock onto him then and not immediately after Galeo fled from him? Galeo was reminded of the orange looking fruits, it’s receptors as small as pores and its lenses were made from condensing water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Water... water…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was an arid environment here in Khemia as opposed to Omorfa. Bastet needed time to have his cameras working and after meeting Galeo, he must have hastened the process with the mist condenser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Come to think of it, Amon did say he would personally assume responsibility did he not?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A spontaneous question that he immediately found an answer for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Like a jigsaw puzzle, he had first struggled to build up the corners, but once he had a clear image of the picture, everything started coming together for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Amon, you egotistical bastard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The statue. It was the statue all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Amon statue was large enough to hold an adult Sibling inside and water is an excellent medium to distribute Ba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s presence had flustered Bastet which had caused him to raise the mist concentration. It was a flawless plan that would both enable his organic cameras and dull their hostility towards Amon. If Galeo did not have such deep knowledge about Soul Studies, everything would have been over for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Without that mistake, perhaps Akhenaten would not have noticed it. No, even before that Galeo himself would not have imagined Soul Studies was involved. That was how subtle its influence was beforehand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo felt ecstatic for finally solving this mind boggling puzzle, but just as he had put the pieces together, another equally dreadful one fell on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Just how could he relay this to Akhenaten?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            While he was busy thinking, Amon had already resumed conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Why are you so eager to throw yourself into the grinder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hatshepsut's song finally ended and the crowd gave their polite applause for her. Amon released Galeo's right arm, letting it dangle uselessly to the wolf’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Don’t ask for something so banal, Amon. It’s a bad habit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            An aegean cat walked up from the side of the stage and whispered to the female jackal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "...You’re right, that was a dumb question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo did not need to turn back to feel the heat of Amon's hand closing in on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Everyone was still focused on the stage. Even if a few did see him, they would not dare raise their concerns and even if rumors popped up, his pristine reputation cannot be blemished so easily. An unidentified wolf's body with a broken neck in the middle of a ball would become an unsolved mystery for decades to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon moved his maw up right to Galeo’s ear. Slowly, he spoke to Galeo with a soft voice, like he was soothing a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I wish we could’ve avoided this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon’s strong hand slowly encapsulated Galeo’s neck. The wolf’s eye darted around for help but everyone else's attention was still focused at Hatshepsut as she was addressing the patrons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’re one of the few I respect, but I will not hesitate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Pressure mounted up on Galeo’s neck and his breath started to become irregular. Galeo briefly considered clawing his hand, but decided it would not change the result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This is farewell… wolf. I will always remember you in your best moments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s exhausted mind forced itself into overdrive again, but he did not need to think long, for providence landed right on his lap. A beautiful honeydew-like voice of the diva on-stage boomed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “-and I would like to personally address the wolf in the dragon mask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This time, her proclamation registered into their perked up ears. Amon instinctively released his grasp from Galeo’s neck just in time for the surrounding Khemians to pour their attention onto him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Finally free from Amon, Galeo stumbled a few steps forward, but he quickly rebalanced himself on his right leg. He struggled to keep his coughing fits as low as possible and tried to respond back to the female jackal on stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...I can’t speak!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Unfortunately, Amon’s grip on his neck earlier was just a little too strong. He still had trouble breathing, let alone talk. Just when the surrounding Khemians were starting to wonder what was going on, Hatshepsut’s next words turned the situation around once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh dear, are you having trouble speaking out loud? Why don’t you come up here on stage so everyone could hear you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>For real</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It felt too convenient to be true, but reality was speaking right at him. Galeo glanced back to see Amon staring right back at him with shaky eyes. It was not his doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The aegean cat did whisper something to Hatshepsut earlier, was this Akhenaten’s help?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Come on, don’t be shy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hatshepsut’s nectar-like voice came out again from the speakers and it helped push Galeo into a decision. The wolf decisively strided towards the stage and jumped on to the spotlight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Bull for the Parents, and the Other Bull for Azazel 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Galeo found his voice again just in time for the stagehand to lend him a microphone. The wolf coughed a couple of times to adjust himself before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m not sure why I’m here, but thank you for having me here. It is this old man’s blessing to be in the presence of the Brightest Jewel of Khemia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            To the listeners, Galeo’s voice felt like sandpaper scraping against their eardrums. There were groans and dissatisfied faces among the crowd, but the wolf did not let it get to him. He knelt down and politely pecked the back of Hatshepsut’s paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mister Galeo came here all the way from Adastra as my guest of honor. I know some of you may have misgivings about bringing a wolf to this gathering, but I would assure you that his heart is in the right place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten definitely had a paw in this, but even then, how did he have enough pull to make Hatshepsut guaranteed him? Galeo briefly wondered if there was more behind the scenes, but then decided to spend his thoughts on more important matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Like the Wolven Emperor and his last diplomat, Mister Galeo is here to act as the bridge between us and the new generations of Adastrans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In an instant Hatshepsut has sloughed off the hostility the audience has shown Galeo and placed him in a position where Khemians would have to compete to suck up to him. Bastet would not dare to interrupt her either because of the Khemian Royalty backing her. For an impromptu act, Hatshepsut was deceiving them pretty well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Some Khemians fear the Wolven Empire’s retaliation once we break off the Alliance, but Mister Galeo is here to assure us that there are people in the Wolven Senate who sympathizes with our wish to amend the more unfair agreement between our people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            However, this superb acting could only briefly delay the inevitable. Galeo glanced at Amon who was yanking Bastet by the collar. The albino jackal is just a few shades whiter than usual with fear. No doubt, the bull was pressuring Bastet to interrupt them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo has to push his advantage while the momentum is on his side. Thankfully Hatshepsut has brought enough time for him to compose himself and think. Now that Galeo has a plan, he quickly starts chiming in along with Hatshepsut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It is just as Princess Hatshepsut had said, I am here to provide the solution for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             An odd phrasing meant to grab Akhenaten’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Before we go any further, there’s something I wish to convey to all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo told Akhenaten to listen carefully, for he was about to give him the answer to their riddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mister Galeo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hatshepsut tilted her head at Galeo as he clammed up. The wolf already knows what he wanted to do, but he wished to add into the suspense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Actually… Princess Hatshepsut, since I came in front of the stage and all, we shouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. I wish to sing a song for the Khemians here today”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “A song?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo leaned in to whisper something to Gatshepsut. The female jackal peered at Galeo quizzly for a moment but soon, a smile formed on her lascivious lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ”Then by your will, please sing a song to inspire us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hatshetpsut was quick on the uptake and Galeo was grateful for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This one is dedicated to a Khemian I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            That’s you, Akhenaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He has an arduous task ahead of him tonight, but I shall believe in him. He will traverse the trees and defeat the crying Robin Hood!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Despite his attitude, Akhenaten has demonstrated himself to be very capable tonight. The jackal should know what to do now that Galeo had made it so blatantly clear for him. All that was left was to distract the Khemians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo glanced back behind him to see the stagehands bringing in the brass instruments. There was still time for him to double check his plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The most dangerous enemy was Amon because of his ruthlessness and how goal oriented he was. If he realizes Galeo’s intention, he might proceed immediately to call off the event and their plans would come crashing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            On the other hand, the bull was also simultaneously the easiest to deal with. Galeo planned to exploit his sentimentality to the fullest. As long as he did not take his eyes off Amone, he would refuse to move from his spot. Amon is reluctant to hurt his reputation now that he plans to fight Ahhotep and Keuket. Not when his henchmen can do the work for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Seth was still behind Galeo gripping onto a tuba while looking lost. If it was the usual, he would immediately take control of the situation when things looked odd. It seemed his friendship with Princess Hatshepsut had made him hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This left Bastet and the stray Khemians to consider. The wolf has warned about arboreal tech, but it was still best to funnel all of Bastet’s attention towards him. As for the disinterested Khemians with too much free time, Galeo will have to grab them by the eyes all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Among a diverse group of Khemians ranging from humble factory managers to prestigious aristocrats, just how would one attract all their attention short of resorting to terrorism? The answer was extremely simple: you attack their core ideology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The trumpet blared a low monotonous tone from behind Galeo. He could not help himself but form a big dumb grin as Amon's eyes went wide in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah… It has been too long.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The luxurious ball surrounding him melted away into the empty void, leaving behind only Galeo and Amon. Before he had noticed it, a familiar wasteland had enveloped the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo was a centurion and behind him were his loyal men. They were Wolven men who had whetted themselves as sharp as their gladius and their unified steps shook the ground they marched on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The stomps of the Wolven Standard reverberated throughout the canyon and inevitably Galeo's heart began to thump to its tune. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            On the other side of the gorge stood Amon. The bull was charismatic and skilled, but the Khemians behind him were not soldiers. From them Galeo could see silver tongued merchants, opportunistic entrepreneurs, arrogant elites and even optimistic visionaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            They swung their javelins wildly and shot their firearm into the air with little regards to the collective. A group of pompous Khemians who wanted to try their paw at war, eager to rehabilitate the barbaric Wolven men towards their path of enlightenment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It briefly reminded Galeo of the wolves and their Wolven Children, but Galeo knew the defining difference between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            They know war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Between an army built for conquest and an army made to build civilizations, it was clear who had more power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon's lips parted into a snarl as he flashed his pearly white teeth as him. At the same time, Galeo could not stop himself from grinning fiendishly, his pearly sets of fangs full on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Amon. I can't become Gaius.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            From his sword sheath, Galeo slowly drew up his microphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because tonight, I'm playing as Cato.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo filled his lungs with air and from his maw came a low, but unyielding voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Adastra,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A Khemian flicked his ear uncomfortably. He knew the word, but since Galeo was stretching the pronunciation, his lingua could not translate properly. Some of the more quick witted Khemain’s eyes went wide as they began to recognize the song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Adastra,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "O Adastra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The phantom legion behind Galeo started singing in unison with him, electrifying the wolf with vigor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “O Adastra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Verti Est Sua Aeterni!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Verti Est Sua Aeterni!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Corda Nostra Solum Tibi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Corda Nostra Solum Tibi!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Even the dullest of Khemian here was now booing and throwing their trash onto the stage. The Wolven war songs had resurfaced the horrors of the war which was deeply ingrained in Khemian's history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Verti Est Sua Aeterni!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Verti Est Sua Aeterni!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Corda Nostra Solum Tibi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Corda Nostra Solum Tibi!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Meanwhile, the young Khemians were screaming curses back at Galeo and some even tried to get on stage to assault the wolf. Unlike the older generation, these fresh Khemians did not know the despair of the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Adastra, Adastra, O Adastra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            They had different motives and upbringings and they certainly could not understand what he sang, but Galeo's intent had wormed its way into the Khemian's heart all the same. Music is the universal language, afterall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            To sing the war song of the enemy in here of all places could only mean one thing: it was a declaration of war from the Wolven Empire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In the distant past, a Wolven goodwill ambassador encountered an accident and subsequently lost his life. The Wolven had claimed foul play but as they were in the middle of a war, Khemia refused to yield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            From that point onwards, poison would taint the battleground’s rivers and gladius would fall upon countless wolverines regardless of their affiliations. It was like the wolves became so possessed with the notion of revenge they would rather scorch the planet than hand the Children over to the Khemians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “A ferventi aestuosa Khemia, volat aquila legionum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A ferventi aestuosa Khemia, volat aquila legionum!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Supra terra Hindus, volat aquila legionum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Supra terra Hindus, volat aquila legionum!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As for Polaris, it was not entirely safe from the flames of war either. Certain Khemians tied to the war wounded up dead and terrorism in the Golden District was not uncommon. The Khemians claimed foul, but this time the wolves were the one refusing to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            No one in Galaxias imagined the wolves capable of espionage, but the fact was that they had done it. Having a central intelligence bureau that can bypass bureaucracy made scheming on foreign soil convenient and spearheading it was Gaius, the agency's founder and six times Consul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Attention was all on the wolf, but the biggest variable was still Amon. The bull was fuming but Galeo knew the jig would be up if he calmed down and saw through his intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Adastra, Adastra, O Adastra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo needed to keep Amon's emotion at its peak and the wolf knew exactly how to do just that. With his right paw, Galeo used his twisted digits to knock away his dragon mask, revealing his face on the stage for all to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I-It's Gaius! Gaius the Consul!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "But he died during the war! W-Wait… If he’s here then…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The older Khemians shrieked out in fear of the phantom of years past. One could imagine them expecting bloodthirsty packs of wolves swarming into the mansion at any second. One trembling Khemian in particular instantly darted away to the exit, causing a few others to flee with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sit Lupus sua via, nostrum munus patri Romulus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Sit Lupus sua via, nostrum munus patri Romulus!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There were some who were already eager to fight. Khemians who were easily provoked by the song and held back by the stagehands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There were others who took the wait and see approach, or ones who stood in a daze like Bastet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is far more potent than I’ve thought, was the Ka Amon used more of an emotion amplifier rather than hypnotic suggestions?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Regardless of their reception, the unified front they had displayed just earlier had now crumbled like a house of cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you still not coming?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo expected Amon to try and turn the situation around, but contrary to his expectations Amon was still merely glaring back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            True, despite how much of a mess he had made, only a handful of Khemians would actually be intimidated enough to back away from joining his political faction. It was the difference between tangible profits weighed against some vague intimidation from Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Odd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Still, Amon was too passive, Galeo could not help but feel that something was up. It was then the wolf noticed that Amon's maw has been opening and closing ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo was suddenly reminded of Amon's cybernetic implants. If he went out of his way to detect radio frequencies, then he would naturally come with a built-in telephone feature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>But who was he talking to?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Bastet was still as immovable as a statue and while he can't take a peek behind him, Seth was behaving himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Khemians trying to climb on the stage are useless, they would yield as soon as Hatshepsut stepped in. Just who was Amon placing his hopes on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Adastra, Adastra, O Adastra!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo's answer came in the form of loud footsteps. A tall and muscular jackal dashed at an alarming speed from the entrance and leaped onto the makeshift stage. The wooden floor creaked in protest and the planks began splintering from the sheer mass of muscle pressing against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Stop!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The jackal tightly gripped on his javelin and with the butt end of his weapon and began sweeping the rushing patrons down to the auditorium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once the last uninvolved Khemian flew down, he held the javelin with both his paws and assumed a stance against the brass instruments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Within a breath’s time, the Khemian had delivered more than a dozen swings that fell upon the brass instruments like a raging cyclone. Galeo could barely see the silver blade of the javelin streaking past the instruments. It was only on the last swing that he chose to use the flat edge of the javelin to sweep them that they bursted into several useless pieces of junk in the musicians’ paws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s legion had been decimated, but the only response from the wolf was a single uncaring blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Legio! Aeterna! Aeterna! Victrix!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo’s goal had been met, there was no way anyone would have spare thought for Akhenaten now. The last lines were unnecessary but he still squeezed them out not for his scheme, but for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The muscular jackal immediately turned around and pointed the weapon straight at Galeo’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You fiend! How </span>
  <b>
    <em>dare </em>
  </b>
  <span>you utter such a vile song on Khemia soil!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. One Bull for the Parents, and the Other Bull for Azazel 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Righteous, honest, gifted, impulsive and most of all, handsome. These were the best known qualities of the First Khemian Prince, Atem. Amon could not directly go against Khemian Royalty, but that does not apply if another Khemian Royalty were to interfere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem had retired to the Khemian Palace around twenty minutes past. It was surprising he could arrive back before Galeo could finish a song. While Galeo was thinking, Hatshepsut had stepped up besides them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Brother Atem.” Hatshepsut addressed him without a hint of concern in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            After coming face to face with his Sister, Atem’s angry snarl seemed to have diminished. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath to calm his ferocious voice between addressing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Sister Hatty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Please still your paw, that man is under my protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Don’t harbour enemies of Khemia with our family name, Sister. What’s worse, you’re being actively complicit to his latest transgressions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Galeo </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Khemian, Brother Atem and we have decriminalized Wolven songs a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “A real Khemian won’t pull shit like this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem swept his free paw towards the terrace. An elderly jackal was curling up in a corner with tears streaking down his face while others slumped onto the floor in a haze. Thankfully, the more aggressive patrons were reined in by Atem but it was clear that the tranquil banquet had descended into pandemonium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ve warned you all, we should’ve ended him years ago when we had the chance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “There are times where we can’t resolve everything by ourselves. Father must have a good reason to pardon him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Again with the blind faith. Father can make mistakes and as his successor, I will step in and question his wrong decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Father believed it was best that he be set free and I believe in his decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem squinted his eyes and scowled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You’re right! Just let Father step all over you as he politely chases you both out of the Palace! It sure worked out for you, didn’t it?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There was a crack in Hatshepsut's smile and she dug her claws into her arm to calm herself. Before she could respond, an Aegean cat had run up to Atem from behind the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "That's none of your fucking business!" The cat shouted as he placed himself between the royal siblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hello, Brother-in-law." Atem addressed Thespis dryly as his eye flickered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What Hatty and I do is none of your bloody concern! When will you get it through your thick skull you shit for brains attack dog!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "It should be! Ever since you've married her, Sister Hatty has been plagued by one misfortune after another. How in Ahotep's name can I trust you if you can't make my Sister happy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I'm very happy, thank you very much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hatshepsut gently pushed Thespis away as she glared back at her Brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "I would appreciate it if you would stop putting words in my mouth, Brother Atem. Besides, it's not the time for this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What better time for it then now?!”Atem reached out to push his Sister out of the way,”After I deal with this vermin, we’re going straight to Father and resolve this once and for all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem tightly grasped onto his javelin and his right biceps began to swell. Without warning, he lifted it up and aimed it straight at Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Thespis fearlessly darted in at Atem from the side and tackled him. The slightly diminutive body frame of a cat crashing against the towering jackal was like that of a wet paper bag against a waste bin, but that was not what the cat was aiming for. As Thespis collided with Atem, he pushed his paw up in an attempt to grab the javelin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            One would imagine Atem to halt his throw but from his panic stricken face, another result came to be. Atem forcibly readjusted his javelin even further upwards and threw it up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>Boom!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A small series of explosions simultaneously detonated uniformly all over the shaft of the javelin reminding one of gunshots. From the butt end shot out a large shell casing which brushed past Thespis’ snout and embedded itself into the wooden floorboard raining dozens other smalling casings besides it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In an optimal situation, a practiced human javelin thrower could launch their javelins at up to forty one meters per second. Meanwhile the gifted First Khemian Prince could reach up to a whooping ninety while standing still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The series of controlled combustion has given Atem’s javelin even more propulsion. After the explosion, the barely visible javelin became a blur as it streaked up in a straight line into the night sky flying towards the desert beyond the city wall. Galeo was not sure how fast it was going, but it was already well beyond the speed of sound. All that effort just for a single out of shape wolf. It was a bit of an overkill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Huff… huff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            After barely avoiding catastrophe, Atem took a few breaths to calm himself before glaring hatefully at his Brother-in-law. He forcefully yanked Thespis up by the nape and threw him to the side, making the cat roll for a few cycles before Seth jumped in to catch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Prince Atem! This is going too far!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem was about to respond, but a disinterested voice from the side cuts in before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s really impressive and all, but pack it in already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>What was that?!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem roared back at the stoic wolf who was looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ve said, let’s move on. I’ve got something more impo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>You’re not going anywhere!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Maybe listen to why I’m doi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>You came in here to cause chaos!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ve got evid-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once again Galeo’s voice was shouted over by the furious Prince. Galeo pointed to somewhere behind Atem but he still refused to cooperate. If possible, Galeo wanted to deal with this more privately but after a few more futile exchanges. The wolf sighed before turning on the microphone again and speaking over Atem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Prince Atem, you claimed that Princess Hatshepsut was wrong for unquestioningly following your Father's will, so what about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <b>What are you up to this time-</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Your mouth says to doubt blind faith, but you're letting the bull drag you around by the snout."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            With his misshapen digit, Galeo waved at the general direction of a certain bull. Amon was still talking to himself rapidly as Atem's left ear kept flickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "According to our big bull himself, someone who is incapable of deciding for himself will never be a friend to him. What does that make the puppet Prince who keeps throwing his weight around?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Do you think I’ll listen to your lies?!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo had a feeling that he found where Theo had gotten his hot-blooded nature from. If so, it was better to smear hard evidence all over his face than trying to reason with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Field Marshal Amon is amplifying people’s emotion with the fruits of Soul Studies, what you see before you are the results of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I came here under the Fifth Prince’s orders to discern whether the information was true. Akhenaten!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Right here, Boss-for-tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Everyone’s head turned to behind Atem. From the side of the stage popped Akhenaten’s smiling face as he waved his right paw at them. It seems like he had removed the mask and his makeup as he was back to his normal smuggish self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why the hell did you back out when I pointed to you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wellllll…” Akhenaten avoided eye contact as he rapidly thought of an excuse,”Y’know, it was a bit too awkward for lil o' me earlier…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But I don’t really wanna butt in when Bigger Boss' is all pissy at everyone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Get in here or I swear to every Parent I’ll find a way to make Prince Theo dock your pay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hold yer horses, I'm comin'!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            In front of Galeo’s tyranny, the jackal could only raise both his paws in submission as he officially entered the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Tell me you found something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Eeyup, while you were busy distracting them peeping toms, I’ve done a thorough reading of the statue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I thought I asked you to tear it down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I will, I will, but due process and all that, otherwise Lil Boss is gonna eat me alive. Anyways, here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten unveiled his holographic tablet and on the screen one could see an x-ray horizontal slice of the statue. A Sapient figure was encased in the soft limestone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ve sent the rest of the intel back to the Archives, so both Sis Boss and Bigger Boss can check it on your tablets. Got any clapbacks before I bust the bull, Bigger Boss?” Akhenaten tilted his head bemusingly as he gave his employer’s Brother a cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem sent a glare at Akhenaten who did everything he could to avoid making eye contact. His wrinkled face told Galeo that he wanted to protest, but no words came out from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Enough horsing around, Akhenaten. Let’s get this show on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            From the beginning, it was not the Khemian Royalty that they had to convince but the Khemian elites who were present. They have succeeded in making the ball crash and burn, the only thing left was to break people’s trust in Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo side glance towards Amon sprinting at them desperately shouting for their attention. With no more proxies, the bull had decided to personally take action but try as he may, his opportunity has passed. All that will remain for him is regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aye, aye! Let’s make this a night the Field Marshal can’t forget!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten grabbed the mic and immediately started speaking over Amon’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hello? Hello! Faithful citizens of Khemia! I’m sure you’ve heard the tail end of our conversation. The reason Field Marshal Amon has brought you all here isn’t to play ball but to put you on leashes under him using Soul Studies no less! Isn’t that, like, totally despicable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Akhenaten, hurry.” Galeo motioned the jackal as he saw Amon lifting himself up on the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Akhenaten reached for a remote button from his pocket and flashed it at the panic stricken bull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “One culprit coming right up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Cracks began appearing all over Amon’s sculpture with numerous tiny holes boring horizontally from the statue’s chest up to its head. A large part of the soft limestone shattered, revealing the yolk within</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Within the sculpture flopped out a wolf. It was hard to tell his social status, for he was naked and shaved from head to toe. His limbs were tied behind his back and where there used to be fangs, only tubes were sticking out of his maw connecting to various containers, one of which contained a onyx colored liquid as dark as the night sky. If Amon did not need to keep him physically healthy Galeo was sure he would have done more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Beneath his baggy eyes was a visible trail of dried ears across his fleshy face. He must have been encased while he was still lucid. Galeo peered at his eyes through the tablet and found one pupil to be larger than the other indicating brain injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Even with an oxygen tube forcibly inserted into his maw, being trapped in the sculpture must have damaged his brain. Or perhaps it was the various experimental neuron implants that were embedded above his head which had lobotomized him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo lingered at the sapient encased in the limestone for a few more seconds before averting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amon, oh Amon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Before his untimely demise, Hippocrates had mentioned to Galeo that he wanted to seek justice for someone wrongly accused. Galeo had never met the Khemian in question, but somehow he innately knew he had found the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The sight of the Khemian wolf sparked an inexplicable anger from within his chest. Galeo quickly pulled out a flask and took a few sips of its dry and bitter contents to calm his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Emotion robs one of their ability to make rational decisions. To let your emotions overtake your reasoning is a display of one's inexperience. As someone burdened with responsibility, Galeo does not, must not lash out like a common wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once he had gotten his emotions under control again, Galeo turned to look at Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Field Marshal, what's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "S-Soul Studies! It's Soul Studies! The wolves are attacking because of Soul Studies!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hero Amon… please don't tell me…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Desperate voices, confused voices, panicking voices. The Khemians that were mesmerized by the actors on the stage have now begun pouring their emotions all onto one man. Amon did not respond to them but glared back at Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The option to kill Galeo had dissipated like a fart to the wind and the evidence of Amon's foul play was right in everyone's faces. Behind Galeo, Atem's face was as hard as stone while Seth was vacillating between Hatshepsut and Amon. The situation was a checkmate for Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now Amon… what will you do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Will Amon lunged at him for a double suicide? Or will he futilely deny his involvement and sink himself deeper. Galeo had anticipated a few moves from Amon, but what he did next took the wolf by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Instead of the snarl or a grimace, Amon sent a mocking sneer at Galeo’s way. He gently pried off a Khemian who was clinging and shouting at him and walked past Galeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “My mic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon opened his hand in front of Akhenaten, making the jackal flinch and peeked at Galeo for directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            But it was a trap. While the jackal was hesitating Amon had quickly snatched the microphone from him, making the jackal wince and recoil in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon took a long, deep breath that could be heard from the speakers and once he spoke, his words boomed across the terrace drowning all the cacophony around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Who was it that fought in the frontlines against the Wolven Horde!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The bull’s voice reverberated across the terrace, crashing against every inch of Galeo’s body giving him goosebumps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Who was it that held us together when we were at our lowest!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The bull screamed out the embers of resolution deep within his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Who along with Vizier Keuket consolidated powers away from Pharaoh Ahhotep to the Khemian people!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo took a peek at the Khemians watching Amon. The jackal who was cowering in fear had stood up to look at him. The Khemian Children who were screaming at him had stopped and simply returned their gaze as Amon took a look at each and everyone of them with his firm pair filled with determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There were some Khemians who were not enthralled by his speech, but even they realized the momentum had shifted back to Amon and stopped speaking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Who was with Prime Minister Seth when we fought for all of us to have our own voice and our own right!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s Amon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A thunderous voice rang out from behind Galeo. Seth walked up from behind the wolf and stopped next to Amon. His eyes were sharp and all of his doubts and hesitation earlier seemed to have melted away like the morning dew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon clenched his free hand into a fist in front of him and shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Who backed Mayor Bastet’s economic reform and brought back economic prosperity to the common Khemian?!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Who else but you, Field Marshal?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Bastet who had snapped out of his daze attempted to climb up to the stage but because of his weak constitution, his paw slipped and began to fall backwards. That was when a strong hand came to grab him by the paw and helped him up. Their timing was so perfect Galeo could not help but feel like it was well rehearsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Who had brought you all here in the hopes of a better tomorrow?</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Field Marshal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Amon! The Hero!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            With Seth and Bastet as the spark, the Khemians began shouting back Amon’s name in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>That’s right! I am Field Marshal Amon, the hero of Khemia!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>We are the righteous ones who wanted to propel Khemia into the future! Unfortunately, there are others bigoted Khemians who wanted to see us fail!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>What would you believe?! The deception this despicable wolf with the heart of stone set to divide us, or me?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>I have willingly sacrificed my livelihood for Khemia and if merciful Ahotep would grant me a second chance, I will do it all over again!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>Your fears, your despair, your frustrations, I, Amon, will shoulder your emotions and spearhead it at the person responsible for this!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <b>So Khemians! Place your trust in me! Not as the Field Marshal but as your Hero! I will stop at nothing until I can find the ones responsible for the attack against us!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon sent a triumph sneer at Galeo who looked like he had just eaten dirt. The scheme Galeo concocted through a series of coincidences had just unraveled in under a minute and all pairs of eyes went back to Galeo once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The raging storm that swirled inside of his heart resurfaced again but this time, it became a maelstrom even worse than when he remembered his old friend. How did Amon turn the situation around so easily?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo had long known the answer, it was only that the situation did not leave room for stray thoughts until now. Why did the Khemians continue supporting Amon despite overwhelming evidence in front of them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Because the truth never mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            What sapients innately yearn for are not cold hard truths nor the hot passionate struggle for enlightenment, but an icon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The lowly Khemian workers looked up to their managers while their managers clung onto the branch directors for guidance. The directors themselves would voice their worries to the politicians and even the Prime Minister would turn to Vizier Keuket or Field Marshal Amon for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Ahhotep, Keuket, Amon, the reason they existed was because the sapients themselves wished for a higher being to assume responsibility for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            These shining beacons are where the dreams of the Empire gathered and under its wing were countless people projecting their own aspirations into this symbol of hope. When Ahhotep failed to serve such a function, it was only natural for these Khemians to flock to the War Hero Amon. The reason the emotion amplifier worked so well on them earlier was because in the roots of their minds, they were already pilant to Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The wolf could discipline himself, but he could not contain other Khemian’s emotions. A short speech that reaffirms their beliefs and a vague promise of profit had snuff out any doubt they have had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            For Amon’s part, he had indeed tirelessly and painfully built up his reputation up from the ground for decades and because of it, his foundation was rock solid. Thanks to that, he was able to rile up the subconscious desires of the Khemians present who were eager to place their faith into someone they perceived as more capable than themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was an animalistic desire for a firm pillar which had led these Khemians who were supposed to be at the top of Khemia into disregarding the truth and blindly trusting Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            But this was the natural order of the gilded cage. Galeo can never get angry at these Khemians for they were merely acting to how they were conditioned. The buzzing of pawns do not make waves in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Rather, the anger was directed at himself. Galeo felt that the fault lies in him for letting Amon have a chance for a comeback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It was his only solution to Amon when he was put on the spot and it had almost worked. What he lacked was something definite to push the envelope. A stand-in position for Galeo to speak from so he could go toe-to-toe with the Field Marshal’s reputation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Perhaps if he could have borrowed a power from another respected Khemian, even more so than Vizier Keuket. Yes, perhaps if he held that tiny plate that Theo used to throw his weight around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He needed the Pharaoh's Candidacy Seal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Don't worry, Field Marshal Amon. I have let your men into my estate. Soon, they'll come and arrest this Wolven spy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Since the surprise assault could not bring Amon down, Galeo will have to take a more methodical approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "He's still a suspect, Mayor Bastet. Until then, I'll apprehend him until his court case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo's eyes flickered from Bastet to Seth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "That will not do, Prime Minister Seth. I cannot leave him to you. This dangerous criminal will be placed under the Khemian military's jurisdiction until further notice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "But-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Please, Prime Minister, this wolf is my personal responsibility. So let me do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As always, Seth had a hard time deciding but at the end of the day, he always yielded to Amon. Galeo thought back to the image of the albino jackal and the bearded jackal standing on either side of Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Both Bastet and Seth were the firm footholds for the bull. Galeo had to start at them first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            From the side came half a dozen Khemian soldiers. They were men directly under Amon. Galeo spotted a familiar jackal walking towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Never thought I'd see you again this soon, wolf."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The jackal's words were friendly, but he made no attempt to hide the malice within his voice. Galeo chuckled and smiled back at his ex-captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hello Captain Mai, I see you've gotten yourself a new job."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Oh, yes. Thanks to you, that damned brat got me booted off my position. As luck would have had it, the war hero was recruiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Congratulations, Captain. With your rap sheet, you certainly would’ve had a hard time if it were not for the Field Marshal’s grace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yes. Yes. Remember that attitude, Galeo. We’re going to have a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>time together once I can properly show you my appreciation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Mai raised his paw to grab Galeo but relented when Hatshepsut came in between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Step aside Princess, is this the Field Marshal’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He is a guest under my protection, you will not besmirch the Khemian Royalty’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Feh!” Mai snorted in mockery at Hatshepsut,”The Khemian Royalty ain’t got shit on our war hero. You better move, Princess, or I might have to get more paws-on with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo knew Mai was a bootlicker, but his attitude towards the Khemian Royalty did a total turnover once he got a strong backing. There was a saying that power slowly corrupts your heart, but in Mai’s case it only took less than a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Without warning, Mai reached out to grab Hatshepsut’s paw and yanked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Thespis shouted and began running at him, but he was quickly overtaken as a tall and large Khemian quickly blurred past him and darted straight into Mai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            With one paw, Atem quickly detached Mai’s paw from his Sister and his other paw was a small, tablet-like device with two prongs pressed directly against Mai’s neck. Galeo quickly recognized it as the Neuro, a neutralizing device capable of making someone faint or die with a brush of its prongs. Only the ones standing at the pinnacle of Khemia like Keuket or Ahhotep and his immediate family are allowed to wield them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Inciting violence against Khemian Royalty has clear ground for self-defense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “S-Shut up!” Mai reeled his head back from Atem who was glaring down at him at an uncomfortable distance,”You leeches aren’t shit! Don’t you know who’s backing-AHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem crushed into his arm, making the small jackal shriek out in pain as he stomped on his feet to stop him from moving. Atem reeled the Khemian in and put his head even closer to the jackal, their eyes just a few inches apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...And the definition of self-defense includes grounds for immediate execution if the situation requires it. Tell me, asskisser, where do you think this falls in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem showed no hesitation as his paws slowly flicked up to the Neuro’s button, but before he could turn it on Amon had started speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Prince Atem, I ask that you still your paw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Tell me a good reason why. A rotten soldier deserves to be culled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It is my own fault that I cannot reign in my own men. I will punish him myself afterwards. I beg for your mercy and I sincerely apologize for his behavior, Young Prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            To save a simple foot soldier, Amon bowed his head in apology to Atem. Genuine compassion or a planned move to garner sympathy? Galeo placed his bets on the latter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...Hmph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Atem threw the jackal away like a rag, letting Mai free to clutch his arm in pain before turning to address Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I demand an explanation on what happened tonight, Field Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “All in due time, Prince Atem. For now, it is best we apprehend this criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Both of their eyes turned to Galeo who was calmly taking another whisk from his flask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That I agree, Field Marshal. He must never be allowed to roam free ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo raised an eyebrow back at them, seemingly oblivious to their intentions. The other of Atem’s guards moved closer to arrest the wolf but once again, they were denied entry. Akhenaten placed his paws on Galeo’s shoulder and spoke from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That ain’t gonna float, Field Marshal. This suspect was already under our jurisdiction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The bull snorted out air as he wore a tired look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I believe it was clear, Akhenaten: my authority exceeds that of all Khemian Princes and Princesses combined. Who are you of all people to stop this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Far from being dissuaded, Akhenaten gave him back a toothy grin and a playful tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That I ain’t arguing, but no, Field Marshal, your authority does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceed </span>
  </em>
  <span>this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What could you possibly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon’s voice slowly trailed off and he gave a few blinks back at Akhenaten. His tail gave an uncomfortable swish and his left ear began to flick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            With Amon’s prestige, his position was about equal to Vizier Keuket, the presiding judge of Khemia. There was only one person left who could possibly challenge his authority. Amon’s eyebrows crevassed and his face turned ugly. Slowly, he uttered the answer that weighed on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ahhotep…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “More precisely, his Royal Enforcer. Prince Theo had claimed rights to this old wolf wayyyy ahead of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then why in Ahotep’s name is he out and about!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Amon sweeped his arm out and shouted in fury. Akhenaten shrunken a little behind Galeo and this time, it was the wolf who responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Who gave you the right to question how the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Royal Enforcer</span>
  </em>
  <span> does things, Field Marshal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo could not stop snickering and it only made Amon all the more furious. In his initial plan Theo was merely his ticket into the main theatre. Who thought that he would become so useful?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “In anycase, we will not make anymore head-way. How about we call it for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo smiled back at the glaring Amon before giving a side eye towards the patron. Both of them had said their piece and the crowd had made up their minds. Any more lip service was pointless and therefore, there was no longer a point in staying here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...I agree, let us retire for tonight. We'll be busy starting tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Galeo will be busy dismantling down Amon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yes. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            While Amon will do everything in his power to kill Galeo. The wolf had placed himself as the final obstacle before Amon could approach Ahhotep, afterall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Vale, Field Marshal. I’m sure we’ll meet again very soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The odds were overwhelming in Amon’s favor. A normal Khemian would be quivering in their boots, but Galeo only felt excitement rushing out from every one of his orifice. He had been waiting for a long time. The game of ideology with everything stacked against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And may Ahhotep be with you always, wolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            And Galeo would not have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes the masquerade ball chapters! What was Galeo planning? Why did Hatshepsut decided to help him? Find out when the next batch of chapters arrives!</p>
<p>Amon was a hard character for me to pin down. At first I wanted to make him similar to Young Cato but I felt like there were already too many rigid characters with an inflexible attitude in my work. My next thought was to make him a big time schemer like Galeo, only with more selfish aspiration to reflect what Galeo could've been if he was not as adamantly patriotic to his Empire. Unfortunately that kind of image didn't scream heroic to me so I quickly ditch the idea.</p>
<p>Eventually I settled for a charismatic leader who is loved by the Khemians. Like Galeo, he was not afraid to get his hands dirty for the Empire. While their goals are similar, it has a irreconcilable difference which neither was willing to yield over. Out of all my Amon iterations, I can confidently say I'm most happy with this version of the big white bull.</p>
<p>In my initial draft the ball chapters never existed. Instead, Galeo was supposed to enter the theater (the same one in Beyond the Stars) while Hatshepsut was on the stage. He would then started singing the war song while making eye contact with Amon upstairs and eventually gotten himself thrown out for causing a scene. This would be the re-ignition of their feud as Galeo symbolically declared war against Amon. All of this in one chapter.</p>
<p>The masquerade ball took six times longer but this way, I was able to flesh out almost everything I wanted before their conflict officially starts. My only regret would be the minimal screen time for Seth. I was reluctant to add even more length to the ball and his characterization suffered as a result. I'm sure he'll get plenty more chances to prove himself soon through. </p>
<p>And that's it from me! Thank you for reading thus far and I'll see you again in hopefully a few weeks! Adios!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>